


Raising a Little Hel

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: The Strides We Make [2]
Category: Overlord (Triumph Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Aged-Down Character, Aged-Up Character(s), Dune freeform, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of miscarriage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Salem is dead, but there is no rest for Ozpin. Gates to the Infernal Abyss start opening in his domain, on top of that the Glorious Empire is one the move. Stretched thin Ozpin must juggle his duties as the Overlord, healing from the damage Salem did to him and assisting Ruby in her own healing.





	1. A Marriage in the Desert

Ruby stood on the tall sand dune facing the setting sun, they had ridden till their worm was exhausted. Behind them was a low mesa, just enough stone to keep the worms away but not so much as it hid the sky from view. She had changed into a soft green dress, the sand was still warm under her toes. Ozpin was behind her setting up their tent, he had already laid out a blanket for them outside. She took a deep breath trying to stay calm, she was nervous. Fremen weddings were not complicated, no party, no ring, no words of bonding. A pair would just go out into the desert alone and when they returned hand in hand, they were a mated pair. That was that.

Ozpin came up behind her and wrapped his arms gently around her middle, splaying his hands over her stomach. “You okay?” He asked as Ruby leaned back into him. He was just as nervous as she was and bit his lip. “We don’t have to you know. I understand what I did...”

Ruby turned in his arms and buried her head into the middle of his chest. “I want to, we’ll have to be careful but I still want too. I want to know how good it can feel.”

“I have a pretty good guess, but just to be clear, what should I avoid?” Oz asked stroking up and down her back but avoiding her hips.

“Hmm,” Ruby thought on it and said what came to mind. “I don’t want to be on my front at all and don’t pull on my hair.” He stroked down her back again. “And I think don’t touch my hips for now. Do you have anything you want to avoid?”

The flash of what Salem did ran through his mind and he shuddered violently. “I can’t be on by back. I’ll try to avoid your hips but I need to touch.”

Ruby could imagine why and nodded. “Okay, so we have ground rules. How do we start?”

Oz blushed scarlet. “Perhaps I should confess, I have scarce little more experience in this then you do. Uhh I mean I’ve read all twelve volumes of Clio’s treatises on pleasure.” When Ruby giggled pulling away and covering her mouth trying to stifle them. He blushed so hard his cheeks glowed and stammered. “It was a purely educational interest!”

The Fae burst out into laughter, holding her sides as she laughed. “Oh I believe you!” She brushed a tear as she laughed. “Totally just an educational interest!”

“It was!” Oz exclaimed his cheeks burning, he sat on the blanket and crossed his arms and legs pouting.

“Sorry.” Ruby giggled and approached, setting into his lap, her legs around his waist. “I’ve only read one through four so far.”

Oz smiled at that and started drawing up her dress slowly, Ruby shivered and leaned up kissing his neck. “Tai still keep them in his rooms?” He gathered it up around her hips tracing up and down her thighs.

“Hmmumm.” Ruby purred and started gathering up his shirt. “Off.” She ordered, then paused thinking, the Overlord had always been wearing armour. Save that first time, but then that had also been the best time, the most of Oz showing through. “Take all of your clothes off and can I keep mine?”

Oz shifted and pulled off his shirt, Ruby moved to sit beside him as he pulled his breeches off. Ruby blushed look him up and down, her tongue darted out as she licked her lips. “Can I touch?”

“Touch?” Ozpin asked then saw her eyes dart down and up again. “Oh! Touch! Uh sure.” He blushed and leaned back on his arms, giving her free rein.

Ruby shifted nervous for a second, then reached out tracing down his abdomen. Her fingers caressing over each dip and raise, she blushed tracing to dusting of black hair at his groin. Oz jumped slightly as she explored him and blushed as he grew aroused and hard in her hand. “Oh,” Ruby mused, reaching down to tracing little circles over his balls, watching him, fascinated. “So that’s how that works.”

Oz blushed brighter and pursed his lips, kneading the ground, he sucked in a breath when she straddled him again. She wrapped her hand around his erection and gently stroked down it to the base. Ruby watched him quiver, could feel his muscles tense and release, heard his breathing pick up. She bit her lip, leaned forward, hesitated then leaned forward again. Oz met her halfway, the kiss was almost shy, quick and chaste. Then Oz lifted a hand and cupped the back of her head, his thumb behind her ear. He moaned as she experimented, pushing the foreskin back a little more, pressing her palm to the head.

“Oh good gods.” Oz exhaled, she was tiny against him, but just her explorations felt so good. He pressed his forehead to hers, and took deep breaths. This was so much different than before, and he loved it.

Ruby giggled it was nice to be the one with the control for once. She grew a little more bolder, tightening her grip slightly she grinned when he bucked up slightly. Oz leaned up, kissing her soundly, his free hand traced up the outside of her thigh. “Ruby.” He moaned softly, tracing up to her Venus mod. “Please can I?” Gods he wanted to touch her so much.

She nodded getting lost in the kiss, parting her lips and letting him deepen it. Moaning as he brushed her clit, she let his member go and grabbed his shoulders pushing herself against him. She broke the kiss and leaned up with a moan, Oz petted down her back and pulled her dress up more. He wrapped his arm around her gently, he caressed her sex as gently as he could. Carefully, he pressed a finger inside her, seeking out that pleasurable spot the books spoke of.

Ruby moaned softly when he found it and started rocking her hips on his finger. Oz looked up at her making sure she was still okay and started pressing little kisses to her neck. Her core was still clenching on his finger tightly, so he kept his movements slow and gentle. Ruby pulled away for a moment then leaned down to capture his lips again, her hands weaving into his hair. Bit by little bit her body relaxed and Oz gently added a finger, pressing both up against that sweet spot while gently rubbing her clit. Listening to her breath grow deeper and faster, her thighs quivered as she tried to hold herself up. When Oz deepened the kiss exploring her, she orgasmised with a soft cry and slumped against him.

Oz removed his fingers and cleaned them on the edge of her dress. As he opened his mouth to ask what she wanted to do, she pulled away and kissed him again. Taking him in hand again she lowered herself onto him. Ruby held her breath as she took him within her, her body protested and ached a little. She paused and looked up at Oz, he was biting his lip and kneading the blanket. She grabbed his shoulders again and pushed herself down, watching his breath pick up, how his chest heaved.

When he was sheathed inside of her completely Oz let out a long groan, she was so tight it hurt him a little. Ruby let out a long sigh and snuggled up against his chest, tucking her face against his neck. Trying to take deep breaths to relax and calm, it felt good with him not moving she noticed. She liked listening to the beat of his heart and his own deep breaths.

Oz slid a hand under her dress and stroked up and down her spine, curious he flexed his pelvic floor and smiled at the little merp sound Ruby made as she grabbed his shoulders. “You okay?” He asked softly, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin.

Ruby nodded and rolled her hips slightly, letting out another little moaning sigh. She relaxed a little more and started to move her hips slowly, lifting up and pressing back down. Testing how little changes in angle and pressure felt. She heard Oz moan softly, his hand drifted down her back but lifted before touching her hips and settled on her thigh. “Good?” She asked, she knew it was very slow and light compared to before.

“Oh yes.” Oz said breathlessly as her tight wet walls gripped him, he raised his hips gently to meet her movements. The slow pace felt very good on one hand, on the other he knew this was too little for him to orgasm. He wasn’t going to ask for more though, he was determined to let her explore and find her pleasure.

The Fae bit her lip and started to pick up her pace, she found the more she moved the more she relaxed and the better it felt. Shocks of pleasure made her mind blank as she moved, she started to ache for a very different reason. Something inside ushering her faster, harder, more, the pleasure quickly built as she started to ride him in earnest. She moaned when Oz started to buck up harder into her, but it only felt good. Ruby pulled away from his chest and grabbed his shoulders again letting out a long moan throwing her head back, her thighs quivering.

The silver haired man rubbed her clit with a thumb, he hated that the dress hid her from is gaze but he understood why she wanted it. It was worth it to feel her tremble in his lap and to feel the muscles of her sex rippled around him. He caught her as she slumped into his chest with a purr, he only now noticed that the sun had set and the stars had come out. He stroked up and down her back as he waited for her to catch her breath, he was still hard within and not near ready to orgasm himself. Holding her to him he slowly rolled them over, her legs settling over his hips. He braced himself up on an arm to look at her, she purred softly blink slowly to look up at him. “This okay?” Oz asked rocking his hips forward slightly, his own eyes partly closing at the velvet feel of her.

Ruby was fully awake in that one moment and looked up to him. She didn’t feel panic, she reached up and touched Oz’s shoulders, drawing him down. They kissed again softly and Ruby pressed her hips forward, he started to move again. Small movements grew into larger ones, his hands gripped the blanket instead of her. He broke the kiss and tucked his head focusing on the feel of her, her scent. He purred when Ruby wrapped an arm around him, her other hand finding its way into his hair.

She could feel how his body worked over her, the push and pull of his muscles. The clench of muscles in his gluts as he drove into her, his breath on her neck. She found herself listening to their coupling this time, rather than trying to shut it out. She could hear how wet her sex was, how their hips slapped together with a damp sound. She could smell the dry wind of the desert and see the stars, there was no pain or panic. Just steady enjoyment as the pleasure bloomed slowly within her again. Relaxing she started to let out little moans in time with his strokes, her insides starting to tighten around him.

Oz felt every little shift and move from her, cherished every soft moan or keen. He tried to keep his pace steady as he felt her start to tighten around him and when she came again holding him tight to her he followed with a soft moan of his own. Slowly they came down from the high, Oz withdrew Ruby letting out a little moaning sigh sad at his moving. He smiled at that and picked up the sleepy Ruby and carried her into their tent, he could feel a storm brewing.

* * *

When Ruby woke up she could hear a storm blowing around them, the sand skittering over their tent. She blinked the leftover sleep from her eyes and sat up, her sex was sore but nothing like the pain she had known before. This was an almost pleasant ache, a reminder of pleasure rather than pain. Pressing a hand to her pelvis she looked up and saw Oz sitting in one corner of the tent, still nude one leg crossed on the floor and the other up with his arm resting over it. He was looking out northward, as the tent shifted in the breeze. “How long was I asleep?” Ruby asked shifting around to pull her dress off, it was uncomfortable now twisted about her.

Ozpin watched her but did not move. “About half an hour, the storm only started a few minutes ago.” He looked away as she pulled her dress off over her head and tossed it at a bag. “Are you okay, is the baby?”

Ruby gathered the blanket up over her chest, rubbing her stomach again. “I'm fine, what about you?”

“Fine, just been listening to the storm. I felt it coming earlier, it feels like it will be a big one.” Ozpin turned his gaze back to her, his eyes roaming over her bare shoulders and the swell of her breasts.

           The Silver eyed woman blushed under his admiration and smiled shyly. “How far away does it have to be before you can feel it?”

“I can feel about a third of the desert at any given time, half if I’m focused.” Oz pulled his gaze away from her, she looked lovely with her hair tousled from sleep.

“Wow.” Ruby said shifting forward and cocking her head, he looked sad for some reason. His lips tipped down ever so slightly a pinching around the corners of his eyes. “Oz, what’s wrong?”

He shook his head, the silver hair had grown slightly framing his face in a messy manner. “Just thinking.” The wind blew through the tent and Oz enjoyed the feeling, so many feelings that he had forgotten that slowly came back to him the more time he spent in the desert.

Ruby moved over and sat beside him, resting her head on his arm. “About?”

“About how things should have been. How I should have courted you and won your hand. Yes I would have been older than you rather then being of an age with you. But I think I would have preferred that, being old enough to know what to do. How to bring you pleasure and love you like you deserve. Take you for wife and travel the world with you.” He frowned and near growled. “I know it was Salem’s doing and I know I will never be rid of what I have done. But I wish I could have done this properly, some small part of me will always know it was me. Just not all of me.”

“We all have our dark sides, even me. I did entertain the idea of killing the Overlord for what he did to me. Even a Silver Eyes like me and I wanted to hurt him, like he had me. I am a creature of Good magic and I still wanted to do Evil.” She turned her head and kissed his shoulder. “But as you said, it was just a part of you and you weren’t whole. Salem broke you, tore you into pieces and remade you. It was never your fault, now it would be but not then and besides.” She smiled and took his hand pressing it to her belly. “Something good came out of it.”

Oz looked to her partly closing his eyes so the silver white light dimmed. He stroked her belly with a thumb feeling the little spark of energy a little stronger than before. “I didn’t want to take him back, I almost didn’t. I nearly gave up. I didn’t want to believe that it had been me.” He closed his eyes and leaned down to nuzzle her neck, turning to face her. “It was only the thought of protecting you and the baby that convinced me that it was the right thing to do.”

Ruby reached up and started to pet his head again, he seemed to like that whenever she did. She smiled at the little purr he made and drew the blanket out of the way so she was bare to him again. “I’m glad you did, I don’t have to be afraid of you many more. Don’t have to watch for signs of your alter ego.” She rested her head against his as he let out a little whimper. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” She heard him whisper and felt damp spots on her neck. “Shhh.” She cooed as Oz cried against her neck, leaning back and drawing him down with her.

They turned ending up on their sides, something neither of them had experienced before. Oz tucking his face to her breasts, tears quickly collecting upon them. Ruby stroked his hair, kissed his temple and wrapped herself him. Their legs tangled together, as Oz held her by the small of her back gently. She could understand this, she could feel the pain and sorrow radiating from him. She couldn’t imagine what it was like to face his demons and accept them as part of himself. Ruby was glad that he had found a reason too, to know he loved her so much to put himself through this pain for her. She held him till he fell into a light sleep, then just curled tighter around him thinking.

The first thing they did after Salem’s defeat was make for the desert. Neither of them had time to come to terms with all that had happened, Ozpin least of all. She wondered how she could help, learning him and learning how to love him would probably be the best thing. She was carrying his child and would need him for a very long time yet. From what she had seen of him they were well suited to each other, they just needed time and some peace and quiet. Maybe instead of returning home they could visit a village within the desert. Break away from all the confusion, pain and go somewhere clean for them both.

Oz stirred from his little nap feeling better, but uninclined to move. He pressed a kiss to her breast nuzzling between them, slowly moving down to kiss a nipple and draw it into his mouth. He felt Ruby tense then relax again, her hand petting through his hair again. Taking that as permission he started to suck softly at her breast finding it an oddly calming action. He moved his hand up her back to settled between her shoulder blades, petting her with a thumb.

The silver eyes purred under his touch, moving a hand to rest just under his neck upon his back while the other continued to move in his hair. She didn’t know what possessed him to do this but it was very nice feeling. His lips were moist and his mouth a pleasant heat upon her skin. Occasionally his tongue darted out to draw a pattern over her nipple. Arousal was quicker to build this time, her body already learning to expect pleasure and not pain from him. He moved from one breast to the other, rolling them over gently. Moving to setting between her legs while they rested upon the ground.

Oz purred as he pressed kiss after gentle kiss to her breast, working his way around reach quadrant and up her chest again. He kissed up her collar bone to her neck, then finally her lips. Each kiss slow and long, lips lingering but he kept his tongue behind his lips. He pressed a single sweet kiss to her lips and smiled softly at Ruby eyes drifting from open to shut as she basked in the pleasure he gave her. Quiet he asked. “I’ve something I want to try, if that’s alright with you?”

“Does it involve more kisses?” Ruby asked purring softly her eyes sliding shut.

“Yes.” The silver haired man started to press more kisses to her neck and smiled when his wife said. “Then go right ahead.” She then tilted her head allowing him complete access to her neck. He smiled and tried a longer kiss, licking his lips to wet them and brushing her hair back from her neck. Carefully he kissed her neck at the joint between it and her jaw, letting his lips linger and darting his tongue out to taste her with a teasing stroke. Ruby tensed at the action her eyes flying open, her breath deepened and Oz stopped. “That okay?” He asked, it was only one small part of what he wanted to try.

“Do it again please.” Ruby said now alert and ready to measure the sensation against her memories. Ozpin did as instructed, the kiss long at the dart of his tongue short. When Ruby didn’t flinch he did it again, working his way down in tiny increments. He moved his hands so they were away from her and in her sight. He could feel her relax again and did so himself when she said. “That’s okay, just don’t do a long lick.”

He nodded and started to kiss his way back down her body again, leaving no millimetre untouched. He lingered on her breasts again, pausing briefly to get a drink as his lips dried. Ruby had one as well, her throat dry from their interactions from before. Oz paused for a moment curious for a moment, he had been taught how precious water was a very young age. Not unlike his silver eyed wife, she was more important to him then anything else. He dribbled just a few drops of water over her breast, between them watching fascinated as it rolled over her skin.

Ruby moaned softly at the feel of the water, as a Fremen herself she didn’t miss the significance of his action. He found her so important, beautiful and special to him that he’d let open water rest upon her. Between them the action meant she was worth more than all the gold and jewels he could give. Pretty babbles and gemstones were of little worth to desert folk, water was everything. Wasting water, be it as tears or upon the body was a huge gesture.

Oz reached out and caught a pearl of water on his finger as it dripped over her side and drew it back up to the middle of her stomach. Watching the cool tracks upon her skin in a silent awe of her, he bent and started to kiss along the tracks of water. Ruby lifted her hips as the feeling of water on her skin and his lips went straight to her core. She could feel how her fluids leaked down and ran in thin tiny rivers onto the bedding. She arched her back letting out a long moan as Oz kissed down her stomach, he paused at her Venus mound and looked up to her. Her blissful state made him smile and he moved down, kissing a kiss to her clitoris.

Ruby shouted out her eyes flying open, that definitely felt different! Her chest heaved as he kissed it again, his tongue darting out to stroke her engorged stiff pearl. He had to pull back to avoid getting hit in the nose, as she bucked under him. “That okay?” Oz had read that it felt very good but he was trying not to touch her hips to much so he couldn’t hold her down.

The blissful woman nodded rapidly not trusting herself to speak. Oz carefully touched her hip from above, avoiding her behind. “Can I touch you here? I won’t be able to do much if you buck every time.” Ruby tried to calm herself and really feel his hand, he had placed it so it was only brushing one of her hip bones, rather then using them as a grounding. “That’s okay.” It was also placed right above their baby and she was used to it lingering there.

Oz dipped his head back down and kissed her sex again, feeling how its lips spread for him. Cautious he licked at her clit again, then as he had read to do in the books. He curled his tongue behind his teeth and stroked back and forth over it with the smooth underside of his tongue.

Ruby screamed and Oz jumped back almost tumbling out of the tent. Ruby leaned up at him confused for a moment. “Why did you stop? Get back here!” She pointed between her legs, too wrapped up in the pleasure and the sudden stop of it to be shy. Her body was humming with pleasure her making her sex clench and ache.

“You screamed!” Oz exclaimed making no move to get back to her.

“Yes that felt really good,” Ruby spoke slowly as if taking to a misbehaving child. “Now get back here! And do that again!”

“Alright alright.” Oz spoke softly and moved back to her making sure to place his hand the same way as before. He eased his way back into it again, kissing around her sex and couldn’t help but smile as Ruby pressed her hips up to him with an annoyed little huff. He chuckled and rolled his tongue again and started to caress her pearl again.

For his sake Ruby tried not to scream, she ended up with long high keens till she had to pant to regain her breath. She planted her feet and pushed up against him, begging without saying a word for more. Oz moved his hand from her stomach to press a finger inside of her finding her core sopping wet and dripping filled him with pride. He found he could easily press a second finger inside, it was a little hard to work his fingers in time with his tongue but he managed it after a few tries.

The silver eyed woman arched under him lifting her back clear off the ground, her fists gathering up the blanket. Oz had no choice but to follow her, he slipped a third finger inside and she came with another pleasured scream, her fluids covering his chin. Her husband caught her before she could fall to hard back onto the blankets and moved back up her body. He ached to be inside of her again and given her blissful state he knew she’d be okay with that. He lined up and pressed slowly inward.

“Ohhh.” Ruby moaned and looked up to him eyes fogged over with pleasure, it felt better this time. Her body relaxed from pleasure, with none of the nervousness of before. She raised her hips slightly again giving him a better angle. Oz braced himself above her, his eyes mostly closed as he slowly entered her. She keened when he pushed over that most pleasurable spot within her and let out a long happy sigh when he filled her.

“Good?” Oz asked again, he was in Valhalla. He didn’t think he’d ever want to rut again, not when taking your time felt this good. She was in that perfect place so wet and hot around him, not to tight or loose that near hugging sensation. Perfectly tight around him, her core clenching and rippling around him as she commanded her muscles to squeeze him.

“Really really good.” Ruby moaned her eyes fluttering, he started to move slowly drawing out this joining. He bent down and kissed her again, forgetting his chin was still wet from her juices. Ruby only giggled and kissed them away, it was rather arousing tasting herself a part of her wondered what he tasted like. She wove her hands into his hair and he slowly rocked into her favouring small moments over longer ones. “I want to try something, roll us over please?”

Oz hesitated but wanted to give her want she wanted, he tucked his head into her neck and waited till her thighs were tight around his hips. Carefully he rolled them over, his hands instantly going up to push Ruby’s hair out of her face, doing this made him nervous. Ruby mirrored him, petting and stroking his hair as she started to flex and roll her hips. Trying to figure out a longer stroke.

Her lover’s hands roamed over her body as his breath quickened this felt very good, the rising rocks of her hips then the long sweep she did down. The silver eyed woman moaned and pushed herself up bracing her hands on her shoulders as she moaned and started to bounce on his lap.

Oz snapped back jerking away from her and all he could see was Salem. He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her off, though she didn’t go far. Ruby was stunned for a moment before quickly catching on as Oz curled up into a ball on his side with his head between his hands. She crawled back over to him her hands going into his hair. “Sorry sorry. Shh, we’re home in the desert you’re free.”

When he whimpered rather then being calmed she climbed over him and laid down beside him facing him. She reached out and pulled his hands from his hair and held them in hers, after a moment's consideration she put one on her breast. He liked her breasts and she was willing to bet Salem hadn’t let him touch hers. She rubbed the back of his hand, “You’re safe love,” she spoke softly calling him love felt strange, not bad but strange. “feel me not her.”

Slowly her words started to reach him, he stopped seeing Salem bouncing on him. He opened his eyes to see his wife’s concerned and loving expression. “Sorry.” He said softly feeling a little bit ashamed for for being weak, for triggering where she could see it. Ruby slid over closer to him so their bodies were pressed up against each other. “It’s okay, Qrow once said that it’s okay to not be okay and that we aren’t going to become okay. It’s in how we handle it.”

“You are so wise.” Oz pulled her into his embrace and kissed her softly. He felt her hand roam down his stomach. “Do you want to try again?” Ruby asked, tracing her fingers though the hair of his groin. She still ached for him, to feel more pleasure and to climax in his arms again.

Her husband nodded and kissed her again, letting her deepen it and focusing on her to help him grow hard again. It did not take long only a few strokes of Ruby’s hand. “Can we try it on our sides?” He asked, before that had been a good place for the both of them. “I’d have to be behind you though.”

“Sure.” Ruby let go of him and turned over drawing her legs up so he had access.

Carefully Oz curled around her, he bit his lip as he pressed back inside of her. She felt tighter this way and he had to take deep breaths to keep control of himself. Ruby arched her back welcoming him inside, her own breath picking up as her eyes widened. This felt different and she really liked it. “Oh Oz.” She purred her eyes sliding shut as the pleasure filled her.

Oz took that as a good sign and braced his upper leg against the floor and started to thrust in long movements. He groaned, this was good, quickly becoming his favourite, he reached up and cupped a breast massaging it gently. The pleasure was quick to build in both of them again, the rhythmic slap of their bodies a new sound for them both. The feeling of each others heaving chests, the moans, grunts and cries of pleasure giving them something new and good to lose themselves in. They came together with a low grunted groan and a high keen. Ruby tightened pulsing around him has he shot his thick load into her again and again, coming long and hard. Sleep quickly yanked them both under where they lay.


	2. Plans set in motion

Ruby awoke to Oz snuggling up tight to her with a sleepy purr, kissing her cheek. She giggled and petted his arm, she didn't normally liked being contained but for some reason his arm wrapped around her torso a hand cupping a breast and a leg over hers made her feel all warm and fuzzy. She could hear the storm had stopped and the tent was still. Wiggling her hips she took stock, sore but otherwise fine and still glowing from his earlier attentions.

A sleepy mumble came from behind her. “You keep that up I will have you again.” The hand cupping her breast started a slow massage.

“Well if you’re not too tired.” Ruby purred and started to grind her behind against his manhood in slow small circles.

Oz chuckled and kissed her neck. “Love a phase about bunnies, err I mean rabbits comes to mind and I find it a very accurate statement about my libido right now.” He said pressing his hips forward to make his point.

Ruby turned her head and kissed him. “I think the same phase could be used to describe me.”

Oz kissed her again and showed her just how much he enjoyed her wake up call.

 

* * *

 

Eventually~ mostly because their stomachs were demanding they replace the calories they had been burning they got up. Ruby played with a apricot, thinking over her idea. “So… Oz, rather than go home maybe we could go deeper? I’ve never been to a village within the desert and you must have been deeper.”

Oz snagged a fresh sactual of water after a sip he said, “My mother was from a Sietch tribe rather than a roaming one. So yeah, I moved back and forth a far bit. Tai was my main teacher but I had friends who taught me other styles in the desert mostly Duncan and Stilgar. Duncan was just a training friend and Stilgar, a strange mix of uncle and grandfather.” he paused in picking up a date. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“Think you could find them?” Ruby popped a date into her mouth.

“If I can’t they sure as heck will find us.” Ozpin smiled. “It will be nice to go for a longer ride.” He sigh and smiled. “Qrow sometimes came with Mom and I, but I like riding more than him. There is just something about the feel of a worm under my feet, I can embrace a storm but… it’s just not the same.”

“Raven mentioned that you’ll have to earn your place in her tribe again, what's that about?” Ruby drew the blanket over her as a breeze swept through the tent.

“Probably will have to spar with one of her warriors, though as a mage she might let me skip that. Bring in a spice haul or one of glass or gold, prove I can still ride a worm. Though I imagine she knows I can by now. Though I haven’t done a ten thumper ride in ages, it will depend what she wants me to do. Have you ever met a Reverend Mother?” Oz played with the corner of the blanket his gaze roaming up her body.

“Dad’s told me about them, they hold the knowledge of the desert. The have the memories of each Reverend Mother that came before her. She is the history of the Fremen and she moves between the tribes, connecting us all together. Sometimes they are future seers too.” Ruby recited the lesson, Tai had made sure she knew her own culture even if she had been hidden from it.

“Raven might send me on a task, like bringing the Reverend Mother to her tribe. Given how she is trying to establish the town again, it would be the perfect time to call upon The Mother.” He had another sip of water before passing it off to Ruby.

“Should we head back and ask Raven before going deeper?” The Silver eyed woman asked before having a sip.

Oz shook his head chuckling. “Not much of a task if I volunteer.”

Ruby giggled and nodded her head. “So further into the desert?”

Ozpin nodded and they got ready for the day.

 

* * *

Ruby was getting the hang of worm riding, learning how to sway with it. Oz even let her stand before him now rather than behind. She sat there now, a hand on the worm, feeling the push and pull of it, the warm heavy brown scales under her hand. They were both dressed in desert gear again, light tight cloths, green billowing cloaks hoods up and tied down, scarves over their mouths. The Fae stroked the worm, she was feeling that ‘something’ Oz spoke about, there was something altogether unique about the feeling of riding such a huge creature. She was used to getting anywhere she wanted to go on her own power, it was nice to ride. Then there was Oz.

When he had been the Overlord his movements had all be purpose and power. Oz was could be rather timid at times, like he was afraid of his own strength. Ozpin the Fremen, he when rode and commanded the worm, was something different, something new and strange to her and something she liked very much. She could see the confidence of the Overlord, in how he held himself, how his feet were planted how he made slight adjustments in time with the worm’s movements. There was a care in when he placed his hooks though, knowledge and experience. She gave the hooks another look over, she was so used to seeing them covered in dust. They were thin whiplike shafts, each was about a meter and a half long with a glistening plasteel hoods at one end, roughened at the other end for a firm grip. Ruby turned her attention back to Oz admiring the way he looked out over the desert. Even through the glow she could see his eyes move as he scanned the desert. Seeking like a hawk, sharp and watchful.

“Ruby stand up and come here.” Ozpin commanded, he had found something.

Ruby smiled, she liked that cute and less timid but still her Oz. She stood and walked over to him, peer out into the sand trying to see what he was.

Oz handed her one of his hooks and pointed. “Spice patch,” Then he pointed a just behind that to dust cloud. “Worm sign. I think we’ve found our sietch family, I know this is their range, unless something catastrophic happened while I was asleep.” Oz took his hook back and moved it lifting a scale forcing the worm to turn.

They came within a fourth of a kilometer before Oz removed his hooks letting the worm go, both he and Ruby jumping to safety as huge beast dove back beneath the sands. Oz set the long hooks over his shoulder and offered his hand. Ruby took it and thread their fingers together, the other Fremen were already harvesting the patch. As they approached two men left the troop and walked toward them.

“Who goes there?” The elder man asked, his skin was dark and leathery, Ruby would learn this to be common upon deep desert Fremen.

Ozpin recognized the voice instantly and couldn’t believe his luck. He pulled down his hood and scarf. “Stilgar?”

Both men came to a lurching halt then the younger man pulled off his hood and scarf, Ruby was amazed by his bright blue on blue eyes. He raced over to Oz and embraced him, Ruby stepped out of the way while Oz hugged the man back. His skin was lighter than Stilgar’s, his hair black and messy, lastly he was almost as tall as Oz. “Ozpin?” Duncan reached up to Oz’s face and held it between his hands. “You’re hair!” His smooth voice dropped in worry, “Your eyes.” his eyes danced up and down Oz. “And you’re so young.”

“It’s a long unpleasant story,” Ozpin held Duncan’s head and touched their foreheads together for a moment then pulled away. In time with each other they dropped their hands and Ozpin looked over to Stilgar. “one I’ll tell privately and only once.”

Oz bowed his head to Stilgar and raised his hands before his chest, one palm up the other down, he moved them apart while saying. “Greetings Naib.”

Stilgar scoffed and approached pulling Oz into a much briefer hug. “None of that formality boy.” Ruby saw that his eyes were the same shocking blue as Duncan. Stilgar looked over at her, the small woman stood in Oz’s literal shadow, he smiled at her using said shade. “Introduce us to your companion.”

Oz moved back to Ruby taking her hand again. “Duncan, Stilgar, this is Ruby Xiao Long, my wife.”

Ruby pulled down her hood, scarf and did the same action with her hands as Ozpin had done when greeting Stilgar. Palms facing each other, then moving then apart on a level plain horizontally. “Greetings Naib Stilgar and Duncan.” She bowed her head slightly as she spoke.

Duncan’s brow shot up when he saw her silver eyes. “Summer’s daughter? How did you land Summer’s daughter. I guess that explains the hair.” Stilgar elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow.” Duncan rubbed the offended spot.

Stilgar made the same gesture as Ruby had to him but bowed a little lower, instead of just an bow of the head. “Greetings Ruby Xiao Long, daughter of Summer. The death of your mother was a great blow to us all, it will bring all great joy to know it was not in vain.”

Ruby smile at the kind words but was a bit confused, these people seemed to know her mother very well. She pulled her hood back up as Stilgar address Ozpin. “Do you remember how to harvest?”

“I do.” Ozpin said bowing his head again.

“Then you two will help and you’ll call our worm, we have no mage among us and I’d rather not waste a Thumper.” Stilgar swept off to speak with the other members of the band.

“I do not know how to harvest.” Ruby said and Oz squeezed her hand gently.

“Outer desert I take it?” Duncan asked her, she had that softer look of outer desert about her.

Ruby nodded. “My father taught me Fremen customs but never let me go into the desert proper. He guards the eastern pass.”

“I know of Taiyang Xiao Long, he hasn’t come into the deep desert in some twenty years.” Duncan pulled three small sacks out of his pocket and gestured for them to follow. He picked a dark green spot for spice was green and sat Ozpin and Ruby doing the same. “Small amounts at a time, spin it and the sand will fall through the holes but the spice will remain.”

As they worked Ruby said. “That was about when I was born.”

“I guess that explains it.” Duncan said spinning the sack. “He was our only mage and we haven’t had another since. Though one did come with the Reverend Mother, I think Stilgar is trying to talk her into staying with us.”

Ozpin was quicker than Ruby noticing the subtle changes in the colour of the sand were the spice was thickest. “Raven is working on restoring the town, I have a feeling the Reverend Mother will want to visit soon.”

“You bought water back to it?” Duncan asked, the loss of the trading post had been felt throughout the desert.

“Salem cursed the well, I broke it then called a storm.” Ozpin said glancing at Ruby, she was working but he could see her play with the spice a little as well. He knew spice was different every time you tasted it, it was tempting him greatly, the cinnamon scent. He’d have to warn her away from it later, pregnant as she was he didn’t want her eating it anymore then she had too.

“We saw it and we saw Raven’s tribe head for it. Stilgar called form the Reverend Mother shortly after, I guess he wanted her to visit and to help prepare her for a visit to Raven’s tribe.” Duncan said.

“Very likely.” Ozpin said and then they fell into silence.

 

* * *

 

Ruby was more than a little amazed watching the Fremen mount the worm that Oz called. Duncan and Stilgar behind him. The rest of the troop was racing down the dune that she stood upon hooking onto the worm and riding it up as Oz turned it. She called upon her wings and leaped into the sky, banking so she could watch them for a moment longer. The ones upon the worm pointed at her, some even shouting having not noticed her while they worked. She flew in a graceful arc to land before Ozpin again with a smile. As Ruby settled Duncan and Stilgar moved into the places of the steersman. Oz smiled this bring back all sorts of warm memories he shouted out the traditional call. “Ach, haiiiii-yoh!”

With that together they turned the giant worm south, Ruby would soon learn to call them Makers. The sand and wind whipped at their cloaks as they road for Sietch and home.

 

* * *

Sietch’s came in many types, some man made carved out of the stone formations others, instead took up in natural caverns. Sietch Tabr was a mix of both, Ruby walked before as they entered through a small passageway sand and wind carved stone tight around them. It quickly opened in a large courtyard, full of people. There were so many scents in the air Ruby had a hard time picking them all out. She saw people making spice paper, foods, one man was giving a puppet show to children. However it was an old wizened woman that caught Ruby’s attention and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.  _ That must be the Reverend Mother. _ Ruby thought and looked to the two girls beside the old woman. One was of smaller stature, blonde with blue eyes, she would later learn was named Jessica and the other was a taller black haired cat faunus. Ruby had never seen a faunus before and was more than a little amazed by her.

Jessica approached as Stilgar turned to Ozpin and said. “Now come, we will share beer and you will tell us what happened to you.”

Before Ozpin could respond, Jessica approached. “The Reverend Mother would like to speak with the Silver Eyed one.”

“Perfect.” Duncan clapped Oz on the shoulder. “We can talk and drink and your woman will be in good hands.” He pulled Oz away from Ruby before he could get a word and Ruby found herself being pulled by Jessica towards the Reverend Mother.

Ruby decided she did not like the Reverend Mother’s eyes, white and blind yet seeing into her soul. She stared a Ruby for a solid minute before speaking. “Leave us.” Her voice was raspy and harsh, it sounded very old indeed.

Jessica and the faunus departed and the Reverend Mother started to walk out of the courtyard. Ruby frowned at her rudeness but had no choice but to follow. She took Ruby to a cavern of smooth stone, with cushions and rugs. Ruby picked her way slowly room there was a low table with a dark brown bottle upon it and two earth way cups.

“Sit.” The Reverend Mother gestured at the table and Ruby sat, pulling off her cloak and loosening the ties upon her desert wear.

The old woman sat across from Ruby slowly, the Fae could practically hear her bones creaking. She pour out the drink, it was a thick grey substance that Ruby didn’t want anything to do with. “Drink.”

Not wanting to be rude Ruby took a sip and coughed working to keep it down, it was overwhelmingly cinnamon. She heard the woman huffed annoyed and forced herself to have another drink, it wasn’t so bad the second time. Though the texture was still lumpy and it made her lips tingle. “What is that?” She asked finally setting the cup down.

“A concentrated spice, it will do you and your babe good.” The Reverend Mother sipped it.

Ruby paled. “How do you know about that? I barely know.”

The old lady looked soulfully at Ruby. “Your kind and Oz’s may have one magic my dear, but there are others. I saw your coming long before you even had the idea to come and I know how this will end. If you want that child of yours, you will drink the spice.”

Ruby forced herself to have another drink, fear starting to hammer in her heart. She would have to ask Oz or her dad about it, but she didn’t dare contradict the old lady. It was definitely getting more pleasant with each drink, the taste changing. “Why?” Ruby asked pressing a hand to her stomach, she was starting to feel strange.

“To know your future will only seal it, just do as I say girl. I have seen that the world will be a better place with your child in it. It is in my best interest to make sure you have it as soon as possible, yours as well.” She reached over and topped up Ruby’s cup.

“Why would I lose it?” Ruby asked drinking again, she was definitely feeling strange.

“Should the father die, both you and your child will.” The Reverend Mother said.

“That’s not how it works.” The Fae almost stood but only just managing to remain seated and respectful.

“Ozpin will be dead before the year is out. That much is certain. The spice will accelerate your pregnancy, you will give birth before he dies thus saving the child. Your life, it is much harder to see, I have seen futures were the birth kills you and others where it does not. There are too many variables surrounding it for it to be set in stone yet.” The Reverend Mother spoke calmly and to the point.

Ruby on the other hand was not calm she stood her eyes blazing with power. “You can’t know that! Ozpin will be fine! There is nothing going on! We’re safe, things are quiet!”

“A new threat is coming and Ozpin will give his life to save us all from enslavement. To save you and your son.” The elder said.

The Fae’s rage was derailed as her hand flew to her stomach, a boy, she was going to have a boy. She paced back and forth rubbing her stomach, her mind was telling her everything would be alright. Her heart, her magic, knew the Reverend Mother was telling the truth, she had  _ seen _ and truly believed that Ozpin would soon be dead. She wanted to save the baby, even if Ruby’s own fate was less certain. 

“Please sit and drink Ruby, I have seen that accelerating your pregnancy is the best path of action available. I have searched long for a Golden Path to guide us through these terrible times. This is the best I have seen.” The Reverend mother spoke softly how, Ruby’s eyes dimmed as she looked over to the woman, so covered in brown robes and shawls.

Ruby sat back her place and had a long drink, it was definitely getting easier to drink the more she drank it. “I am going to tell Oz about this.”

“He will rage, he well knows the dangers of spice. Do you really wish to endanger us by unleashing a wild storm mage upon us. This is between us dear Ruby, I really do just wish to help you. Both you and Ozpin are at the focal point of events, your choices will change the future for all of us.” The old voice spoke with such command.

“What’s coming?” Ruby asked. “What kills Oz.”

“I already told you, he will take his own life. The threats are numerous giving them a name will not help you. You would only hunt them and bring your doom upon yourself all the faster. But I will speak with Ozpin, tell him what he needs to do to keep you safe.” She refilled Ruby’s cup again.

The Fae had a sip, holding the cup tight between her hands. “Are you coming back to the town with us?”

“I am.” The Reverend mother said. “And it will be my last journey, Jessica and Blake will be coming as well. I don’t know which will take my place, that is a choice I will let them make.”

Ruby had a longer drink, it was nice to drink now having more a less settled on a flavour. She could feel it twisting in her stomach. “We don’t have spice at home.”

“The arrangements have been made. I know how much you will need.” The Reverend mother looked at Ruby sadly, dearly wishing that she would live.

The Silver eyes shivered and sipped again from her cup. She wanted to talk to Oz, wanted away from this place. Her hand went to her stomach and she sipped again, worried and stressed. This was not at all what she thought would happen when she suggested they come out here. What if the Reverend Mother was right? She shook her and said. “Excuse me.” She fled from the Reverend Mother so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she walked right into the faunus. “Sorry.” She mumbled, moving to go around her.

The faunus paused then grabbed Ruby’s arm. “Are you okay?”

The Fae shook her head. “No, not really. Do you know here Ozpin is?” She felt sick, whether it was the spice or the stress she didn’t know.

“He is still talking with Stilgar and Duncan.” The other woman said and let Ruby’s arm go. “Come. I’ve a place I do when I get stressed and confused. It’s one of the few quiet places in the Sietch.”

Ruby could do with a quiet place. “Okay, what’s your name?”

“Blake Belladonna.” Blake took her hand and led her deeper into the Sietch, through a twisted maze of stone corridors. They past one room where Ruby saw a stunted Worm before Blake pulled her past. The deeper they went the more Ruby heard the wind. “Wind traps?” She asked as they rounded a bend and walked down a few steps.

“Yes. There was a lots of moisture in the air this morning. We have been blessed by your arrival.” She gestured for Ruby to look out into the cavern, rather than at her.

“Wow.” Ruby’s eyes widened as she took in the cave, she had never seen so much water in her life. “A reservoir, I’ve read about them but never seen one before.” She stepped over to the ledge and knelt dipping her fingers into the cold water.

“There is a prophecy about a great drought, in which we will be cut off from the outside world. Naib’s have been creating these reservoirs all over the desert for centuries.” Blake explained.

“YOU DID WHAT???!!!!”

Ruby and Blake near jumped out of their skins the voice boomed through the Sietch and they heard the crack of thunder crashing through the halls. The Fae felt the bond twist and an outpouring of rage, she only just managed to stumble away from the water before she vomited. She distantly felt Blake’s hands in her hair, holding it back as Evil energy ran rampant through the bond. They heard another ear splitting CRACK of thunder.

Oz wasn’t annoyed, pissed or angry he was positively LIVID!! By this point Blake could feel the Evil energy rolling free in a tidal wave. “We need to get you out of here.” Blake pulled Ruby into her arms and picked her up sprinting through the halls and out the nearest entry way into the desert.

The sky had turned black lightning streaking across it. Blake put Ruby down. “I’ve got to go and protect the Reverend Mother.” As she turned Ruby grabbed her arm from where she sat. “Send Ozpin to me.” Blake opened her mouth to argue but snapped it shut and raced off.

Ruby tried to close down the bond, she near threw up again trying to fight off the Evil energy. She felt Oz behind her long before she saw him, his hands came up to shoulders and pulled her into his embrace. The Fae punched him in the shoulder and he let go instantly. “The energy Oz.” She turned away from him and covered her mouth to keep from throwing up again.

Ozpin had been too enraged to notice he had been calling on the Tower Heart. “I’m sorry.” He scrambled away from her and worked at shutting it down, he was too angry to stop leaking magic altogether but he managed to shut down the Evil energy.

Ruby felt it and stopped shaking, it felt so wrong inside of her. She activated her wings and bleed it off through them, forcing it out of her and away from her son. Her hands went to her belly as if doing so would protect him.

Oz watched her, her pain making his rage quell the storm calming as he did. After Stilgar and Duncan had been finished with his interrogation as unpleasant as it had been. He had gone to the Reverend Mother, seen the spice drink the look on her face as she calmly explained that she wanted Ruby to take spice for her pregnancy. His rage stemmed from knowing what spice could do to a pregnancy and the child. Pregnant woman were warned away from spice not encouraged to go onto it. The chances of the mother dying in labour were extremely high and it ran the risk of creating an abomination. A child brought to consciousness early, with the memories of personality of their ancestors. It would have no true personality of its own. He shuddered remembering the stories of Alia. He couldn’t believe the gall of the Reverend mother to risk his wife and child in such a way.

Ruby felt the foreign energy dissipated and turned back to Oz, he was sitting several meters away staring at her worried and still annoyed. She flicked her wrist gesturing for him to come and he was there in moments pull her into his embrace. “I’m sorry, I just … reacted when the Reverend mother told me what she wanted to do. Wanted you to do.”  She moved so he could tuck his head to her neck, held him to her just as tightly as he held her.

“What if she’s right?” Ruby asked softly. “What if something is coming, what if you die? She said I would die with you and our child. What if taking the spice is the right choice?” She rested her head on his, her cheek to his hair.

Oz pulled away to look her in the eye, he reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. “It’s a drug Ruby, this baby will burn through you if you take it. You’re not the first woman to do this, we’ve stories about children born of a high spice diet. Their mothers rarely live.”

“Rarely live, verses almost certain death. The Reverend Mother’s can see the future, this one has been looking at ours it seems for a very long time. They are supposed to be guides for our people, we are supposed to trust in them. Oz,” Ruby kissed his forehead. “I’ll take a chance of life over certain death. Go talk to her, she said she had a plan for you too.”

Ozpin tucked his head back to her neck, and pulled her into his lap. The storm finally vanishing as Oz snuggled tight to her, Ruby holding him tightly, her eyes squeezed shut. “I’ll talk to her.” He spoke softly. “Just let me hold you for a while first.” Ruby had no problem with that whatsoever.

 

* * *

 

Ruby wandered the halls, the Reverend Mother asked to speak with Ozpin alone. She hid in a doorway when she came upon the room with the stunted sand worm.  _ Maker _ , she corrected herself, her father had never impressed the importance of addressing the worms correctly. Though she knew these people viewed the worms as a physical manifestation of God. Spice was used in near everything and the spice came from the worms. She watched as two men turned ancient stone wheels, above the worms small pen stone gates open and water rushed into the sandly space, it was only two meters by two wide. The men closed off the gates and jumped down into the pen, she watched as they stood very still and then lunged.

Blake and Jessica had been standing to one side a large leather sack with ribbing in their hands. Neither wore very much, but enough to cover their modesty and keep their hair out of the way. The worm surfaced with a wailing cry and the two men forced it under the water again. Ruby’s hand bit into the stone, she didn’t know why they were drowning it, but she didn’t dare interfere.

Blake and Jessica waded into the water holding the sack between them. The men pulled the worm out of the water and the two woman covered its head with the sack. Ruby it hear it wretch, its vomit filling the bag, she watched it convulse once more and die. She covered her mouth and fled, her father had never mentioned this.

She tried to slow herself when she reached the courtyard, people were getting ready for the Reverend Mother to leave. Bags being packed, food prepped, equipment checked. She picked a corner to sit and watch in, children ran past and Ruby pressed a hand to her stomach. She would take the spice and hope that her Fae blood would protect her from it.

She saw Ozpin appear the Reverend mother by his side, they would leave come nightfall. She could tell by the look on Oz’s face he needed to talk to her. The Fae got up and slipped across the courtyard, Jessica and Blake approached the Reverend Mother and Ruby stole away with Oz.

Hand in hand he led them to a guest room Stilgar had assigned them. He closed the door behind them and let Ruby go, she backed up into the small space watching him. Ozpin pressed a hand to his eyes, Ruby saw his shoulders shake once and knew he was trying to stifle tears. She stepped back to him resting a hand on his arm. “Oz talk to me, what did she say.” Her voice was coloured with concern.

Oz shook his head and turned to her, his hands reached out cup her head of their own accord. “I-.” His throat closed and he shook his head, he couldn’t tell her. She’d try to stop him, the Glorious Empire was coming, the Forgotten God would be here first. He had so much to get ready for, he needed to awaken the tower in the Netherworld, moving everything from his tower. Figure out how to get Gnarl to obey Ruby, Qrow, he needed to get Qrow ready. Oh Gods he was doing to die!

“Oz?” Ruby took his hands in hers, looking up to him. She watched him shake, whatever the Reverend Mother had said to him was doing a number on him. She pulled his hands from her face and drew him towards the bed, the base of it was stone with a mattress, blankets and pillows upon it.

He so desperately wanted to take her and run, run from the tower, his responsibilities. Find some small isolated corner of the world for them to have their son in. He knew that wouldn’t work, the Tower Heart needed a Overlord and the Empire would find them one day. It would purge magic from the land. What kind of future would their son have with magic being hunted down and exterminated? No, he had to stay, had to do his duty, he would deal the Empire a blow that they would never recover from. Tears slide from his eyes, but his Ruby would be safe, his son would live in a world with magic and that was worth giving up his life for.

Ruby moved back onto the bed, pulled at her clothes as she went. Oz followed yanking off his own clothes, following as she crawled backwards and capturing her lips in a kiss. “Talk to me?” She asked as his he dipped his head down to kiss at her breasts.

Oz shook his head, he couldn’t lose her, he now knew why the Reverend Mother wanted to speed Ruby’s pregnancy. It would save a child he would never get to meet. He kissed her breast trying to keep the tears at bay, then moved back up and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. Ruby reach out wrapping an arm around him, sliding the other under his neck as he kissed her long and slow. A voice in a deep dark corner of his mind told him that this was what he deserved. That he had done her such a wrong that giving his life to protect her was only just.

The Fae was trying to figure out what was wrong, as she kissed and touched. She could feel him grow aroused but she could also tell that was not his focus here. His hands roamed over her touch every part but her hips, like he was trying to memorize every curve and dip. “Oz please talk to me.”

Oz curled up around her, pressing his cheek to her breasts. “You need to take the spice.” He kissed her again, squeezing his eyes shut. “We don’t have a lot of time.” Ruby held him as he shook, felt his hands bite into her skin but it did not trigger her.

“Can you tell me what is going to happen?” The Fae asked, carding her fingers through his hair.

“No.” Ozpin said mutely, he rolled her onto her back. “The Reverend Mother has told me what to do, and it was for my ears alone.” He kissed her skin again as Ruby parted her legs he settled between them. “Please just let me love you, let me have you. While we still have the time.”

Ruby kissed him soundly, parting her lips and letting him inside, if it helped him he could have her as much as he wanted.

 

* * *

The troop left as dusk, Ozpin and Ruby this time riding behind instead of at the head. Ruby was snuggled up in Oz’s lap, he hadn’t let her go once since he returned, from the Reverend Mother. They had either made love or slept till it was time to go. No one bothered them, maybe on the Reverend Mother’s orders, maybe not, they didn’t know or care. Ruby was worried with how quiet Oz was being, but then he was also extremely attentive to her. Each touch lingered, each kiss led to another. When they stopped and set camp, he made love to her again till she could not think through the pleasure.

By the time the town was in sight, Ruby was very worried about him. Whenever he was not looking at her he had an almost dead look in his eyes, they’d dimm to the point Ruby could see the iris’s again.

As soon as they got to the town Oz kissed her head and said. “I’ve got to visit the Tower.”

Ruby grabbed his hands before he could turn away from her. “I wish you would tell me something of what’s going on.”

Ozpin pulled her to him, she rose up on the tips of her toes to hug him. He held her tight and said. “I’ve just got to get things ready. The Forgotten God will come first, but when I have his army you must stay in the desert.” He bent and kissed her briefly. “I’ve got to make a safe place for you, inform Weiss about what is going to happen. I’ll be back by nightfall I promise.” 

Ruby let him pull away, “I’ll hold you too that.” she said softly. She knew he didn’t mean it to, but it felt like he was pulling away.

“Thank you for understanding.” Oz kissed her again and raced up the hill to the tower gate.

Blake had been watching the whole thing while Raven spoke with the Reverend Mother. “He means well.” She walked over to Ruby, looking up at the tower gate, its glow slowly fading.

“I know, he just won’t tell me what is going to happen.” Ruby said looking to the taller girl.

“The future is a fickle thing, I’ve heard bits of what’s going to happen. Sometimes the Reverend Mother speaks when she is trying to see the future. Trust him in this Ruby, he’s been told what he needs to do to ensure the best future.” Blake said but got rather distracted when Tai and Yang, who was now wearing breeches and a light tunic entered the town.

Ruby pulled her cloak around her and started to walk towards home. “Best future for who?” She asked softly a hand going to her baby.

 

* * *

Ozpin walked through the tower gate and let out a commanding yell. “Gnarl!” He waited for the elder minion to race up the steps, he was glad Qrow had spared the minion. Having Gnarl would make this much easier.

“Back I see Sire, what can I help you with?” The minion rung his clawed hands, he knew he stood and thin ice regarding the Overlord.

“I married Ruby, if anything happens to me you will obey her correct?” Ozpin asked crossing his arms.

“Till a suitable Overlord appears yes.” Gnarl said in complete honesty.

“She’s pregnant, it will be a boy.” Ozpin said flatly.

“She will have our undying loyalty!!” Gnarl all but bounced from foot to foot, it had been to long since there was a child in the tower. Minions really were good babysitters, especially the blues.

Oz couldn’t help but chuckle at that, well that solved the succession problem. “I need the Netherworld Tower and everything in here moved to it.”

The minion’s jaw worked up and down. “Sire how do you know about that?”

“We will be at war soon Gnarl, how I know something is none of your concern. Show me the tower.” Ozpin gestured at the tower gate.

“As you wish sire.” Gnarl walked over to the gate and with a wave of his clawed hand added a new location. Ozpin and Gnarl stepped through.

Unlike in the Tower the Netherworld tower was not for show. It hung like a stalactite from the ceiling of a huge cavern and was in a state of rather horrendous disrepair. It needed no Tower Heart to function and instead of a pool of water to walk into, they materialized in the center of eight thin craggy claw like rock formations that spun and opened like a hand. The magic of the Netherworld slowly lowering them to the floor. As soon as Ozpin’s feet touched the gate below the clawed formation the whole tower thrummed with life. Dead symbols around the gate flared to life glowing orange.

“Ah good, it recognises you as the Overlord.” Gnarl said he always liked the Netherworld nice and warm.

Ozpin surveyed the throne room, it was much larger than his one in the other tower. It was entirely black stone ornately carved, little streams of lava running through the floor. The ambience was a dark red light, but it was very open.  _ At least Ruby will have that. _ He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, out onto a massive balcony. The cavern was massive, he could see downed bridges leading to other parts of the cavern, it was huge to say the very least. He looked up to see the rest of the tower, it just went up and up. Cargy but strong, they would not want for space.

He walked back inside. “I need this place rebuilt.”

“And the Tower Heart my Lord?” Gnarl asked, curious as to what was going through Ozpin’s head.

“Won’t be a problem when we need this ready, leave it where it is. I will need it later.” Ozpin shivered, yes he would need it.

They returned to the other Tower and Ozpin set the gate to visit Heaven’s Peak. He shoved his hands into his pockets, he vaguely remembered he was still dressed like a Fremen. Not that he cared, he had much more pressing things on his mind. He weaved through the crowds his hood pulled down to hid his eyes.

He found Qrow and Weiss in a training room of the castle, Weiss summoning small white glyphs as she practiced her magic under Qrow’s supervision. They both looked over to him when he pulled his hood down and shut the door behind him.

Qrow saw the worried near dead look in Ozpin’s eyes. “Oz?” He jogged over and embraced the taller man in a quick hug. “What’s wrong?”

Oz took a deep breath. “I had a rather long talk with the Reverend Mother, we’ll have the Glorious Empire on our doorsteps in a little more than seven months. We will have to put it off till they start their invasion, but I need the entire domain evacuated by that seventh month.”

Weiss dropped her rapier in shock and covered her mouth with both hands. She shook her head. “Ozpin, these people don’t have anywhere to go!”

“They can’t stay here if they want to live, I have a plan and the fewer civilian casualties there are. The happier I’ll be, what I plan do too won’t distinguish good from bad.” Ozpin looked over to Qrow after rubbing his eyes for a moment. “Qrow, I’ve got Gnarl working at restoring the Netherworld tower, it will be a last bastion of safety should you and Ruby need it.”

Qrow did not like where this was going, he hated the Reverend Mothers, poking their noses into other people's affairs. It sure looked like she had done a number on Ozpin. “Oz stop a second, what’s going on?”

Oz took a deep breath. “The Empire will come, they will lay waste to anything that stands in their way and what they don’t kill they will enslave. They will focus on me, I want the domain empty, when I have them where I want them focused on me. I’ll.” He snapped his jaw shut and hugged himself. This would save everyone, the Reverend Mother had told him what would happen if he didn’t do it. 

“You’ll blow the Tower Heart.” Qrow’s jaw fell he turned on his heel and started to pace. He knew the Empire had developed a way to kill or absorb magic, he wasn’t quite sure which is was. The plan was sound, a skeleton of people would have to remain in the domain to make it look convincing for the Empire. They’d turn their whole army against an Overlord, Oz wanted to bait them in and then was going to blow them and himself sky high. Qrow rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. “Arg! You know this is suicide!” The red eyed man rounded on his friend.

“But it will work, you’ll all be safe.” Oz hunched over on himself.

“What about Ruby? If you kick the bucket the child-”

Ozpin cut him off. “Ruby is going to start taking spice, it will accelerate the pregnancy. Give my son a fighting chance.”

“She’s doing what?!” Qrow’s rage wasn’t far off from Ozpin’s, his magic rose in a black and red oozing wave of fire around him.

“I reacted the same way Qrow, but the Reverend Mother says it will save the child.” Ozpin wanted a drink or something, he hated talking about this again.

“At what cost!” Qrow yelled. “You know the mothers almost never live! And it can seriously mess up the child!”

“You think I don’t know that!” Oz rose straightened to his full height and snapped back. “What are my choices Oz? I run? The Empire goes from one country to the next exterminating magic? That’s not a world I want my son to grow up in! I do nothing? Thousands die! I fight and die, Ruby goes into labour two months early and both she and my son die!” Ozpin approached Qrow. “Ruby takes the spice, speeds her pregnancy gives birth in seven months rather than nine, she only might die. And our son will live, either way. I draw in the Empire, blow the Tower Heart wipe out the Empire’s armies and my wife and son will be safe.” The Silver haired man sagged and rubbed his temples. “What else can I do Qrow? The Reverend Mother has been trying to figure this one out for a long time.” Ozpin walked away and sat heavily in a chair against the wall. “I yelled at her, saying you’d all stand with me.” He rubbed at his eyes again. “She showed me a future where that is what we do, we all die.” He shook his head trying to get the images out of his mind. “I’m doing the best I can Qrow. The Reverend Mother can’t see beyond the cataclysm blowing the Heart will cause. Can’t you see I’m doing what is best for us all.”

“You’ll need an army, not even minions will be enough to stand against the Empire.” Oz’s despair and dulled his anger, his magic fading back into his skin.

“The Forgotten God is going to make a move soon, trying calling my people into his Infernal Abyss. Instead he’ll get me, I’ll take his realms one by one, working my way up to him. I’ll take the Infernal Abyss and then I’ll have an army against the Empire. Not that it will do much good, made of magic and all that. But it will give the illusion that I am putting up a fight.” Ozpin let his hands fall between his legs his elbows on his thighs.

Weiss thought it was a sound plan, with the least amount of lives lost. But looking at Qrow she knew that was not what he wanted to hear.

Qrow paced across the room, his anger simmering. “What do you want me to do Oz?” Qrow asked, he knew Oz wanted something, there had to be more to his haunted look whenever he looked up at Qrow.

“Ruby. Tai, Raven and Yang are going to leave. Ruby won’t be able too and she’ll need someone to help her with the baby.” Oz stood and walked over to Qrow. “Please look after her. Be there for her, she’ll have no one else.”

Oz might as well have stabbed Qrow for the feeling that request invoked. No one had ever asked him to protect something he was  _ Qrow _ after all. Qrow the Valiant to his face, Qrow the blood mage behind his back. Mass murder, who didn’t even have the decency to let the bodies of the dead rest. Blood mage, necromancer, murder . . .  _ vampire _ and those were just the nice names. It wasn’t his fault his magic lent very nicely to the darker arts, or that his name meant bloody misfortune. There was a reason he didn’t like Reverend Mothers.

“Oz, I am so not the man to protect someone. That’s always been your thing.” Qrow was struggling with the request, the desert was the last place he wanted to go. With the tribes coming back, he shuddered to think about meeting any elder member. His father had left a lasting impression, he could do without the death glares and sneaking spice into his food.

“I trust you, Ruby does too.” Ozpin said with a sad smile, watching the wheels turn in Qrow’s head.

Qrow shook his head and started to pace again. “You know it won’t work.”

“Qrow-.” Ozpin took a step towards Qrow.

Qrow let his other side out, his eyes turning black with dark red irius, his skin pale and canines extended. His magic ripped free of him and his physical body faded away into shadow outlined in red. Smaller lesser demons that he commanded swimming through him. Red eyes opening and closing, appear and disappearing over his body. “I’m half demon remember?” Qrow snarled, throwing his arms wide casting the whole room into darkness.

Weiss backed away and fell on her behind, she hadn’t know this about her father.

Oz smiled sadly at Qrow, Qrow was not a creature of Evil, Demon, Fae, Angel, all names for creatures beyond human. Names human’s had picked with no real understand of the creature they assigned it too. “So? All the better to protect her with. You’ll have to convince her to use it, but I am making you two a home away from the desert and tribes. You won’t have to endure them if you don’t want too. You are a Demon, she is Fae, I’m just plain human. You’ve more in common with her then I do. More of her own kind then I am, I bet if you actually let your power manifest as it’s supposed too, she won’t even be able to glamour you.” Ozpin reached out and his hand sank through the blackness that was Qrow, right where his heart was.

Qrow shivered but didn’t pull away, his power started to draw back in on himself. Ozpin reach out with his other hand and touched Qrow’s cheek. “You are my best friend. I’ll keep us all safe, I’ll hide you and her. Take out the Empire as best I can. All I ask is for you to make sure my wife is safe, to love her and my son.”

Qrow sagged his magic calming but his eyes and teeth remaining as they were. He fell into Oz’s embrace and squeezed the man in a near bone breaking hug. He didn’t want Ozpin to die, didn’t want this task, but he knew Oz would do it. He would save them all and Qrow was not about to leave Ruby all alone. “Alright.” He whispered, pulling away trying to fight away the pain in his heart. “I’ll look after her.” The black eyed man turned back to Oz and poked him in the chest. “You just take as many of those bastards with you as you can.”

“Count on it.” Ozpin said and looked over to Weiss walking over and offering his hand. She took it and pulled herself back onto her feet. “We need to organize the evacuation, or at least start on it, I promised Ruby I’d be back by night fall. Oh!” Oz remembered something else. “The Reverend Mother has reached the end of her life. She is going to pass her power on, so Waters of Life ceremony, you two should come. I bet you both could do with a good roll in the hay.”

Qrow scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I still remember the last time I had the Waters.”

“I do to, you lucky duck! My mom wouldn’t let me participate. You had three women! Just how high were you?” Ozpin asked.

“It’s not a high, it enhances sensation not dulls it.” Qrow said smiling fondly on the memories, the spice orgy was one of the few times he felt like he was part of the tribe.

“What are you to talking about?” Weiss asked.

“You should just come and find out.” Ozpin said, ruffling his hair. After all the stress of the last two days, it would do him good as well. Though he’d keep to Ruby, other tribes women did not interest him.

Weiss looked over to her father for confirmation. Qrow shrugged. “Couldn’t hurt, it will get you out of this castle. Come on work before play.”

They departed the training room, Qrow hiding his less human aspects as they went. They worked till dusk then returned to the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: The Spice extends life, expands consciousness, is vital to space travel...  
> Oops sorry wrong time line.


	3. A door cracked open

Ruby and Oz sat atop a house watching the ceremony below them, Jessica volunteered to replace the Reverend mother. The water from the drowned worm was changed by her and made safe for all to drink. Changing of the water was a magic unique to the Reverend Mothers and those trained by them. During the process the old Reverend Mother died as her memories and personality were transferred to the new one. The changed water, usually no more than a mouthful was then added to the rest of the water from the drowned worm and changed by it. Making a poison into a powerful aphrodisiac, which was then shared. Neither Oz or Ruby had much interesting in the resulting orgy, they were more than happy just with each other. Oz had collected a small sample of the water for themselves however, if they wanted to try it later and alone.

Qrow flew down beside them transforming from crow to human. He sat beside Oz with a flop a leg hanging down over the ledge. He watched Weiss and Duncan pair up, Yang with Blake, Tai was near attacked by several women. He rolled his eyes, somethings never change.

“You’re not going down?” Ozpin asked, raising a brow looking at his brother in arms.

“Na, I’d rather avoid the tribe as much as possible. Plus,” he glanced down with a sad frown. “it’s just not as much fun as it was. Pointless in a way.”

Oz reached over and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “You’ll find someone, someday.”

Qrow scoffed. “Half demon blood mage remember? With my luck it will be some Mistress of Evil or something like that.”

Ruby moved onto Oz’s lap sitting across it, he wrapped an arm around her waist holding her to him. “You’re half demon? I’ve read about demons but never met one before.”

The red eyed man shrugged. “Yeah, got my blood magic from my father and found that shadow magic liked me. I glamour most of the time, unlike with you it’s pretty obvious that I’m not completely human when I don’t glamour.”

“I’d like to see that.” Ruby leaned her head on Oz’s chest, the night air was very brisk and he was warm.

Qrow’s jaw dropped in shock, no one had ever mentioned wanting to see him without glamour. “Uh, I guess if you really want I don’t mind, it will be nice to not have to devote magic to glamouring for a bit. You two want to head home? The chorus down there is getting a bit loud.”

“Sure! Meet you guys there.” She bounced off Oz’s lap and activated her wings taking to the sky.

As they jumped down from the house and headed off at a light run Qrow said. “She looks well. Does she know?”

Oz shook his head. “No, I don’t want her running off to fight the Glorious Empire thinking that way I won’t have too. I have seven months and I am going to make use of every second with her.”

They fell into silence as they ran, Ruby was already waiting for them sitting in the grass playing with a strand. Oz walked over and sat down beside her again, the little Fae wasted no time in claiming his lap again.

Qrow started to remove layers make a nice neat pile till all he had left was his breeches. He shook his head like a big cat his glamour falling in a clean wave. His skin turned a dark almost black grey, his eyes black with a glowing ring of crimson red. His ears pointed and tapered, and his canines extended. Flat laying black feathers appeared over his shoulders down his collar, when he turned Ruby could see they blanketed his shoulders drawing inward to trail down his spine ending just before his tail bone. They also trailed down his arms to his wrists his fingers now ending in long black claws.

Ruby cocked her head. “Pretty, I see where you got your name from.”

Qrow turned back around blush dusting his cheeks, he stepped over to the pair and sat down while saying. “I’m glad you like them, every girl I’ve tried being honest with has run for the hills.” He rubbed each finger tip retracting the claws one at a time.

“Their loss.” Ruby said firmly she had the urge to reach out and pet his feathers. She wondered if they were anything like hers.

“Well my glamour only hides their physical appearance. When people touch they can tell they are there, makes it hard to properly fall in love before having to spill the milk.” He leaned back on his hands and looked up at the stars.

“Can you make wings like me?” Ruby asked, she thought he was like a Silver Eyes, maybe as magical creatures they were related.

“Yeah, but it’s safer just to stick with transforming into a crow. You inspire awe, I inspire fear.” He gestured to himself then let his head fall back to admire the stars.

Oz played with a strand of Ruby’s hair. “You two should go flying sometime.” He was glad that Ruby was taking Qrow’s real form so well. He hoped the two would be able to bond before he was no longer with them.

Ruby squirmed in Oz’s lap after she bit her lip for a second she asked. “Can I touch your feathers Qrow? You can touch mine.” She looked up at Oz would gave a confirming nod, he was okay with it.

“Uhh.” Qrow kneed the ground thinking it over. “Okay just give me a minute I might as well call up my wings.” He had to close his eyes and concentrate for a moment, he used them so rarely he had almost forgotten how to call them. Unlike Ruby instead of forming first out of energy, his formed from blood, a flowing red skeletal shape that then filled out into flesh and finally inky black feathers tipped in red. The wings themselves were shaped more eagle like in contrast to Ruby’s hawk shaped wingspan and near doubled the size of hers. He was a much larger so it stood to reason they would be different as well. He groaned and grimaced, he defiantly needed to let his wings out more often, it rather hurt to call them at all.

“Wow.” Ruby crawled out of Oz’s lap her eyes wide as she took in Qrow’s wings. She had to admit they tickled something in her hindbrain that just declared extremely loudly that wings on another person was SEXY. Hers came up with ease, she didn’t even consciously call them. The transition from white energy to soft silky feathers was near instant.

Last time he saw her wings not in a combat situation he had found her beautiful, now seeing hers had the same effect on him as his did to her. He found himself getting up and kneeling as she did, his hands seeking her downy white as her soft nimble ones threaded through his abyss black feathers.

Ozpin watched with a satisfied smile, they would have no trouble bonding without him. He watched as their wings twitched the ends meeting and pressing together. He didn’t feel threatened by Qrow, Ruby was his wife, his bonded, she’d never willingly look elsewhere for a mate. However Fremen culture didn’t promote fealty, sure you had your one and only, but if all parties were in agreement…

He got up and pulled the satchel with his sample of the waters of life in it. Moving over he ran a hand through Ruby’s feathers, unlike before she let out an moan. Oz positioned himself, so she could lean into his back and held up the leather bag between them a silent offer.

Qrow yanked his gaze and hands away from Ruby’s wings, looking rapidly between Oz and the bag. “You sure? You just married her, she’d yours I don’t want too-”

“It’s fine by me, I trust you. How about you Ruby? Want to try the waters of life and Qrow out?” Oz kissed her head as she looked up at him.

Ruby bit her lip and looked back at Qrow, his wings were  _ very _ sexy and so was the rest of him but what she had with Oz was so new. On the other hand, they did know each other really well and it was just for fun, she as already pregnant so they didn’t have to worry about that. There was something about Qrow that really appealed to her on a very basic level. “I don’t know…” She loved Oz, she didn’t love Qrow.

“It’s okay love, Qrow and I have done this before. It’s entirely up to you.” Ozpin stroked up and down her back with a finger, it helped her relax.

Ruby nibbled on her lip then took the bag from Oz. “If you are okay with it, then I would like to explore this.” She pulled the cap off. “Just one sip, right?”

“Just one, it’s worse than spice beer.” Qrow confirmed excitement growing in him, he could barely believe that Ozpin was okay with this. That said everyone else was having fun, it would be nice to not have to hide his features for once.

The silver eyed woman nodded and took one little sip, it tasted extremely strongly of cinnamon. She shallowed and gave the bag to Qrow who also had a very small sip. The effect was near instant her whole body warmed, her sex grew all the wetter and her skin flushed. Oz’s touch on her skin as he pulled the shoulders of her dress down helping her stand up and kick the clothing away. It felt like every nerve ending was on fire, but it was a pleasant smoldering fire that enhanced every little touch.

Qrow gave Oz the bag and the larger man drained it in one gulp. They both moved away from her to get rid of the last of their clothing before Ruby had time to whimper at the cool air over her skin, they were back. Oz was behind her again, letting her lean back on him, his hands running through her wings while Qrow took her head gently in both hands and kissed her.

His kiss was so different from Oz’s, there was no uncertainty, he was not timid, he kissed her firmly then pushed his wings against hers. For each feather that blushed against each other the sensations for both of them increased tenfold.

Oz couldn’t help but the marvel at the moans that escaped both of them. He guessed this was what happened when you put two alike creatures together, they seemed to both have the same ticks. He stroked through Ruby’s hair and Qrow pressed closer to her, his hands running over her breasts down to grip her hips.

Ruby’s eyes flew open and she waited for the panic, a panic that didn’t come. His hands were smaller than Oz’s, the grip was gentler than the Overlords ever was. The spice made it easier too, she didn’t even falterer when he drew her legs apart a hand of Oz’s sliding around her body to spread her folds for Qrow.

Qrow flexed his wings rubbing against hers on come ancient instinct, as he kissed her, pulling her gently into his lap and easing his way inside of her. His eyes fluttered, as her sopping velvet walls gripped him. Ruby moaned into the kiss, her hands sliding over his shoulders and burying themselves in his feathers. This felt so good, them both pressed up close to her, she  _ loved _ the feeling of Qrow’s mantle of feathers against her breasts as he rocked slowly up into her.

They didn’t need to talk a whole lot after that, as soon as Ruby pressed over a spot between his shoulder blades Qrow lost it and got lost in her. Their moans and cries screamed up into the sky, Oz found that if he touched the same place on Ruby she came that very instant. Needless to say he had a great deal of fun learning what made the two tick. He even found himself kissing Qrow on a few occasions, he had never really into men but Qrow was well Qrow, and they discovered kissing each other was very nice.

When Qrow had finished with Ruby, they switched Ruby riding Oz while Qrow explored her wings and back with masterful grace. For both of them it was like allowing their wings out, opened up a whole new world of sensations that humans could never have. The spice probably helped on that front too as Oz enjoyed himself just as much as the other two.

They ended up sleeping outside in an exhausted pile of limbs and feathers. Qrow’s mere presence scaring away any spiders or scorpions, so they could sleep safely. Ruby lay sprawled over Oz’s chest her wings partly closed blanketing them both, while Qrow turned Oz’s shoulder into a pillow as he slept on his front a wing covering Ruby and Oz the other resting on the ground.

* * *

 

Taiyang stood above the three with a smirk, it was just shy of noon and it was getting quite hot. Qrow was going to melt if he didn’t wake up soon. Blake, Weiss and Yang were all standing behind him giggled over the pile of limbs and feathers. Tai pressed a finger to his lips at them and walked into house then reappeared a moment later with a gong in hand. He walked silently over to the three standing about three steps away from them then raised the gong.

BOOM

The sound crashed through the air.”BWWWAAA!” Qrow leapt skyward flapping on instinct, before coming crashing back down. The shock didn’t allow for him to right himself in the air to fly properly. “You jerk!” His wings were raised up high making him look huge.

Oz and Ruby woke at the same moment Ruby leaping up and falling in a graceless flop as her legs declared she was SOO not moving on her own for a while. Oz threw a punch up into the sky before coming around and seeing what was going on.

“Rise and shine sleeping beauties, wake up time because I don’t want to hear any bitching about heat stroke.” Tai set his hands on his hips smiling down over the three, he was glad they had fun last night too.

The giggling girls brought the attention of the three to them. “Weiss!” Qrow jumped again startled and swiftly moved his wings to cover his crotch, walking over to his clothes.

Ruby did the same only hiding her breasts as well, her cheeks lighting up scarlet. While poor Oz had only his hands to cover himself with, his cheeks also turning a glorious shade of bright red. He got up and grabbed his pants turning away from the girls to pull them. Blushing all the brighter when Blake and Yang did wolf whistles ogling his butt.

Weiss giggled but a sharp look from her father kept her from joining in with the other two. Blake and Yang had hit it off yesterday and were rubbing off on each other. “Yeah yeah enough from you three.” Qrow groused and grabbed Ruby’s dress helping her into it after he was dressed in his breeches again.

“You okay?” Oz asked coming back to her, he couldn’t help but admire her breasts from this angle her wings didn’t hide anything at all.

Ruby blushed bright and fixed her dress as best she could without getting up. “I can’t stand.” She muttered under her breath.

The three girls burst into laughter not even Weiss being able to contain herself, Tai chuckling under his breath. Yang and Blake ended up leaning on each other, for a moment before the fell to their knees holding their guts as they laughed.

“Jerks.” Ruby glared at them, so what she was sore! They both were extremely vigorous! Mages lived for centuries so Qrow was still in his prime of fucking and she was pretty sure he had taught Oz a thing or two last night.

Oz picked her up bridal style and she let her wings disappear. “Come on to bed you.”

“But I’m hungry!” Ruby declared with a shout and wrapped an arm around his neck.

“Go put her to bed, these three and I will get started on making a breakfast fit for the Kings.” Tai said and rolled his shoulders. “I think it’s safe to say we are all hungry.”

“Here here!” Blake said, she thought she could eat a methodical horse!

Tai led the way back inside but Qrow hung back after everyone else had gone. He brought his right wing around and stroked over the arch. It really had been a long time since he went without glamour and no one had even mentioned it. He glanced over at the house and sighed, if he wrapped them around himself like a cap as Ruby often did they’d get in the way. If he let them rest naturally above him they’d hit the ceiling. 

He bit his lip and braced hands on his knees and called the massive wings back into his back. The processes made a horrible bloody wet squelching sound, he let out a quiet groan of pain. They did not want to go back to being hidden, he had to be still and pant for a moment, as sweat crawled down his back. He reached up and ran his hands over his face and down his body his glamour asserting itself. He sighed feeling the constant tap on his magic start, it was noticeable but not hindering. Maintaining a constant glamour was one reason he had so much magical energy to draw on, constant use, his body reacted but growing to supply more energy as a result.

Qrow sigh and gathered up the rest of his and Oz’s clothes, and paused lingering over Oz’s tunic. He pursed his lips, Oz had been… receptive to his kisses and touch last night. He wondered if his friends sexual appetites were a bit wider than he thought. He had known Oz for a very long time and while Oz had been gone he had experimented, experienced and enjoyed beyond the female spectrum. He even knew a few cantrips for cleaning the body inside and out for more broad play. That was one nice thing about the Glorious Empire, everyone fucked like bunnies and they didn’t really care where they stuck it. Needless to say he had learned a rather lot while spying and had enjoyed the lessons greatly.

He walked into the house silently thinking, he did care very deeply for Oz and wondered if Oz would be open to an evolution of their relationship. They were best of friends, but would it be alright to change that? Would Ruby be alright with that, would Ozpin even be interested? The possibilities swirled around his head as he passed the kitchen and entered Ruby’s room she and Oz were sitting on her bed talking as Qrow set the clothing down on her desk. He worried his lip thinking it over, how to even approach the two with the topic.

He shook his head, what was he thinking? It was just the spice that made it possible in the first place, they wouldn’t be interested in expanding, they were still figuring each other out. He perched on the desk and smiled watching the two, he had a hard time getting over how young Oz was. Twenty years of stasis… Qrow’s heart panged he missed Oz, never stopped looking, if only he had looked closer to home for longer.

“You okay Qrow?” Ruby asked looking over to him, she remembered last night but her cheeks were still red so he didn’t notice the renewed blush.

Qrow shrugged with a smirk pulling at one side of his lips. “Yeah fine, I think I should be asking you that.”

Ruby blushed and the two started to to chat while Oz fell into silence. He was confused to say the very least, not with Ruby and Qrow getting along, he had hoped for that. No what confused him was Qrow alone, he was too young to have ever been to spice orgy before. He knew that the pairings formed in them were typically temporary, Qrow wouldn’t expect anything more from them. Yet, Oz had to take a few deep breaths to keep from blushing. Qrow had kissed him last night, grabbed his head and snogged him till he couldn’t breathe much less think kind of kiss. What confused Oz was that he really enjoyed it, he had never kissed a male before or anyone with such vigour or demand in the kiss. He had tried to dominate, but oh boy had Qrow cured him of that fleeting dream fast. Yes, Oz came to the conclusion that he had never been kissed like Qrow could kiss.

He crossed a leg over the other to hide his reaction to this train of thought. Looking over to Qrow he tried to figure out why this sudden change of heart… was it sudden? He had always thought of Qrow as handsome, everyone did so he just lumped his appreciation under that umbrella. He hadn’t thought of Qrow sexually till the other man was kissing his brains out. They had played around with girls before but Qrow had been the one to have the girl. Oz was never quite brave enough to follow through, Qrow had always been the braver one when it came to sex. Oz was just happy to watch, he cocked his head. Qrow’s posture was relaxed and cocky, he guessed that bravery had only increased with time. Oz pouted again cursing being stasised, he had missed so much! He wanted to beat his head against the wall, why was this so confusing! He didn’t like men… Qrow cocked his head smiling at something Ruby said pushing his bangs back. Fine, he didn’t like men, he did like Qrow. Fuck.

“Well I am ready for food, so I’m gonna go try helping.” Ruby slowly stood up only wobbling for a moment before heading off with very tender steps.

“You okay Oz?” Qrow looked over his eyes flicking down causing Oz’s cheeks to brighten.

“Yeah fine.” Oz stood intent on fleeing to the washroom.

Qrow moved and stopped him before he could get far. “Can I ask what,” he looked down again with a smirk. “caused that?”

Ozpin cursed linen breeches extensively and said defensively. “Ruby last night-.”

“You know I can hear your heart pounding, I have a built in lie detector remember?” Qrow’s smirk grew as Oz’s blush deepened, so it wasn’t Ruby that made the list of options very short.

Oz had forgotten that, Qrow’s hand on his arm was making it hard to get the memories out of his head. How that hand had felt with its fingers woven into his hair, pulling his head the way Qrow wanted it as pushed his tongue into Oz’s willing mouth.

Qrow listened as Oz’s heart pounded and debated how forward to be, he wasn’t worried about Ruby. It was Oz with the fragile self esteem, the young stud probably didn’t even want to consider that he might not be just into girls. “Would you like some help with that?” He lifted a brow and tilted his head. 

_ How did he?  _  Oz's brain stalled and he blushed deeply and stammered. “I- no thank you.” He fled, Qrow letting go of his arm.

Qrow watched him go and hummed thoughtfully, there was definitely something there or Oz would have taken insult at the suggestion, not blushed all the brighter and run away with his tail between his legs. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his breeches and headed to the kitchen ending up leaning against the door frame as Tai ordered the three girls around. Ruby on the other hand the smallest of the woman had been forced to the fringes, there just wasn’t that much room in the kitchen.

He watched her pick her way over, her soreness still evident in how she walked. Qrow stepped up to her and pulled her into his embrace, watching her brows fly up but she relaxed against him letting him hold her up with an arm wrapped around her waist.  _ Interesting _ . Qrow mused and Ruby snuggled into his chest, Oz would be a few more minutes. The demon brushed his thumb over her hip bone and got no response either positive or negative.  _ Very interesting. _ If he did approach Oz he had a feeling Ruby wouldn’t be a problem.

The Fae was happy to let Qrow hold her up, she had wanted to help make food but it was too crowded. She decided he smelled nice and when she nuzzled his chest she could feel the feathers under the glamour. She liked the feeling, there were many things she had never seen in the world but the thought of someone else having wings and feathers was very comforting. It was nice not to be the only one anymore, she did remember Salem what she had said. She shook her head slightly, Salem had lied, she was sure the woman was just trying to get under her skin. As a demon Ruby found it much more likely that Qrow was really the other side to the Silver Eyed coin. She listened to the thump of his heart and felt a little sorry for him, sorry that he had lost Oz and never found love.

Oz returned and paused in the hall, his step stalling as he saw Ruby snuggled up to Qrow. The thought of the two kissing reared in his head and sent all his blood south again. _ Fuck, fuck, fuck _ , he thought blushing again, was it because Ruby was his wife? He had enjoyed watching Qrow in the past but the response was never this swift. She was his and yet… in an informal round about way so was Qrow. His best friend, his first friend, he had been around longer than Ruby and always came back.  _ Stupid spice for opening this door in my head. _ He cursed but lingered back watching the two, he saw Qrow pet her hip but Ruby didn’t push him away or lean into it for more. He could see that Qrow was supporting her weight so that explained the cuddle in the first place.

He wrung his hands, again with these confusing thoughts that conflicted with what he had been taught to expect. He did not feel jealous, for some reason he couldn’t put his fingers on seeing them together was exciting. Qrow’s offer to pleasure him was also still fresh in his mind. What was his old friend trying to say? Ruby was at ease with him so Ozpin took that as a good sign. He retreated to Ruby’s room again, he should have worn heavier breeches yesterday. He shoved the loose things down his hips and took himself in hand again stroking quickly as he didn’t want to be gone too long. His mind went back down the memories of last night.

_ Ruby flopped against him, exhausted as he pushed into a her again and again, a long groan escaping his lips as he threw his head back his cock throbbing as he shot long thick waves of seed into her. Qrow moved up behind her kissing her neck and drawing her up and off of Oz while the younger man basked in the afterglow. He set her down beside them and pounced on Oz, the bigger man falling into his back. _

__ _ Qrow’s lips were thin pressed against his own, he wasn’t sure what to make of that for a moment. Then Qrow’s fingers were tangled in his hair, they pulled sharply and Oz gasped his lips parting, Qrow’s tongue between them faster than a snake’s strike. He heard Qrow moan, heard the little trembling shake of feathers on feathers that he had learned meant Qrow was REALLY enjoying himself. He grabbed Qrow’s shoulders digging his fingers under the man’s feathers and thrusting his tongue forward. _

__ _ Oz’s eyes shot open as Qrow bit his tongue and pulled his hair almost painfully again, he turned Oz’s head and pressed his body against him. Qrow’s tongue dived into his mouth again, pushing against his and Oz moaned arching his back. The smaller man took that as permission and ground their bodies together. Oz blinked slowly as Qrow drew back catching Oz’s lip between his teeth, he snuck his hand down between then and wrapped it around Oz’s member… _

Oz bit his hand to keep from making a sound as he came, blush burning his cheeks thinking about what had helped him get off. This definitely did not help make this whole thing any less confusing! He quickly cleaned up the mess from the wall with a sock the he won’t miss later and hid it back in the clothes pile before returning to the kitchen.

Breakfast had been served, oatmeal, bread, jams, fruits, chocolate dipped spider legs. He saw Yang and Weiss make a face at the spider bits but he helped himself. From the size of the bowl he thought it was safe to guess that Blake, Tai, Ruby and Qrow had already hit them very hard. He saw Tai smirk at him as he gathered up his breakfast and heat flooded his cheeks again. He escaped from under Tai’s knowing gaze to the living room where Ruby and Qrow were eating. 

Oz smirked as Ruby CRUNCHED a spider leg as loud as she could between her teeth. Qrow laughed and picked up one from his own bowl. “Now now, come on you go for the joint if you want to make noise!” He demonstrated a loud crunch filling the room.

“Na mine was better.” Ruby munched on the rest of the leg.

“I blame your teeth, mine are too good at slicing for proper crunching.” Qrow said waving his spider leg at her accastorily. “It’s hardly a fair contest.” 

Ozpin sat down behind Ruby and said. “You’ve been using that excuse since we were kids.” He took a large bite out of his peach jammed bread.

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true!” Qrow countered finishing off the leg with a series of loud crunches and purred. “Gods I missed desert food.”

“Well I want to try other things.” She sipped her drink, she was getting used to the thick soup of spice.

Both men’s attention turned to it for a moment smiles fading before Qrow shook his head. “So Oz what took you so long to join us?” The red eyed man smirked as Oz blushed scarlet, Ruby’s high sweet laughter filled the room.


	4. Gate of Greed

Oz jumped down a wide rocky shaft, he had found it in one of the stone formations within a day’s ride of Tai’s home. It was near twenty meters wide and he could see the bottom as he hopped down the fifty meter shaft. He had his Overlord helm in a sling over his back but otherwise wore his standard desert garb. He had to scale and jump from ledge to ledge whereas Qrow and Ruby would have a easy time just floating down. It was rather why he picked this spot, he didn’t want Ruby and Qrow to have to worry about any unwanted guests getting into the Netherworld.

He landed on the sandy cavern floor with a measured leap and hit the ground with a soft thump. He slung the helmet off of his back and put it on. “Gnarl?”

“I am here Sire. The Netherworld has already accepted you for it’s Overlord, just extend you will and magic into the ground. It will find a way to you.” The minion had to admit Ozpin was good at planning ahead.

The silver haired man knelt and placed a hand on the ground fingers spread, he closed his eyes and called on the Tower Heart. Slowly he fed the energy down, seeking out the Netherworld Tower. He normally didn’t do this type of magic unless it was extending his awareness into a storm. Rock felt different, sluggish and strange in comparison.

The Netherworld tower seemed to be reaching for him as well, in a corner of his mind he wondered just how much sentience it had. The black craggy gate burst out of the ground littering debris around him and fell open like a great black hand. Oz stood and dusted off his clothes. “Well that is one more thing off the list.”

“Just in time Sire, a Abyss gate has surfaced in the Mellow Hills.” Gnarl asked, he had a minion on hand to send for her if need be.

Oz walked up into the gate and teleported back to the tower, rising out of the pool he addressed Gnarl. Before she started taking the spice he would have brought her in a heartbeat. Now however, he wasn’t so sure the Abyss gate had taken longer to appear then he had thought it would. “Thank you for informing me Gnarl.”

“It is a pleasure to server Sire.” Gnarl watched as Ozpin walked down the steps to the armoury, the tall man’s shoulders dropped. As if he knew that each step he made was one closer to his grave.

 

* * *

 

Ruby pushed her needle through the cloth again and again as she sat alone in Tai’s cottage. The home was quiet except for the sound of wind pushing up against the stone walls outside. Ruby felt her magic hum around her and looked up from her seat on the rocking chair. It was so quiet without Oz but he was busy and she told herself she wasn’t worried. He could take care of himself and if something was bothering him he’d come to her. It had been a month, but for her and her growing child the spice made it feel closer to three. 

Yang, Tai and Raven were out training and Ruby had opted to stay inside rather than watch the trio spar and teach Yang how to use her magic. Since she started showing a distinctive bulge under her belly, Tai had been adamant about her taking it easy. Her father didn’t want her adding any extra stress on the baby and sometimes he would go as far as to ensure she wasn’t doing anything strenuous. They didn’t have a lot of knowledge about what would happen with Ruby taking the spice and he was just being overprotective, much like Ozpin and Qrow were doing. It was alright though, Ruby didn’t mind so much as she had a project to finish and was on a shorter than usual time limit. The silver eyed woman turned the blanket and finished her little green square. Ruby smiled at her creation, it was about a third of the way done and was none other than a baby blanket.

“Ohh.” She let out a soft gasp and pressed a hand to her stomach. There was a little fluttering sensation under her skin and the redhead couldn’t help but laugh at it. “Quiet down please mommy’s trying to work.” The fluttering faded away but she could practically feel the baby turning, as if he were getting comfortable for a nap. Ruby stroked her swollen stomach and then the feeling faded altogether. At the sound of the door opening she looked up.

“How are you feeling?” Qrow asked as he came in, his heart did a little flip. Ruby was sitting in Tai’s rocking chair, a small pile of fabric squares beside her on one table and an empty plate and a bottle of liquid spice on the other. But what caught his gaze and held it was the slender hand gently stroking her swelling stomach. 

Ruby smiled and set her needle aside, “Tired and always hungry.” folding up the blanket she stood and set it on the chair behind her. “How are you?” Ruby asked picking up her plate and heading toward the kitchen.

“Could be better, Weiss is getting very good at her magic. Sent me flying into a wall, we’ve got the elves to leave Everlight and they have taken a few of the farmhands with them. Heaven’s Peak is proving harder to empty, since you restored everything people don’t want to leave.” Qrow followed her and pulled a sactual off his back and set it on the table.

“Sorry.” Ruby said softly and put her plate by the sink then looked over. There was a fresh and familiar scent coming from the sactual. Fresh oranges, juicy and fat slipped out of the sactual, a smile broke over her lips and she all but flew over to them. “Oranges!”

Qrow smirked at her and ran a hand through his hair. “I thought you’d like them and if you didn’t in a few days you would. Being pregnant and all.”

Ruby looked up to him with a broad smile. “Thank you Qrow, it was very thoughtful and I do like oranges.”

The red eyed man blushed and shrugged. “It’s nothing.” Ruby quickly stepped over and gave him a quick hug, he jumped startled for a moment before returning it. “Come on, let’s get a few peeled, miss ‘always hungry’.” He petted her back and drew away.

Ruby giggled and picked up an orange, she pulled back a chair and sat down. The baby did not slow her yet, but it was still nice to sit. Qrow sat across from her and picked up an orange and started to peel it in one smooth piece. He nodding over at the unfinished blanket which sat by the rocking chair. “How’s the blanket coming?”

“Good,” Ruby set the pieces of peel down at the side and put a piece of orange in her mouth. It was sweet and juicy, much better than anything she’d find here. “I think I will have it done in time.” Her gaze fell to the table and the smile from her face, a hand went and pressed to her stomach.

Qrow reached over and held her other hand. “You’ll be okay Ruby, you’re young and strong. Pay no mind to what a stuffy old Reverend mother said.” He stroked over the back with his thumb, her skin was strangely smooth for a Fremen he noticed, not that he minded at all.

“It’s not me I’m worried about, what if something happens to Oz or the baby? What if something goes wrong?” Ruby whispered petting her belly, she already loved her baby and with Oz working out of the desert more and more she couldn’t help but feel prickles of worry now and then, especially when she was alone like today.

Qrow got up and moved his chair to sit beside her, he pulled her gently around to face him and took her hands again. This time drawing one away from her belly. “Ruby, we have a plan it will be fine.” Tears started to leak from Ruby’s eyes and Qrow tried to stay positive. “You’ll be staying with the tribe, there are plenty of women there who’ve had many children. They’ll be helping you out and telling you want to do, you and the baby are in good hands.” When that didn’t seem to sooth her he stroked the back of her hands again with his thumbs. “Look Ruby, Oz asked me to take care of you when it’s all over and I intend to use all my power to do that. You know that’s nothing to scoff at, you and the baby be fine.”

Ruby giggled through her tears and Qrow wiped them away with a thumb. “Only you could gloat about that at a time like this.” She got up and moved into Qrow’s lap wrapping her arms around his neck. She tried not to think about Oz’s fate, she knew if she started down that path she’d never stop crying.

Qrow hugged her gently, he could feel her belly press into his.  _ You’ve got to stop missing this Oz. _ He thought solemnly, Oz still returned to her every night but there was just so much to do that he was gone most days.  _ I wonder what the boy will be like? Will he have silver eyes or will I get to see Oz’s copper again? _

 

* * *

 

Ozpin strode through the thick grasses in full armour, he hadn’t bothered to summon minions. He had no idea what awaited him beyond the gate and unless it was an army he didn’t think he’d need soldiers of his own. The gate looked like a holy pillared circle of white stone, only he knew it was anything but holy. As he stepped onto the edge, he found himself transported to a strange island and what he saw blew his mind.

Water, water as far as the eye could see an ocean of water so vast he couldn’t see the end. It was so blue dark and rich, he staggered forward and fell to a knee and reached for it. It was so cool that it chilled his gauntlet. “Wow.” He breathed out softly and pulled the gauntlet off, then dipped his fingers in the cool clear water. He had never felt anything like it, how it moved over his fingers. It was different then a bath, it was like the water had a life of it’s own.

Suddenly he was so thirsty, he cupped his hand and bent down lifting the water to his lips. It tasted sweet, like the world’s finest juices all mixed into one. “Oh Gods.” He gasped out and yanked his helm off and tossed it aside. He heard Gnarl shouting at him distantly but was already to glamoured to think rationally. He sat and leaned over dipping his chin into the water he took long gulps but only seemed to get thirstier. It felt so good over his chin and in his belly, he sat up and started pulling at his armour, quickly making a steady pile beside him.

Nude he stood and took a small uncertain step into the water, the ground under his foot was smooth white sand and he took another. It didn’t even occur to him that he didn’t know how to swim.

 

* * *

 

Ruby snapped to awareness with a sudden great dread rising in her chest. She leapt off of Qrow and started to run for the door. “Ruby?!” He followed Ruby as she ran out of the house and called on her wings. “Something’s wrong with Oz!” With a single bound she soared up into the sky and wasted no time in flying for the tower gate.

Qrow cursed under his breath and transformed into a crow flying off after her. In no time they were both through the gate an in the tower. The fact that Gnarl was at the pool side and looking worried was very telling in of itself. “What’s going on Gnarl?” Qrow looked back into the pool as it now showed what the helm saw, he saw only barren desert.

“I’m not sure, my Lord just entered a Abyss Gate. I only saw water before he removed the helmet, I have been shouting but I guess he can not hear me.” Gnarl waved his grey paw and the image changed to the Mellow hills gate.

Ruby looked at the portal and her stomach did a turn that had nothing to do with the baby. “I’m going after him.” With that she jumped through and they could see her running for the Abyss Gate.

“Ruby!” Qrow called but she was already gone. “Gods damn it.” He leaped through chasing after her. He caught up just as her foot touched the Abyss gate, he cursed and put the brakes on spinning his arms comically to slow himself before he touched it. Charging in without a clue was very unwise, he had no idea what magic might be at work on the other side but at the same time he couldn’t leave her or Oz. “Ah crap.” Qrow muttered and stepped through the gate.

 

* * *

 

Ozpin stepped forward again, the water was up to his chest now he stretched out his arms with his fingers splayed. It felt so good over his skin, softer than velvet and silk. He loved how it moved over his body as he walked, he dipped his head down and took another long drink.  _ This is heaven. _ He thought with his sluggish mind, he didn’t hear his name being called from far behind him.

“Oz!” Ruby called as she stood at the edge of the water, her eyes as wide as Oz’s had been, it sang in her mind. Like him she knelt and took that first damning sip of water, like him the need for more washed over her. Down his path she fell, kneeling down to drink the water, stripping to embrace it. Her mind distantly registered Oz in the distance and needed no further encouragement to follow him into the water. Step by step, the water rising over her legs, and hips, rising too cradle her growing belly and the little life growing in it. Lifting her breasts in a loving hold she had never known before.

Qrow lurched into this realm and saw the water but unlike the other two he was not entranced by it. He had seen lakes and oceans, seen snow and ice, such a body of water held no allure to him. He glanced over behind him and saw a vast desert and only a few paces from the gate a Abyss stone which would give Oz command over this realm.

He snapped his gaze back to the water and the two just a Ruby and Oz’s heads slipped under the water. “Crap!” He could smell magic in this place in the water, like the other two he stripped, unlike the other two he knew how to swim. Qrow raced for the water and dived underneath his eyes allowing him to see in the water easily.

He found Ruby still walking, her hair floating beautifully in the water. He kicked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. In the distance he could see Oz, holding her tight he reached out with a hand and summoned up his shadow magic. From his hand a black claw formed, sliced through the water and grabbed his young friend around the waist. He gathered his power around him, just in time to see a shark bigger than three horses charge him.

Qrow slammed his power downward in a catapulting the three of them into the air and landing on the beach with a collection of thumps. The red eyed man rolled over onto front getting his arms and legs, his hair stuck to his face and his bangs into his eyes. He glanced over to his companions just as Ruby jerked and coughed up water. Oz did the same a moment later and only just managed to roll over in time to throw up. “Idiots.” Qrow groused under his breath.

A voice smug and condescending boomed from all around them.  **“SPOIL MY FUN, I WAS SO LOOKING FORWARD TO WATCHING THEM DROWN THEMSELVES.”** The voice let out a long suffering sigh.  **“HAVE THIS ABYSS LITTLE MORTALS, I LOOK FORWARD TO THE ENTERTAINMENT YOU WILL BRING ME WHILE HUNTING FOR THE REST.”**

Ozpin coughed once more and sat up, sitting on his heels. “What the heck was that?” He looked over to Qrow, he remembered the water and ached to go back to it. However he didn’t think Qrow would let him, but when he caught sight of Ruby. She looked absolutely stunning with water dripping down her skin, it made the call of the ocean distant and quiet in the face of her beauty.

Qrow sat and let the sun dry him looking over to Qrow. “You just got hoodwinked you moron. Haven’t you ever been glamoured before?”

“Uh, not like that before.” Oz got up with shaky feet and walked over to Ruby before falling to his knees and pulling her into his embrace. His hands roaming over her body to make sure she was okay, brushing away as much sand as he could from her body.

“This is like a siren’s call but subtler, guezz I need to expand your education.” Qrow couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Ruby was as well, her pregnancy was only enhancing her appeal. He was also quite sure his appreciation had nothing to do with her glamour. His eyes lingered on her growing stomach, he ached to walk over and run his hands over it. To feel the life growing inside of it, he watched as Ruby climbed into Oz’s lap straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck, nuzzling his chest.

“Can we start with swimming lessons first?” The silver eyed mumbled into Oz’s chest, the magic was quicker to wear off on her then it was Oz. She felt awful, her belly hurt though she was pretty sure it was her stomach and not the baby. The water was slowly drying on her skin but she didn’t like the memory it invoked, the master of this realm had so easily stolen her mind from her and it frightened her.

Oz slid a hand down her back to her butt and lifted her up into him and hugged her tight. “Agreed, but first let’s get out of here.” He gave Ruby one last gentle squeeze before walking over the few steps to his clothes and armour.

Ruby looked over to Qrow to find him staring at her, she blushed and covered her breasts with her arms. She blushed all the brighter when she saw his eyes fall to her belly and another part of him start to rise to attention. The silver eyed woman looked away and turned slightly away from him, her stomach fluttered and her skin flushed.

It took a moment for Qrow to figure out why she was shying away then his brain caught up and he cupped his crotch, blush burning his cheeks. He got up and zipped to his clothes, wanting to hide it before Oz saw. Seeing as Oz had armour to equip as well, it took him much longer to dress then Qrow. The red eyed man grabbed Ruby’s dress and walked over to her and offered the item averting his gaze. “Sorry, you’re very lovely.” He whispered so Oz wouldn’t hear.

Ruby stood and pulled the dress on over her head and fixed it and said softly in return. “It’s fine, perfectly natural reaction.” She brushed her hands over her stomach, the ill feeling was quickly fading but that butterfly bubbling sensation she had learned meant her baby was being active struck her quickly and out of nowhere. “Oww.” She stooped over slightly and held her belly.

Qrow was instantly at her side, wrapping an arm around her and pressing his hand to her belly under hers cupping it in his much larger hand. “What is it?” Fear lacing his voice, had the water done something to the baby?

Ozpin jerked back toward her mostly dressed in his armour and a unpleasant feeling rose in his chest as Qrow held his wife. He pursed his lips and shook his head, he had asked Qrow to look after her. He looked down at his armoured hands and clenched them, she wouldn’t want his touch now anyway. He grabbed his helm and pulled it on before either could see his soured expression. He walked over but stayed several a couple meters away from Ruby. “Are you alright, is the baby?”

Ruby looked up at him and shivered, the armour wasn’t the same but it was still armour. “I’m fine.” She said slightly pained and leaned on Qrow. “The baby’s just kicking, I don’t think it liked coming here.”

“That baby is smarter than the both of you.” Qrow shifted and scooped her up carrying her bridal style before she could put a word in.

“Hey!” Ruby declared but set an arm over his shoulders holding onto him. “I can walk you know.”

“But this is easier.” Qrow said and looked over to Oz. “You gonna get the Abyss key?”

Ozpin was thankful for the darkness the helm provided, he grit his teeth as Qrow picked Ruby up. He rationalized that Qrow was just making her life easier, but he was still doing Oz’s job. Oz quickly squished the jealous feelings and nodded, he looked over to the stone key, it was as large as he was and carved like a naga. Beautiful and alluring just like the water had been. It bothered him that it was so close, like the owner of this gate knew he wouldn’t look behind him. He raised a hand and extend power, levitation was easy enough. He raised it about five centimeters off the ground and dropped it on the white marble platform with a white glow it was transported to the Mellow Hills.

Qrow waited for a moment as Ruby snuggled into his chest, the baby quieting and she was suddenly very tired, she would be quiet happy to return to her quilting now that she knew Oz was safe. Qrow carried her through the gate and with another white glow they were gone. Ozpin glanced around the landscape, he’d have to figure out how to take control of it later. He followed Qrow through the gate and found a small collection of minions had already picked up the Abyss key and were carrying it off to the tower gate.

“Will you both be coming back to the tower?” Ozpin asked, he knew Ruby avoided it whenever possible.

Qrow looked down to Ruby who nodded and said. “I guess so.” Oz nodded and headed off with a long stride, not looking behind him. Qrow let him get a few steps ahead before following, as he did Ruby whispered in his ear. “Is it just me, or does Oz seem off to you?”

“A bit.” Qrow confirmed as he walked up the hill still carrying her. Oz walked through the tower gate first and by the time they caught up as Qrow was in no hurry, he was nowhere to be seen.

 

* * *

Ozpin all but ripped the armour off, the image of Qrow carrying Ruby wouldn’t get out of his head. Giblet was zipping around his feet grabbing the bits of armour before they could hit the ground. He wasn’t angry even as his lips were set into a deep frown. He kept seeing Ruby shiver when she looked upon him, he knew it was the armour. Oz hadn’t been able to pick her up because she wouldn’t want to be held by cold steel arms. Qrow was warm though, leather instead of metal and able to touch her without worry.

Oz sat on the a step and worked on his boots, ugh Qrow, that was still a confusing conundrum. The man was creeping his ways into his dreams almost as often as Ruby. Sometimes it was memories, good ones, playing in the sand as children. Other times they were not so innocent, sometimes it was bits of memories half forgotten. Kisses, that made his heart pound, touches half there, Qrow’s hands on his skin. Qrow’s lips around his cock… he wasn’t sure if that one was real or something he’d imagined. Sometimes he wondered just what a man could do with another man… Oz shook his head violently trying to get these thoughts out of his head. He had Ruby and was more than happy with her. The pregnancy was making her even more frisky than usual, so their sex life was thriving.

Ozpin got to his feet and pulled on a pair of loose boots. So why was he thinking, wondering really, so much about Qrow? He shook his head again only now noticing Giblet. “Sorry Giblet, the sand and all. I’ve a lot on my mind.”

“T’s fine Master!” The brown minion saluted and got to work cleaning the armour.

Oz had to smile at the minion’s enthusiasm and started up the low stone stairs. When he came upon the throne room he found it empty, a frown crossed his lips again and wondered if they had already left. He looked over at Gnarl who pointed silently up the staircase to the private quarters. He started up them and listened to the muted sound of voices, bit by bit he tracked them down to his room.

Ruby bounced on Oz’s dark green bed, it was so strange to have such a soft bed. “This is huge!” She flopped back into it her legs hanging off the side.

Qrow chuckled from by the bookshelf, he was flipping through a book on curses. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, Oz almost always stayed with her whilst in the desert. He thought it was only fair that Ruby get to see where Oz slept when he wasn’t with her. “Oz is a big guy.”

The silver eyed woman giggled, her brain taking that in a direction Qrow hadn’t meant at all. That said this was Qrow… so who really knew? “Sure is.” She heard a scuff of a foot step by the door and sat back up with a jerk. “Oz!” Ruby bounced off the bed as Oz walked into the room and clobbered him in a hug while declaring. “You are not allowed to go into those gates alone!”

Oz picked her up by her butt and walked across the black marble floor and sat on the edge of his bed. Ruby happily snuggled into his chest, hugging him tight like he’d slip away if she let go. “And you are too pregnant to come with me.” He flopped back into the bed grateful for a moment's reprieve, he felt a bit run off his feet as of late.

Ruby fixed her arms putting them on either side of his head over his shoulders and sat up. “I still want to help.”

Oz reached up and put a hand over his child. “I won’t put you at risk, you fell for that trap same as I.” He stroked her belly, he wouldn’t look into her with his magic, to sense life was magic of the Overlord and not his own. With the baby drawing off of his magic he tried to keep the use of the Tower Hearts magic to a minimum.

“So it’s fine for you to risk your life and I can’t do the same?” Ruby glared at him, she was a Silver Eyed Warrior, not the princess in the tower. She didn’t mind people protecting her, she did mind people telling her what she couldn’t do.

“It’s not just your life anymore is it? It is well within my rights as the father to have some say in what you do while carrying my child.” Oz near snapped, why was she angry that he wanted her and the baby safe? “I haven’t asked you stop flying. Or confine you to here or Tai’s home, I just don’t want you surrounded by unknown threats.” He reached up with a hand and tucked a lock of her hair behind a ear.

Ruby was still trying to be angry with him, he had just almost died. “And you can’t risk your life willy nilly either! As you said this is your child too, if you die so does it. We are in the same position on that front.” She spoke firmly knowing that she had a point.

“Well wife of mine, we seem to be at an impasse.” Ozpin couldn’t help but smile when her lip twitched upward and added ‘wordplay’ to the list of things Ruby liked. “We both need to stay safe and neither can give up our freedom, I can’t say leave the gates unattended and you can’t come with me. Neither can Qrow as he as to work with Weiss, Tai has his hands full with Yang and Raven has the tribe. Seeing as we have no idea how long these gates are or what the challenges will be they can’t come either.” He let his hand fall and moved his arms around Ruby’s hands and slid his hands under his head. “I was caught off guard once, I won't fall for the same trick twice. I am a capable mage Ruby I can take care of myself.”

“Unless it’s mind magics, at the rate you are going you could turn getting skull fucked into a national sport.” Qrow snapped his book shut and put it back on the shelf.

Ruby burst out laughing, falling down onto Oz and snuggling him. Oz looked down his chest and couldn’t help but smile as she giggled at the joke. “Not funny.” He stated though his open lips turned up in one corner.

“Kinda is Oz, seriously we need to expand your education.” Qrow walked over and spun on his heel flopping onto the bed on the other side, Qrow and Oz’s head had about two feet between them. “Let Oz do his job Ruby, I get the feeling whoever is in command of those realms is more interested in being entertained then in flat out killing. At the very least that will give Mister Skull Fucky over there long enough to gather his wits and figure it out.” He pointed at Oz with a finger lazily before letting his hand fall on the bed.

Ruby fell into little cackling giggles with the occasional snort while Oz tilted his head back to look at Qrow. “You know I have to rip you limb from limb now, she’d never going to let me live that down.” He said with mock seriousness.

Qrow snorted and shook his head, his raven black hair waving in the air slightly and smuggly said in a silken voice he saved for wooing the ladies. “I’d like to see try.” 

The silver haired man thought about that for a long moment before declaring a great and mighty. “NOPE!” He knew that Qrow could turn him into a paste and wasn’t about to ever try his luck. Instead very carefully he tipped Ruby off his chest and turned round as she looked over to him. Oz turned over and as graceful as a cat pounced!

“ARG!!!” Qrow had not seen that one coming as Oz bounced clean over him grabbed him by the shoulders and they tumbled head over heels over off the bed with a clobbering crash. They landed with Oz on top, he had Qrow pinned down by his shoulders. “I may not be able to out fight you, but I can still out wrestle you. What are you gonna do now pipsqueak?” 

Qrow gave him a coy smile and wrapped a leg over Oz’s hip and ground upward into the bigger man rubbing their crotches together. He smiled all the wider when even through the white glow he could see Oz’s eyes dilate. “I don’t know my friend.” Lift, roll, push, slide, Qrow smirked feeling Oz grow hard above him. “But I can think of a few things.”

Ozpin’s mind slowed to a crawl as Qrow undulated his hips against him. He could feel that Qrow was already hard and straining against his breeches. Oz dipped his head down without his thinking mind having much a thought about it. Qrow saw Oz’s brain puddle, braced with his other leg and flipped the pair of them. The bigger man had the wind knocked out of him, while Qrow grabbed his wrists and pinned them down above Oz’s head. He whispered a drop of shadow magic and bond them so that he wouldn’t be able to move them. Oz looked up and pulled, the binding didn’t budge and declared with an annoyed shout. “Cheater!”

Qrow shrugged above him, enjoying this position a bit too much. “Noone has ever claimed I play fair, you should remember that.” Winded and panting slightly the silver haired man blew a huff at that, and shuffled a little on his back. When Qrow made no move to remove the shadowy shackles Oz gave him a glare. 

Qrow felt himself harden more and leaned down until their noses nearly touched. His hands that had been lightly curling around Oz’s wrists slid until they rested over Oz's. He felt the Oz curled his fingers through Qrow’s though he remained silent. Qrow studied the younger man, his eyes flickering from Oz's mouth to his blue-white eyes “Do you want this?”

Ozpin’s breath was quick and shallow, Qrow was settled over his hips pressing down in little waves of motion. His brain was overwhelmed with the new sensation, his breeches were painfully tight but he didn’t think that he should be feeling like this. He didn’t understand it or understand why he felt good, he could feel that Qrow was enjoying this as well. Why did Qrow enjoy this? He took a deep breath and shook his head in a silent ‘no’.

Qrow let out a long sigh, well give him a few more months and the young man would be drooling all over his cock. Qrow dipped his head to the side and pressed a single kiss to the high curve of Oz’s cheek. “Think on it.” He whispered by Oz’s ear, his breath tickling it. The groan Ozpin let out made him smile as the younger man involuntarily bucked his hips up into Qrow. “I can’t get it out of head.”

Oz’s eyes snapped open when he realised what he had said,  _ blush _ illuminated his cheeks. “Uhhh.” Qrow laughed and got up stepping off to the side and snapping his fingers the shadow bindings releasing from around Oz’s wrists. He turned his attention to Ruby who was grinning like a magic cat. He bowed to Ruby one arm sweeping out to the side, as he bent from the waist. “And that my dear Ruby is how you get any man to tell you his deepest darkest secrets.” With that he spun on his heel, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out very like his namesake. “You may want to help him with that hard problem in his breeches Ruby. I bet it would make for a great ride right about now.” He waved a hand to them as he departed.

The door banged closed behind him and Oz propped himself up on his hands. They both were staring at the door, Ruby broke the silence. “He just got ten times hotter.” Oz groaned and flopped back on the ground. She crawling over to the edge of the bed to look down at Oz. “I mean did you see that swagger? Wow.”

Ozpin covered his face with both hands. “I know! I saw!” Ruby giggled down from her spot, eyeing him up and down. “I can tell that you saw, now I am going to take Qrow’s advice.” Oz lifted a hand to look up at her. “Uhh?” Ruby answered that question by pouncing on him and having his breeches unlaced in record time.

 


	5. Seeds

Oz stood before the second Abyss gate, the white marble hiding Gods only knew what. It had appeared within two weeks of the last one, this time in Heaven’s Peak. It stood almost innocently in the corner of a field, waiting for him. He pursed his lips and let out a deep breath, if Qrow was right then the owner of these gates would devise challenges for Ozpin to compete in, for his ‘entertainment’. Likely pluck said challenges out of Oz’s own head. Ozpin was really starting to hate mental magic and with a tired sigh stepped through the gate.

At first it seemed very alike where he had just been standing, a green meadow with grass coming up to his knees. He glanced around but saw only more meadow with a thick glade of trees on either side giving him only one clear path. “Well nowhere else to go.” Oz grumbled and headed off down the green grassy path, he was wearing full armour again so he couldn’t feel it against his skin. As he walked it soft sounds started to reach his ears, moans and lustful sighs, quiet cries of ecstasy.

Oz came upon an open field, the first thing he noticed was the women, wearing either nothing or very thin veils of silk. They were bathing each other in a wide marble bath, fresh clear poured into it from the nude statutes of succubi in human form. The statutes had large angelic wings and from the large urns in their hands they poured more clear water. All the women were beautiful beyond description, Oz’s eyes couldn’t help but track the drops of water on their skin. Full lush breasts, smooth silken skin.

They looked over to him and a brunette and a redhead giggled and took long graceful steps toward him. The Brunette had vivid blue eyes, breasts that would fill his hands and long legs that just begged to be touched. “Oh my he’s a big one.” She said and walked over to him, a hand sliding up his thigh and under his armour.

Oz jumped as she cupped him through his breeches and blushed he tried to step back but he hit a strong male front, he could feel long strong fingers slide along his neck before they found his helm and pulled it off tossing it aside. Thin lips found his neck but it was the voice of the man that had him growing weak in the knees. “He’s gorgeous.” The voice echoed of Qrow but without the rasp, it was a smooth as silk and the endearment… Ozpin couldn’t help but lean back as they touched him his head falling against the man’s shoulder.

“Oh he likes that!” The red head pulled away Oz’s armour bit but bit, starting with his groin and working her way outward. The brunette had long since freed Oz from his breeches and was slowly stroking him as he rapidly rose to attention in her hand. The mans hands pulled away Oz’s shirt as the last of his armour hit the ground, running long calloused fingers over his abs and up to his chest. “Beautiful.” The man purred into Oz’s ear as his hands slid back down over his hips to grip the silver haired man’s love handles.

Ozpin tried to gather his wits only for a blonde to come up and started feathering kisses down his arm. Down she went till she reached his hand and took a thumb into her mouth sucking softly. As she did the brunette wrapped her lips around his cock and started a slow dive sucking as she went. Oz’s eyes slid shut as he groaned, he had never felt anything like that.  _ Stop getting distracted! _ He forced his eyes open and looked around the clearing again, the other woman had started kissing each other a few more nude men perfect and strong in every way appeared from the tree line going to them. Ozpin got distracted again as one went to a woman, pulled her butt cheeks apart angled to Oz in such a way that he could clearly see.

The man coated his fingers in what Oz assumed was a lotion and pressed one into the woman’s anus. The silver haired man’s eyes went wide as he watched that finger work, the woman arched her back her face growing blissful. Another finger was added as the man lubed up his cock, removed his fingers then pressed his cock to the woman’s ass. Oz’s throat went very dry as it smoothly slide inside, his mission forgotten as he watched that cock slide in and out. That answered one of his questions, his eyes moved to look at the woman’s face the shear rapture upon it said that she was enjoying herself just as much as the man.

Those strong hands ran up his chest again and buried into his hair and pulled his head back forcing Oz’s gaze up into the sky, then that voice was in his ear. “You should try it, it feels just as good for a man as it does a woman.” The smooth silken voice caressed his ear, Qrow but not as he rubbed his erection between Oz’s butt cheeks. Oz’s eyes slid shut and he couldn’t help but shiver and shake, the mouth around his cock another on his balls, a wet tongue teasing his fingers. It was all too much but also not enough, the pleasure building and building but the end just out of reach. “Please.” He gasped, at this point he’d do whatever he was told.

The chuckle made Oz’s heart race a hand moved from his hair to his ass and he felt a tingle of magic, panic flared up in him his eyes snapping open.”Shhh, just a little cantrip to make you clean and to make it easier for your first time.” Qrow’s too smooth changed voice eased him and damp fingers gently rimmed him. “You need to relax and stay so, you’ll hurt yourself if you tense up.” A finger dripped inside just the tip stroking the sensitive smooth skin.

At the words Oz found himself relaxing to lean against the man, a finger was added and Oz couldn’t the the whimper. It felt strange but good, those gentle fingers easing inward but stopping before it could become uncomfortable. In and out, in an out, fresh lub applied and the teasing resumed, the magic helped made his body relax yet more and ease into what was being asked of it. Hands, mouths, bodies, breasts pressed up against him, yet he could not come he ached to. “Please, please.” He panted turning his head trying to see the man behind him but the hand in his hair held him in place.

“Just a little more.” The man pressed a kiss to his neck and added another finger. “It’s your first time I don’t want to hurt you.” The owner of the silk voice smiled against Oz’s skin when he let out a near wail of pleasure, they continued to tease and please. Oz’s lost all understanding of time, then the fingers were removed and the wide head of a cock replaced them. There was a moment of resistance then Oz relaxed and it slid inside. He felt his free hand be lead to a woman’s sex, he peaked out of his eyes and saw red hair then the man started to move in small gentle motions. Oz’s eyes slide shut and he moaned, pressing his fingers into the woman’s sex letting her guide him.

The man smiled as Oz started to weaken in his embrace, easing more of his member into him, feeling the little changes in Oz’s body that signaled he could move more. Oz started to moan more and more in his ear, the power of the glade settling onto him. The man behind him moved deeper and deeper till Oz’s knees gave out but the succubi and incubus held him in place. “More, more~.” Ozpin thrashed his head from side to side, then his eyes flew open and he cried out as the incubus gave him just that, bringing their hips together with a hard smooth thrust. He hit something that Oz had no name for and the pleasure of it raced through his body and he came with a shout, shooting his seed down the eager succubus throat. When he was done the women eased off of him and the man gently without leaving Oz’s tight channel lowered them to the ground.

Oz grabbed at the long green grass as the man moved over him, pressing their hips tight together. He kissed along Oz’s shoulder and started to move, slow shallow thrusts at first letting Oz’s body adapt to the new position. “Don’t you love this? You should stay with us, feel this pleasure all the time.” A longer harder thrust reaching deeper, accented that familiar voice. 

_ Yes, yes, yes, more. Oh please more!  _ Oz started to rock back in time with those perfect thrusts, his cock quickly swelling and growing heavy again. The sound of their skin slapping was addictive, he had never dreamed he would enjoy this but now… Now he understood why Qrow was took pleasure grinding against him, if this was what men could do, there was enormous pleasure in it. Qrow must know that, that was why he played with Oz before. The silver haired man brains stalled when the man above him pushed him down into the grass while wrapping an arm around his waist. The weight of the man against him was exciting, the angle change again and Oz couldn’t help the high cries that left his lip as the incubus altered between pounding that new spot inside of him or stopping just short of it.

“Please, please.” Oz grasped the grass keading it before pushing back against the man. Was this how Ruby felt when he was above her? With that thought Oz remembered his mission just as the incubus gave him what he craved. The strokes were short and hard, working upon that spot without mercy. Ozpin let out a shout and came all over the grass just as he felt an alien throbbing sensation in his ass and a hotness striking deep within him. His eyes glowed bright white in shock at the sensation as he felt the incubus’s cock throb inside of him. Though Oz would never admit it, it felt good.  _ Now, don’t get distracted again, fight them off if you have too. _ With weakened limbs Oz shoved against the ground, rolled the side and gently pulled away from the incubus his ass suddenly feeling very sore and tender. He sat up and looked behind him.

The man had black raven hair and dark red eyes, but his jaw was clean shaven and broader than Qrows. He was built rather like Tai but taller than Oz by at least two inches. The young man’s eyes drifted down and he blushed, no wonder he felt sore.  _ Right, stop ogling. _ Oz yanked his eyes away and forced himself to his feet, trying to ignore the sensation of the man’s seed leaking from his ass.

A woman from the bath giggled at him. “Ohh he looks even better now.” This one had pale moon coloured skin and dark red hair. “Please stay with us, we can teach you so very many things.”

The incubus had caught his breath and slowly stood up behind Oz, the younger man turned on his heel and put some distance between them. The idea of staying sounded so good but he focused on Ruby, their baby. He had to get out of here and back to her. “As lovely as that sounds, I have to get going.” He turned around and scanned the clearing, where was the abyss key?

“It’s not there.” The incubus took ahold of Oz’s hips, moving to stand behind him again, pressing long wet kisses to Ozpin’s shoulder making it tingle. “Come bathe with us and I’ll tell you where it is.”

Oz pulled away and the incubus let him go. “I really shouldn’t I have a wife at home and she will miss me.” The incubus closed on him again, his arms wrapping around Oz and kissing him. A nip to Oz’s lip made him gasp and what fight he had left in him died when the incubus slipped his tongue within his mouth. He tasted like Qrow, Oz’s lips began to tingle as his body flushed in response to the kiss alone. His mind slowed to a crawl in the kiss, the incubus pulled him with him gently as he stepped backwards.

Oz distantly felt water rise over his body, but the kiss was all he could think of. The taste of Qrow, his hands reached up and wove into the incubus's hair and it felt like Qrow’s hair. The ruby red eyed man slipped a hand down between them and started to stroke Oz’s cock back into a erect state.

The moon skinned woman came over and at on the edge of the bath and spread her legs, using her fingers to show her sex to the sunlight. “Bring him over here, then we can share.” She said in a angelic voice.

The incubus broke the kiss leaving Oz’s gasping and mind addled as his brain was full of the incubus’s drug. The incubus took Oz’s hand and led him over to the moon woman and Oz’s thought she was beautiful. She reminded him of someone but his drug muddled mind couldn’t remember he moved over her as she laid back and took his cock in hand, bracing his arms against the marble he pushed into her silken wet heat and his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. “Oh Gods!” He moaned dipping down and kissing her.

The succubus gave him that same drugged kiss, weaving her fingers into his hair distracting him while the incubus made ready. Oz was so distracted he forgot about the man till his cock was being pushed back inside Oz’s body. “Oh!” Ozpin yanked his lips away from the women and pushed back against the incubus, his body so full of endorphins and magic fueled lust his body welcome the incubus back with ease.

The man took ahold of Oz’s hips and gave a hard thrust pushing Oz down into the woman under him. “OH~!” Oz’s eyes flew wide at the combined sensations, it was difficult to compute them. The woman wrapped her legs around their hips and worked in time with the incubus with ease. They guided Oz into a rhythm that took all of his remaining brain power to keep.

They found climax together, Oz slumping forward as he filled the succubus while the incubus did the same to him. Fatigue was starting to pull at him, the act in of itself was exhausting but the demons ate away at his life force with every orgasm. He rested his head against the succubus’s breast and panted trying to catch his breath. He hear her whisper. “He tastes so good, almost like a virgin.”  _ Right enough of this, they are clearly glamouring their bodies to look human. _ He called on his magic and tried not to be satisfied at the yelp they all made as the lightning crackled over his skin and through the water. The fact that they were all fast enough to get out made him sure they were not human. “Right you’ve had your fun and you’re meal.” Oz tried to growl but he was too exhausted to really be menacing. “Where is the Abyss key?”

The two he had just been with shared a look and the moon skinned woman waved a hand over her neck. A small locket the shape of the female reproductive organs appeared just under her clavicle. “I’ll give it to you if you let us out. The Master of this realm is a dreadful bore, you’re the first we’ve had in decades.”

Oz let his magic die down, while glancing around the others had settled to sit on the edge of the bath eyeing him with hungry gazes. “I thought this was pulled from my mind.”

“The shapes we have taken are.” The woman played a finger over the necklace.

**“THE GAME IS BROKEN, LET HIM HAVE IT SO WE CAN MOVE ON!”** The smug voice returned booming around them before fading.

The woman sighed and pulled the necklace from around her throat and handed it to Oz. “Think about letting us out please?” 

“So you can prey on other people?” Ozpin raised a brow and took it from her stepping out of the bathtub as he did.

“We don’t judge you for what you eat, and there are so many of your kind, no one needs to die.” The succubus said as Oz walked back to his armour, she admired his body as he redressed.

“I’ll think about it.” Ozpin said and headed out the way he had come.

 

* * *

 

Qrow heard an angelic voice on the breeze as he walked up the hill to Tai’s house, opening the door he stopped short. Ruby was walking back and forth her dress had started to strain around her expanding belly. He watched those little hands stroke over her belly the song was simple and beautiful.

 

_ :My life goes on in endless song _

_ Above earth's lamentations, _

_ I hear the real, though far-off hymn _

_ That hails a new creation. _

_ Through all the tumult and the strife _

_ I hear it's music ringing, _

_ It sounds an echo in my soul. _

_ How can I keep from singing? _

_ While though the tempest loudly roars, _

_ I hear the truth, it liveth. _

_ And though the darkness 'round me close, _

_ Songs in the night it giveth.: _

 

Back and forth Ruby walked singing softly to her baby, Qrow could think of no sight more beautiful. His heart gave that treacherous flutter again, he bit his lip then strode forward. Ruby looked up hearing him enter the room and smiled at him. The red eyed man didn’t say a word, just stood before her and after a moment's hesitation cupped her swelling belly. Qrow couldn’t help but pet her, as he did he felt a push against his hand and Ruby let out a little pained gasped.

Qrow’s eyes shot open and the baby kicked again, he rapidly knelt and pressed his ear to her belly while petting it with his hand. He couldn’t hear the baby’s heartbeat yet, Ruby’s was too strong still masking the child, it kicked out again and this time Qrow could feel the vibration against his cheek. He felt Ruby brace a hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair. “Shhh.” Qrow cooed at the little life growing inside of her and both were amazed when the kicking stopped. The red eyed man couldn’t help but close his eyes, then breath deeply and softly. Listening with all his might for the child but he heard nore felt anything more.

Ruby blushed lightly but the baby was finally still, he had been moving around and kicking all day. That was part of why she had started to sing, she hoped that would calm the tiny thing down. But it seemed as though Qrow was better suited for making the baby happy then her singing was. How every odd, she stroked through his thick hair once and said. “Thank you Qrow.”

Qrow remembered what he was doing all at once and stood up swiftly, blush dusting his cheeks. “Sorry I just..” He trailed off and looked to the ground.

“I don’t mind, he seems to like you.” Ruby reached out and took Qrow’s left hand and set it on her belly again.

Qrow looked over and couldn’t help but dip his head, taking a deep breath of her scent.  _ You’re beautiful. _ It was on the tip of his tongue, he looked into her silver eyes. He tried to remember that she was Oz’s that she loved Oz but all he could think was that he wished the baby was his.  _ I’d find a better way, I wouldn’t do what Oz is. I’d take you and run, shower you will all the love I can give.  _ He bit his lip, if he said any of this he’d drive her away, she loved Ozpin not him and he needed to remember that.

He drew away and asked. “How are you feeling? Taiyang, Yang and Raven have gone to town and asked me to see if you were able to join them.”

The Fae stroked over her belly, she was sore and tired already but it felt like she hardly left the house anymore. She was flying a great deal but it wasn't the same and she tired more quickly. Ozpin was so busy with the evacuation and gates, that she hardly saw him during the days. Qrow was one of the few people taking regular time out of his days to come see her. “I think I can. I need new dresses and I haven’t been to the town since Raven settled it again.”

Qrow offered his arm and she smiled threading hers around it. “Well, Raven is mostly focusing on what trading we can do before the pass closes.” They walked out together, Ruby blinked at the bright sun and lifted a hand shielding her eyes.

“Shall we fly?” She asked, stepping away and calling up her wings. “I’d like to see your wings again.”

They glowed more than they used too Qrow noticed and wondered if it had anything to do with her pregnancy. He worried his lip at her suggestion but shrugged his shirt off and tied it around his waist. He took a few steps forward to give himself more space then called his wings forth. First crafted in blood, before muscle, skin and feathers grew over them. He shivered in pain, stretching out the inky black feathers.

Ruby reached out to them and ran a hand through thick over coat. “Does it always hurt to let them out?” She walked till she stood before him, a hand up in the mantle of feathers around his shoulders.

“Yeah, it’s because I so rarely do it. I was born with them, learning to hide them was something I did overtime. It’s not natural to hide them, but after so long it just hurts to change their state at all. Hurts to let them out and hurts to put them away.” Qrow watched her admire them. “Why do you like them so much. Most people don’t.”

Ruby shrugged. “They are just really…” She paused and blushed. “Sexy to me, it’s really nice to meet someone else with wings. They just appeal to me, like with Oz. He was always handsome, but he’s human, I’m not. You, you aren’t human. You’re like me, all the stories I’ve heard about Silver Eyed warriors, they are all women. So maybe we are the same species, maybe you’re the other half of the spectrum.” Her eyes trailed over his abdomen, he really was very handsome. She loved Ozpin but she could admire Qrow.

The red eyed man’s heart twisted again and he resisted touching her. “I feel the same way. You’d think seeing you pregnant with another man’s child would be a turn off. But to me you glow, it only makes you more beautiful. I wish-.” He reached out to touch her cheek then lowered his hand. “Ozpin shouldn’t have asked me to take care of you. You’re his and this is just...”

“I’m sorry.” Ruby stepped away, withdrawing her hand and wrapping her wings around her in a cape.

Qrow shook his head. “Not your fault, it’s just what we are.” He forced a smile upon his lips. “Besides, I’m sure it will fade or Ozpin will get over his crisis of sexuality. Then it won’t be a problem anymore.”

“Crisis of sexuality?” Ruby asked, she had noticed that Ozpin was acting a bit odd around Qrow of late.

“I think he’s not a straight as he thinks, but hasn’t come to terms with that yet. It’s been a little bit funny watching him get all hot and bothered when he looks at me. You can see the internal battle all over his face.” Qrow spread his wings and tensed up, then with a great leap soared into the sky.

Ruby watched him for a moment, she could see the strength in his wings. His beats were slower than hers, she could feel the air moving under them. She leapt into the sky following him, she was a little hawk next to him, the great eagle. Qrow flew straight up catching a thermal wave with ease, Ruby fell in just above him so she could talk to him… and admire his flight. “So you think he likes you then?”

“Yeah, just needs more time to figure himself out.” Qrow looked over his shoulder at her as he banked westward.

“And you want him too? You want to be a part of what we have?” Ruby asked, trying to get a feel for what Qrow wanted. She did not mind his attraction to her and he seemed to understand that Ozpin came first.

“I would like that yes. Oz and I have always been good friends and while he’s not ready for it now. I think someday he would enjoy a development of that relationship, we’ve got time and I can wait.”

“But what if something happens to him?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t believe what the Reverend Mother has said about the future. Ozpin survived Salem, he’ll survive this too.”

Ruby loved how Qrow spoke with such conviction, like he knew what he was saying was the absolute truth. She watched him fly, the strokes of his wings as she thought about him. Qrow was older then both of them, but in a good way. He had the confidence and knowledge that Ozpin lacked and would teach her husband if Oz allowed it. The demon always had a calmness to his demor that but she and Ozpin would both benefit from having around. Qrow was a good match for them, filling in the holes in their characters and could probably help them both heal. It did hinge on Oz though, Ruby mused and said as they started to glide downward. “If you can get Ozpin on board, then you’ll have no problems from me. I think you’ll do him a lot of good.”

They landed out by the Tower Gate, it was one of the largest clear areas and Qrow asked. “What about you? Will I be good for you?”

Ruby rested her wings around her shoulders like a cape, protecting her from the sun and hiding her belly. “I think so.” Her eyes fell to the ground. “I still remember when we were all together with the Spice. You could touch me in ways Ozpin can’t, sometimes when he touches me I still panic. It’s not his fault but I can see it kills him a little bit every time it happens. We’re really careful about avoiding each others triggers, but even that puts a strain on everything. Forces memories to the fore we would both rather forget.” Tears gathered in her eyes. “I just can’t help him Qrow. Avoiding doesn’t help us to heal, it just simmers.”

Qrow folded his wings in the same way as he moved to her. “Hey.” He said softly clearing her tears away with his thumbs. “Remember what I said? It’s okay not to be okay.” Ruby stepped into his embrace and let him hug her. “You’re making strides just by talking to me about it. I’ve met people like you both before and we’ll get there. Once Ozpin is willinging, I’ll try talking to him about it. You should try talking to Tai about it as well, sure he was drugged but the pain of being violated is still there.”

Ruby snuggled into his chest. “Thanks Qrow and thank you for sticking with Oz.” She drew away her inside feeling a little bit lighter.

“What are friends for?” Qrow asked and reached up to return his glamour. Ruby’s hand upon his stopped him. “Don’t you look very handsome and you’re with me.” She wove their fingers tight together. “I don’t think anyone would speak out against my choice of companion. Plus I think Demon’s should be renamed. I think you’re actually Fae like me.”

She pulled him with her as he asked. “Oh do you now?”

“Yup, I think you’re just the male version of a Silver Eyed Warrior, as far as I know that are all female. Think about it, Silver Eyed Warriors are all about life, renewal, purification, Good Magic. You work in death, renewal and cleansing, more interestingly you are still Good Magic. No matter what anyone says.” Ruby looked up to him with a smile. “You go about it a different way then I do, but we ultimately do the same thing.”

Qrow hummed in thought and found he couldn’t condract her. Sure as a blood mage he could do some pretty gnarly things, but if he wanted he could cleanse blood, return it to the earth. He could bring back the dead, or send them to sleep. Increase the rate of decomposition and restore their nutrients to the earth more quickly. If he didn’t reach his power like a weapon… she was right, they did do the same things. Just the scale was different. “Huh, you’re right.”

“I think if we worked together we could do some very cool stuff.” Ruby said as they walked into the town, she couldn't get over how different it was now. With the well restored it was a good long term settlement, even if Raven was still ordering her people not to get to used to living here. With the Glorious Empire coming there was a mass gathering of things that could not be made out grown in the desert.

On the order side of that, she saw Everlight Elves trying to earn places in Raven’s tribe. Farmers looking out of place as they tried to trade food for gold, the space that Ozpin wanted cleared was enormous, people were running very far and as traveling as light as they could. Ruby admired the flush of new products, it was so nice to see, even if it was temporary. 

She spotted many people watching Qrow and herself as they walked into bizarre. The young woman left Qrow shift uneasily and slid her hand to his and held it tight. They stood out with their wings and it took no time for Blake to spot them. The faunus waved and called out. “Ruby!”

Ruby grinned and pulled Qrow with her as she raced over to Blake. “Blake how are you? This is my friend Qrow.” She squeezed Qrows hand to comfort him and gestured to him with the other.

Blake swallowed thickly looking the unglamoured man over. “The Qrow?” She asked warily.

Qrow sighed deeply. “What do you think?”

The faunus blinked a few times startled and tried to gather her thoughts. “I'm sorry, there are just so many stories and I did not think I'd ever meet you.”

“Well yeh have.” Qrow tried to turn away but Ruby tightened her grip. “Where's Yang, I need to do some clothes shopping and Dad has the coin.”

Blake smiled at the Silver Eyed Warrior and said. “He's actually helping Yang pick out new things. This way.”

Blake led the way through the busy bazaar, Qrow couldn’t help but enjoy the wealth of people. They brought life back to a town that had once been nothing but a ghost. It was all thanks to Oz, if only they could more for him in return. These people knew the Empire was coming, but they didn’t know what Ozpin was doing to do to ensure their safety.

Elf, human, farmer and Fremen stared at them but Qrow just stuck his tongue out. Ruby’s hand was tight around his and it felt good to leave his glamour down. The wind stirring his feathers, the sun upon his skin. Blake showed them to Taiyang and Yang who stood before a street vendor of silk and lace.

“Do you want to clean that?” Tai asked smiled as Yang picked up another shirt.

Yang put the silk shirt down and sigh. “No…” She looked up and saw Blake. “Blake!... Ruby, hi Qrow.”

Tai’s gaze snapped over and he smiled. “Ruby! You’re out and about, how are you feeling?”

Ruby let Qrow’s hand go and stepped up to hug her dad, then parted her wings a little for him. “Okay, tired but I wanted to get out of the house.”

Taiyang cupped her swelling stomach, he tested the feel of it in several places and nodded. “Seems fine, no pain?”

“No, he was moving around a kicking a bunch but all Qrow had to do was shhh him and he stopped.” She was well along now, only a few months left.

“Probably all the time you are spending with him. Some people believe that our children can hear us in the womb.” Tai did the last test again, he was sure he felt a head before but when he had pressed on the other side also felt the same sensation. It wasn’t there this time, still she was definitely going to have to get ready to move into the deep desert soon.

Qrow’s gut twisted, he had been spending a lot of time with Ruby but he didn’t think he’d be sending  _ that _ much time with her. It should be Ozpin’s voice the babe was listening for not his. He drew his wings around him tighter and the movement attracted Tai’s gaze.

“No glamour?” Tai looked Qrow up and down, liking the look of grey skin upon the man. “It suits you. Though next thing you know someone will start thinking your a drow.”

Qrow scrunched up his face. “No thanks, I’ll stick with being a half demon.”

“I still think you’re Fae, like me.” Ruby said decided to pose her theory while there were people evs dropping. “I mean just his wings alone…” She looked over to him and purred. “I think he’s just the male version of a Silver Eyed Warrior.”

Taiyang cocked his head to one side. “I’m pretty sure Nightingales are extinct Ruby, it’s a nice thought though.”

“Hold up.” Ruby and Qrow said then looked to each other, the woman giggled and Qrow asked. “You saying their actually IS another side to the Silver Eyed Warriors? A male side?”

“Well yeah, but their gone. Have been for centuries, I think it’s part of why the Silver Eyed Warriors magic evolved to be able to take mates from the human population. When you create your offspring as much from magic as flesh, you have to change up your system when your males die off. I’ve never even heard of a Silver Eyed boy, all boys from a Silver Eyed line end up human. It’s only the girls that get the magic.” Taiyang shrugged.

“Why have you never mentioned this before?!” Qrow asked, maybe he wasn’t a demon maybe… maybe Nightingales had become demons.

“You never asked and it would have been cruel to get your hopes up.” Taiyang explained watching the emotions fly over Qrow’s face. “The Nightingales were even bigger fighters then Silver Eyed Warriors, they were creatures of battlefields and drawn to them. They gathered their power from death, the women Silver Eyed Warriors brought life while the men cleansed the fields for their wives to work their magic upon. The children that were produced by crossing the Fae lines with human were called Nephalem, the stories go they are what brought magic into the human bloodlines as a whole. But when you start breeding out of your species… well there is a reason Silver Eyes are so rare and Nightingales are gone.”

“Tai, you’re practically describing what I do!” Qrow exclaimed, his wings moved to reflect his mood rising up into huge arches of feathers and muscle.

Taiyang shook his head. “If you were Nightingale your magic would manifest the same way Ruby’s does. It does not, you get similar powers I will admit, by merging two schools of magic. You aren’t as versatile as Ruby, you don’t generate your abilities out of pure energy. You only manipulate what is already there.”

Qrow deflated seeing the truth to Tai’s argument, he swept his wings back down around him. What hope Ruby had sparked being snuffed out. “You’re right.”

Ruby reached out and petted through the black wings. She heard a few people scramble away and looked up. Ozpin had returned and was looking at them, there was a spark of something in his eyes that she did not like. If she didn’t know better she would have called it Envy.


	6. Fractures

Ozpin snuggled into Ruby, the hour was late and the moon high, it cast a single beam of light into her small room. The events of the Gate of Lust tumbled around his mind and he was still trying to figure out what to make of them. They had been succubi and incubus, it hadn’t entirely been his fault and they were much more compliant after being fed. Oz closed his eyes and breathed in Ruby’s scent deeply, his hand roaming over her stomach to cup it. He had already decided not to tell her, she didn’t need to know. Still guilt turned over in his stomach, sometimes he nearly swore he could still feel the incubus’s hands on him. The memories of how good it felt were very vivid, it had been unlike anything he had ever experienced before and he had enjoyed every moment of it.

Now that he had a mostly clear head to think about it, the ‘monsters’ had taken their forms from his mind. Forms that he now saw all had some small aspect of Ruby or Qrow in them. Voice, hair, skin tone, just the feel of them, taste of them. He felt violated in that respect, that they had used his memories to set him at ease and make their task easier…. His eyes flew open when his mind supplied him with a ghost of the sensations the incubus had given him. The incubus that had been a bigger stronger version of Qrow, that had tasted like Qrow, felt like him. The incubus that he had enjoyed more than the succubi.

Ozpin wanted to say he didn’t like men, that what the incubus had so easily gotten him to do was something that didn’t interest him. Only it did, Oz rolled to side a little angling his hips away from Ruby so she wouldn’t feel the growing erection. It had been a singular pleasure that he had enjoyed just as much as he did Ruby’s affections but it had also been different. He found that he liked not having to hold off on his own pleasure, worry about how his partner was feeling, if he should be doing something different. Being controlled and vulnerable like that hadn’t reminded him of what happened with Salem, nor did he have to worry about hitting on Ruby’s triggers. It had been worry free sex and, he had never had that before. There had been no innocent bumbling, or shy kisses, no uncertainty. Maybe that was what he enjoyed the most, not worrying about performing and not being in control, all he had done was enjoy the sensations as they came.

Then there had been the incubus himself, that echoed Qrow. If that form had been taken from his mind, did that mean he did want Qrow? Sexually? He shook his head no that couldn’t be right, they had only really just found each other and Qrow had grown up… without him. Pain and sorrow stabbed at his heart and he rolled off the bed and tucked the blankets up round Ruby’s chin and kissed her temple when she mumbled unhappily in her sleep. “I’m just going for a walk.” Another mumble from his love before he stepped away and pulled on a pair of loose breeches. As he walked out of the house his mind turned back to Qrow and he felt left behind.

Ozpin shut the door softly behind him and walked around into Tai’s garden, over in the trees Qrow slept in a hammock that rocked gently in the breeze. He had a room in Heaven’s Peak but he returned to the desert every night, much like Ozpin in that regard. Oz sat in the grass and looked up to the sky, the huge familiar blue and purple band full to the brim of small white stars. The silver haired man loved the patterns the stars made, the thicker and thinner clusters. His smile fell from his face, as he glanced over at Qrow and he shook his head, he should never have offered to partake of the waters of life with Qrow. It had been that night that started this, he couldn’t even remember it clearly, but it had opened this door in his mind. Qrow’s consistent interest in him sexually as well did not help, he had not shown that same attention to Ruby. Was Qrow just interested in him? Or did he think Oz was the weak link between them and that Ruby wasn’t a concern?

It just wasn’t fair why did Qrow get to grow up without him? Learn all sorts of things that he only selectively showed to Oz. Whatever happened to sharing everything between them? Oz scoffed angry with himself and that thought, what happened was that they had both done something stupid. The only difference was that Qrow had gotten off scot free while Oz had his mind turned inside out, his soul ripped up and turned into a killing machine by Salem. Then was thrown in stasis for twenty years, left behind to molder till Salem had use for him.

Oz covered his eyes with the heels of his hands, he knew better than this. That was not what happened, well it was but he hadn’t been forgotten, he let out a pained groan why was he thinking about this now? Why was this happening now? Why hadn’t he been interested in Qrow back when they had both been children? Now Qrow felt like his better, like Oz had to listen to him. Qrow had become powerful, knowledgeable, confident, everything that Ozpin was not. Ruby even liked him, he had seen it, Qrow was around her more then he had been of late. He saw her smile at the red eyed man, that little smile she wore when she was happy but calm. Qrow just had so much more to offer, he was stronger than him now, Oz knew it and acknowledged it readily.

What if those smiles Ruby gave him weren’t her little happy smiles, what if she liked Qrow too? But then why wouldn’t she? Qrow hadn’t raped her, Salem screwing his mind and soul up regardless it had been him, he still had the nightmares. Qrow was kind and strong, he brought her presents and spoke kindly to her. Qrow wouldn’t set off her triggers, he knew so much more and wasn’t afraid to use such knowledge. Logic dictated that Qrow was the better match for her.

“Ugh.” Oz groaned these thoughts were not making him feel any better. There was then a light thump on his chest, directly between his firm pectorals at the bottom of his sternum. The silver haired man dropped his hands and looked at his chest and couldn’t help but smile. A Maud’dib had jumped onto his chest. The little grey desert mouse-rabbit creature was no larger than his two fists but its massive ears were over half of his hand. Slowly he reached down and rubbed under the mouse’s chin it leaned down pressing into his finger. “At least you like me.” Oz murmured as not to startle it. “Having fun eating Tai’s grass?”

It made a little squeak and flopped onto its side, Oz moved his finger to  _ very _ gently to pet its belly. The soft downy fur reminded him of Ruby’s feathers, he sighed he hadn’t gotten to touch Ruby’s wings in ages. The memory of watching her in the market with Qrow turned in his gut. For him she left her wings out, she even got Qrow to leave his wings out. White and Black standing side but side, mirroring each other. Envy twisted in Ozpin’s gut, it just wasn’t fair why did they have to mirror each other so well?

Ozpin shook his head and focused his thoughts back on Ruby. He knew she was flying more, that their baby wanted the sky just as much as she did. He smiled and murmured again. “You must be a pet of Ruby’s, or drawn to her.” The Mau’dib squeaked softly at him and wiggled rolling over onto his back as if to say ‘pet me’. Oz resisted chuckling, tickling the tiny tummy. “Now you are just using me a safe place to snuggle.” The mouse did a butt wiggle and started to snore softly. Oz couldn’t help but smile and coo at little at the mouse, it was very brave to come and sit on him. That said it was probably an unofficial pet, with a garden like Tai’s he was bound to attract the local fauna. He looked back up to the sky, he hadn’t gotten anywhere with figuring out his feelings for Qrow but he did feel a little bit better for taking the time to think about it. Very gently he set his hand in a little cave over the little mouse to keep it warm and drifted off to sleep lulled by the tiny snores.

  
  


* * *

 

Ruby woke up chilled with the dawning light, she sat up and looked around, she remembered Oz leaving in the night but she thought he would come back. The silver eyed woman got up slowly pressing a hand to her heavy belly and stood walking slowly out through the hall and peered into the living room. No Oz, so with a slow step she walked outside and into the garden and had to smile with what she found.

Oz was sleeping deeply and she could see the big ears of a Maud’dib peeking out from under his large hand. Ruby sat down beside him and petted through his silver hair. He was just so cute, he grumbled and turned his face up to nuzzle her hand, he awoke with a few sleepy blinks. His angel was sitting beside him, her delicate fingers petting through his hair and over his cheek. “Good morning.” The angel said with a sweet smile.

“Morning.” Oz said sleepily and sat up very slowly cradling the mouse-rabbit. At Ruby’s worried and curious look he explained. “Couldn’t sleep last night, too much on my mind. I made a friend though.” He cupped the mouse and showed it to her.

“D’aww he’s adorable.” Ruby reached out and petted behind the Maud’dib’s ears, the silver in her eyes glowing for a moment as the little mouse did a happy little squeak and settled back into Oz’s cupped hands to snooze.

“He?” Ozpin asked he hadn’t noticed if it was a he or a she.

“He.” Ruby confirmed move to sit beside and lean on him, she giggled softly at a thought. “When you run and climb you remind me of a Maud’dib, you’re so light on your feet.”

“I am desert born and trained.” He carefully lowered the Maud’dib on her swelling stomach, it snuggled between her breasts and settled again. The silver haired man petted over the mouse enjoying how soft it was.

“Your hair is the same colour too.” Ruby reached up and petted his hair, watching him closely he seemed more muted to her then normal. “What’s bothering you Oz?”

Oz let his hand drop into her lap and sighed looking away. “It’s nothing, you know that I wish I was older.” He glanced at the still snoozing Qrow. “I was just thinking about how everything’s changed and I feel…”

“Left behind? Lonely?” Ruby offered following his gaze, she could see that Qrow was much more developed than Ozpin. He had an ease about him that only came with time. Tai had her, Raven had the tribe, all Oz had was a job he didn’t want to do forced on him by circumstance.

“Something like that.” Oz traced the folds of her dress with his eyes. “You’ve got me.” Ruby squeezed his arm in a hug, resting her head against his shoulder. Oz shook his head and reached up to hold her hand. “It’s not that, it’s hard to explain. It’s just a feeling. It’s like you Ruby could never be lonely, even if you lived on your own you’d never be lonely. You just seem to feel and see the world, magic even differently and it’s always there for you.” Oz pulled away and brought his legs up setting his chin between his knees and wrapping his arms around his legs hugging himself. “I fucked up. Everything that’s happened has been my fault, if I hadn't played Salem’s game. I could stand as an equal with Qrow, rather than being his lesser. I’d make a proper husband to you, not this fragile existence we have now.”

“Oz~.” Ruby picked up the mouse and set it down in the grass beside her, it woke up and hopped away. He kept going as if she hadn’t said anything. “Even in sex… especially in sex. I know I have to be so careful all the time, that we both do, that Salem stole even that from us. I still dream about what  _ he _ -... what I did to you and it makes me sick. I’m just tired and worried all the time, I don’t feel, I’m not-.” Oz hid his eyes and clenched his fists. “I’m not strong enough to do this Ruby, all of it, any of it. Both gates got the better of me, one way or another.” Tears started to dampen his breeches. “But I have too, I fucked up and now I have to clean my mess.”

The silver eyed warrior sat up kneeling and hugged him as best she could. Ruby knew she couldn’t even being to understand what he felt. “The gates aren’t your fault, you and Qrow both made a mistake, but Salem is dead now.  _ You _ don’t have to let her haunt you anymore.”

Ozpin shook his head and mumbled into his knees. “If only it worked like that, I’m the Overlord Ruby. I have to still be, I don’t know. Be like her in someway, why can I hold the Tower Heart and not Qrow? Or Tai? They’re proper Heros, something I never can be.”

Ruby could feel the slight shake of his shoulders and knew he was crying. “You’re nothing like her. Maybe it’s in your magic itself, unlike Qrow or Tai, you deal in energy. LOTS of it, maybe that shields you from the Tower Heart and yes Qrow is stronger than you but he’s also different then you. His magic is on a bloodline level and it leans to the darker aspects of magic, maybe he didn’t think he could take on the Tower Heart because he WAS afraid that it would change him.”

Oz shoved her away and got up. “You don’t get it, I don’t get it! I hate this whole plan! I feel like, like, like a freakin Overlord! I’m going into these Abyss Gates to take over these realms! That is exactly what I did before! When I wasn’t really the one in control! I burned, I raided, I MURDERED. I set people on fire and  _ enjoyed it _ , I GLORIFIED in my power I turned and twisted it!”

Ruby slowly got up mindful of her growing belly, she tried to approach him but he backed away from her. “Oz love that’s not you.”

“You don’t know who I am!” Ozpin yelled, he didn’t care that he had probably woken everyone by now. He backed up a few steps further, grass turning to sand under his feet. “I-.” His throat closed. “I don’t know who I am. And whoever I am I don’t want to be them.” He turned on his heel moving into a full sprint for a step spinning faster than Ruby’s eyes could follow his tears shining in the sunlight, then turned into a bolt of lightning an blistering across the sand.

“Oz!” Ruby cried out and called on her wings only for the baby to kick hard in that instant. “Oww.” She leaned over holding her belly, her legs felt a little weak. Tai’s arms came around her from behind he lowered her to the ground. “How long have you been there?” She asked looking up to her father and leaning against him.

“Since the shouting started.” Tai said as Raven came out of the house with a blanket.

“He’s not okay, not even a little bit dad.” Ruby smiled up at Raven when the elder woman gave her blanket to wrap around her shoulders.

“It’s to be expected.” Raven sat down beside Ruby while Qrow came over having long since awoken and walked over.

“I’m going to go after him.” Qrow moved to step away from them but Raven reached out and grabbed his hand. “Don’t, I think seeing you is the last thing he needs right now.”

“Sorry?! We are best friends!” Qrow yanked his hand away from Raven and Ruby spoke up. “No, you were best friends. Now I wonder if he compares himself to you, see you and thinks that’s what he should be but isn’t.”

Qrow’s eyes flew in a shocked expression that made him looked like she had punched him in the gut. “That’s not.” The red eyed man sighed and dropped to the ground crossing his legs. “Then what do we do?”

Raven got up and sighed, “I’m going to go armour up and then talk to him.” she headed into the house and reappeared in clothing that Ruby hadn’t seen her in before. She wore a shallow cut black and red dress, with five necklaces with an assortment of beads ranging between black and red. A girdle-belt and a pair of matching armoured gauntlets, she had a extend skirt of feathers on the right side of her skirt. Lastly she wore solid black leggings and black boots with red high heels and soles. A long odachi rested at her side, the cool grey metal gleamed in the early morning sun.

“Nice look.” Ruby was rather smitten with it, and made a mental note when she wasn’t pregnant to look into getting something similar. “But aren’t you a little low on the armour?”

“He’ll have to hit me first.” Raven flashed her a smile then leaped into the air turning into a raven.

 

* * *

 

Oz blasted up and through the tower gate before returning into a physical form. He turned on his heels and took the steps three at a time into the Tower Heart chamber. It was just how he had left it, blue and purple glowing orb of the Tower Heart chamber, minion pits in each corner. However now he had his memories back, he walked to the far left wall, a even stone slab in his way.  _ She ruined everything, she took my life away from me! _ With each step electricity gathered on his arms, cracking an sparking till he stood before the wall and let it out with a ROAR.

Ozpin threw his arms forward and cut loose, the power was twisted by his mood enhanced by the Tower Heart. It annihilated the stone, blasting it into the cavern, it filled the space around Oz with dust and his lightening blacked the stone around him.  _ I’ll destroy everything of her that’s left, except Weiss and Yang. They aren’t their mother, they’re good. _ He climbed through the rubble ignoring the minions that peeked in after him.

The arena exactly was exactly how he remembered it, from the wide open battle ground. To the full book cases, alchemist tables, torture tools, potions and poisons, even the tables were still covered in paper for Salem’s experiments. Oz’s eyes fell on the blood stain that marked his first murders. He walked up the steps to the lab his power quelling as curiosity rose in him, his eyes fell on that granite table at he wished had been his grave.

Gnarl quietly walked up the steps but remained a distance of a few meters away from his Overlord. “Sire, please don’t do anything rash. The knowledge here took decades to gather.”

Ozpin’s lips where set in a thin line as he pushed a few papers out from under each other. He recognized Salem’s hand and felt ill after just a few words, they theorized how someone could split a soul. “Leave Gnarl.” He growled lowly, his magic gathering in his fingertips setting the pages on fire. “Or I will roast you with the rest of this.”

Gnarl wisely departed ushering the other minions away from the breach Oz had created. He had a feeling this was about to get very messy. Oz sent sparks of lightning forth setting yet more papers and the table on fire.  _ I could have been like Qrow, or Raven. You took everything from me. _ Rage boiled under his skin his magic rising again, he flung his arms out blasting lighting over all of the equipment, the books went up like matchsticks the apparatus melted. His power arched off of him in uncontrolled arcs conducting to the metal, racing over his arms and hands.

He spun on the spot and faced that damned granite slab. Ozpin could feel it against his back how cold it had felt, how hard it was, the memory of Salem riding him for her own twisted amusement rose up behind his eyes. Remembered how she had ripped him apart upon it in every way that mattered to him, upon that piece of rock she had stolen his future and made him into a monster. Oz shook his head trying to get the memories to go away, to stop lingering behind his eyes. “Never again.” He hissed out, he’d never be made into a monster again. “I don’t know who I am and it’s all your fault.”

It didn’t matter that he was alone, that Salem was dust and couldn’t hear him. “You stole everything from me. EVERYTHING!!” Oz raised his empowered fists together and brought them down on the stone slab. “EVERYTHING!” He roared pounding down on the slab, the stone cracked and fractured under his hands even as it cut them. “Because of you I don’t know who I am!”

Pound

Pound

Pound

Slam

The table split down the middle, Oz didn’t even notice he remembered walking into the water in the Gate of Gluttony. Greed, it had driven the Overlord, he had stole and ransacked the dwarven lands. “I.” Punch, crack. “Don’t.” Punch, crack. “Know.” Slam, crack. “Who I.” He braced his foot against one half to table and shoved with all his strength. “AM!” He lashed out with all this strength and sent the large piece of granite clear off the platform, it feel for a long moment and shattered like glass.

Salem was in his head, mocking him for his weakness, whispering how easy it had been to make him into a tool for her use. Tears streamed down his face as his magic built and built. Her smile when she did battle with Ruby, how she put everything he had done squarely on his shoulders. Memories of the Gate of Lust rose up, shame with them as well. They became entwined with the memories of Ruby and the Overlord, lust had been a strong governing factor for the Overlord.

Ozpin fell to his knees and screamed for each scream of Ruby’s, his eyes wide and unseeing. He grabbed his head in his hands and bowed forward. The memories of the incubus and succubi seemed less pleasing now, they had drawn to something that he had used to inflict pain. In that moment they became bitter and wrong to him, he could just imagine how the Overlord would have enjoyed the attentions of the creatures. “No, no.” Oz whispered and dropped his hands to hug himself. “That’s not me.” His magic lashed out at the room wild waves of arcs of untamed rare energy, scoring the stone and burning the air.

The old argument returned, but he was going into these gates to conquer them to gain more power. That wasn’t want he wanted though, where did he end? What had he become? How could he do any of this? Oz coughed and cried all the harder, he was so confused. He didn’t want to be more powerful and yet he totally did, he needed power to fight the Empire to protect his wife and child. Just like how the Overlord had needed to dominate the land to add to his power.

Ozpin could practically hear Salem praising him, that he was still the monster that she had made. Only how he wore a new skin, tried behind the weakness of love, that longing to be loved. “Stop stop.” Oz grabbed at his hair, trying to get his mind to stop travelling these paths, that silver hair… “No, no.” He leaned down curling up bracing his forearms against the floor. He’s stolen too, so much just from his beloved wife, stolen a piece of her magic tied them together. Oz couldn’t even bring himself to feel guilt over that, now he had her. She was his forever, they were bond together.

His tears darkened the stone under him, this wasn’t who he was. He didn’t crave power, never before had he needed it, he was a creature of the desert and storms. Those were what he needed, those were what he loved and yet he had so many memories of desiring other things. “I’m not that.” Oz sobbed, beating his bloody fists against the ground. “I’m not that, I… I am a desert creature!” Yet now he ruled over, grass plains, swamp and mountains, was the sole holder of one of the most powerful magical objects in existence. “I’m not, I’m not.” One half of him said he was a Fremen, that he had friends and family. The other said he was still the Overlord fulfilling his duties as one, using his power, gathering more because he wanted too, not because he needed too. “I don’t know!” Oz wailed, he got to his feet to run again only to stumble and fall to the floor. His magic was steadily destroying the room around him, he didn’t see his skin start to crack white light leaking out from the frackers. He felt a pain distant in his chest and swung back up kneeling knees parted and grounding. “Who am I?” He screamed up at ceiling, power ripping free from him.

Raven had seen enough, the Tower Heart was turning white behind her as he called on it like never before. She’s seen a mage go nova before and she never wanted to see it again. With all her strength she hurraled her sword into the middle of the room. Oz’s lightening instantly shocked and gravited to it, as it did she raced forward turning into a fine mist of feathers and blood.

She returned to human form before him and cut her wrist, with a pull of her blood magic she wrapped Oz up in it and yanking him to her. Containing the rampaging magic, though she did not know for how long it would last. “Shh, shh.” She said weaving her hands into his hair. “Ozpin you’ve got to stop, please stop. Please think about Ruby, think about home, you’re gonna nova, you’ve got to stop.”

Oz felt her and he grabbed at her hugging her tight. “I can’t, I can’t.” He sobbed he hurt so much and he couldn’t tell if it was in his mind or body. “I don’t know who I am.” He wept in rivers against her chest, his chest ached with memories of his childhood, of Raven, only to be offset by ones of Ruby of all the wrong he had done and all the more he would do for her. “I wanna be like you and Qrow and Tai.” He sniffled so he could talk and coughed. “But I’m not! I don’t know how to be!”

Raven felt his power press against her own, wanting out even as she held him together. “Oz.” She stroked a hand through his hair firmly. “You don’t have to be like us, you shouldn’t be like us. Yes you… you were lost for a long time, but you’re found now and no one expects you to be the same as if you hadn’t been. You don’t have to know who you are, you don’t have to be Ozpin the Just or The Overlord. You are just like Ruby, you’re both young and still learning who you are and more so. Who you want to be.”

“But I don’t want to be!” The words were almost a wail, he hurt so so much. “I don’t have to be!”

Raven pulled his closer, pulled his head up to her neck and held him tight, pouring more blood magic over him trying to keep this fragile mortal body from exploding. “Oz, who are you and what do you want. These are questions we ask ourselves every day, and sometimes there is no answer. Who you are? You aren’t Ozpin, or Oz, or The Overlord, you aren’t the son of Delenn you aren’t anything anyone has ever given you. These aren’t who you are. It’s impossible to know who you are, without the classifications of others. These however AREN’T who you are, not even what you are forced to do is Oz.”

“Then what am I? I’m just broken and remade and broken again.” Oz curled up around her, his magic quieting her voice smoothing him even if the words were confusing.

“Broken then, but that’s okay. We’re all broken at one point or another and it’s just one state being. You’re strong, you always have been and you’ll pick up the pieces. Not today, not tomorrow, maybe not even a year from now or a decade, but you will.” Raven let out a sigh of relief as Oz’s magic quelled, calling her own back into her and healing her wrist.

“I’m gonna be dead in a few months.” He felt Raven startle then her grip in his hair tighten. “Screw the Reverend Mother, you don’t have to believe her.” She said firmly, she never took much stock in what the Reverend Mother said, Raven believed in strength and those who were strong survived. Oz for his age was very strong, strong enough to almost nova, the Empire would not bring him down.

“What do I do?” Oz asked, his eyes drying and he suddenly felt so very tired.

“Your job, it’s all we can do. When the Empire comes for us we will give them hell, we will destroy them so they run and never come back.” Raven moved and together they slowly stood up, when she looked up to him she was startled by how young he looked. She had been treating him as if he had never been gone, maybe that had been a mistake. He was barely an adult really, only a little older than Ruby and she was willing to bet the mess with Salem had stunted him emotionally. Right then, back to square one with him, same as Yang. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up something new to wear. Then we’ll go home and get something to eat as we’ve missed breakfast by now.” As much as they weren’t her thing, she gave him a hug, he needed it.

Ozpin gave a little nod and was happy to follow Raven out, it was nice to let someone else decide what to do. Together they left the smoldering ruin of Salem’s lab behind and went home.

* * *

 

Qrow, Tai and Raven sat around the table within Tai’s home. Ozpin and Ruby were out playing as best their baby allowed, the occasional crack of thunder confirmed that they were flying. The three were sitting in silence as Raven reported what she had found so far. Qrow was the first to speak. “So what do we do? We’ve got what? Two months before the Empire starts beating down on us? Just keep Ozpin together till then? There is no quick fix for this, if we had the time I would suggest taking Ozpin adventuring. That would let him discover himself quickly, take him on a walk-a-bout, but we don’t have time for that.”

“I think holding him together is the best we can do. I mean I don’t even want to guess just how much Salem did to him. At this point I can’t help but wonder if death would be mercy.” Raven said leaning back in her chair and resting a hand on her sword.

“Well if the Reverend Mother is right, he will die soon.” Taiyang frowned deeply, how to help Oz was the question. Even if time was running out they should give him the best they could for what little time he had.

“The Reverend Mother can bite my ass.” Qrow said crossing his arms, he wasn’t going to let that happen.

They paused for a minute noticing that the thundering had stopped. They were all getting up and out the door just as Ruby glided down with a few extra flaps to adjust to her expanding belly. She dropped a little unsteadily and Qrow raced forward catching her and steading her. Ruby looked up to Tai and said hurriedly. “Gnarl called for him, a gate has opened.”

“Crap.” Taiyang uttered, these gates were going through Oz almost as fast as Salem had.

 

* * *

 

Ozpin stepped through the black marble gate, fully armoured and sword in hand. At first there was only darkness spread out around him but as he walked forward the darkness gave way to a floor of crunching bones littering around his feet. As his boots broke several of the bones and remains he could see further ahead but the littered floor seemed to go forever without anything or anyone in sight. The sound of thunder rolled above him and within the darkness above him dark heavy clouds started to form, the beginnings of a storm bouncing around. Oz could see a thin line of white which he recognised as lightning but before he could reach for it he was rolling to the side as a bolt of lightning struck where he had been standing. 

Then the strangest thing started, the bones he had been crunching over the last few minutes began to shift, a bone hand suddenly bursting from the pile. Slowly it clambered out of the remains, what followed the hand was an arm, then a head and soon the rest of what seemed to be a human body. The skeleton staggered to its feet, hunched over and silent. Oz shifted his feet slightly and the sound of his boots over the bones were suddenly very loud in the Ablyss. Pinpricks of orange light glowed in the depths of the skeletons eye sockets, slowly growing in brightness as it turned its skull towards Ozpin. The Overlord heard movement behind him and looking back saw that another four skeletons stood in eerily similar positions and they we're all staring at him with hollow sockets and glowing orange lights. 

Before Oz had time to come up with a plan the first of the boned figured raced towards him, he lifted his weapon and cleaved the skeleton down in half, its bones fading into ash. Gritting his teeth Oz ran for the nearest of them striking down and down again as they tried to batter at him, they’re boned hands barely coming within inches of his face before he cut them down. It wasn’t long before Oz realized that for every body he struck down another two took its place. The skeletons began rising from the bone littered ground faster and there seemed to be no end to their growing numbers, even the bones on the ground didn't start dissipating.

When he felt a hand close around his shoulder Oz jumped up into the air, twisting his body away from the dead. Quickly he called for the storm above him and tried to pull the lightning to him only for the bolt to strike him instead. “ARGHHH!” Oz felt his body hurdle back to the ground and towards the waiting arms of the dead before he sped off. Another bolt of lightning chased him, shocking him. 

He tried to force a shield out, electricity was his sphere, normally it couldn’t hurt him, but this for some reason was killing him. Ozpin could feel the red hot pain of lightning sear his body and tried again to tap into the storm. He couldn’t control the storm, he tried to extend his awareness to put into the storm to disperse it but was unable to control it as strike after strike beat down on his shield. Swarms of skeletons gunned for him on the ground and lightning tried to strike down upon him Oz was forced to fly through the storm, to gain a higher position so neither could catch him. 

Unfortunately as he flew higher into the storm the space around him became unclear, like a thick and heavy fog. Ozpin just barely dodged another bolt of lightning as it arched above him, coming to a halt in the middle of the storm. Something wet started to coat his skin, rain and mist lending to the growing fog making it nearly impossible for the Overlord to see through the veil. This wasn’t his strom and he had no control over it, which only meant something else or some _ one _ else was responsible for it. Something orange and blue peeked through the dense cloud and Oz pointed his sword at it. “Come out and fight me!” 

Wisps of blinding white blue lighting formed in front of him, it was fuzzy at first, just a series of zigzags and glowing blue light but within a few moments to started to grown into a denser form. Oz could hardly believe his eyes when he saw it pull the lightning from the storm like thread, binding it around its airy form until it resembled the body of a tall man. Glowing orange eyes burned as it raised a hand towards him. Oz had to make another quick dodge as the thing struck out at him, a blast of lightning just catching the edge of his helm. Its shock went straight through Oz and retaliated throwing a bolt of his own magic at the being. 

It became apparent all too soon that Ozpin was clearly outgunned. The entity controlling the storm seemed to have an endless supply of power to drawn on while Oz was slowly being drained of his power. It was like it was trying to wear him down, then it would suddenly send out a large enough bolt to sear through part of his armour. As the heavy armour melted away revealing more of him, its attacks would grow in strength and frenzy out of control. Oz was forced to pull more and more power from the Tower Heart to feed his strength but everytime he thought he landed a hit the lightning being would almost absorb the attack and redirected back at him. 

It was becoming harder and harder to keep up with the being as it seemed to grow in strength and its attacks grew in violence. One particular bolt caught him in the back and sent him plummeting back into the fray of skeletons below. Now they were armed with mismatched parts of armour as they clambered over him and tried to beat him with rusted and blunt weapons. More of his strength faded so he called for the Tower Heart again, infusing it's dark power with his own, enough to get him back into the storm to continue fighting. 

“Where are you!” He shouted at the storm, the grip on his weapon was so tight he could have sworn the handle was starting to burn into his flesh. A stinging pain in his hand caused him to look down and he gasped, what he thought had been happening was in fact causing the pain. The leather and metal of his weapon 'was' in fact melting, it was melting into his hand. Suddenly frightened he tried to let go of the sword but it was burning itself into his skin and bone. Trying to infuse itself with his body. “What is happening?” It was extremely painful, Oz started screaming as his weapon was being fused with his hand. He tried prying it off with the other hand but it wasn’t coming off, he could even see the bone of his hand through the burning blistering skin. 

It made him want to be sick but before he could there was the slightest warning from the wind moving around him. All the warning he got before a fist of lighting punched him in the face and he was sent flying through the air. The Overlord had just enough time to stop another fall to the ground and lifted himself back into the storm, just dodging another strike from hitting him at point blank range. The lightning being came towards him, its body dipping from the cloud to stand before him, its eyes still glowing a bright orange much like the skeletons that scurried over the ground beneath them. There was something familiar about its shape, the way it controlled the storm. Oz’s arm hung limply at his side, the weapon still held in his burnt grip. “What are you?”

The being tilted his head and crafted a shard of lightning in its hands. Oz didn’t have the strength to dodge another attack, his body shaking and in agony but he would have his answer. “What  _ are _ you?” 

The only answer was a bolt of lightning that was sent flying towards him. Oz had the sudden notion and decided not to move. Time seemed to slow down as the bolt of white lightning zoomed towards him. He felt his pupils shrink against the light as it dawned upon him before it was sent past his head. The creature tilted its head again and took its time forming another bolt, almost like it wanted Oz to do the same but Oz just stayed still, holding his limp arm to him. Again the bolt was sent sizzling towards him and again he decidedly didn’t move a muscle. It no longer surprised him when the lightning flew over his head, missing him completely. 

This time the entity simply stood still, Oz took it as a moment to look below him. What was once a swarm of angry skeletons climbing on top of one another to reach him had turned into a sea of skulls. All their eye sockets had a faint orange glow to them but the more he stood still the less they moved. Suddenly the pain in his hand was gone and when he looked down Oz realised that the sword that had been melting into his skin and bone was healed. His hand held it in his grip but it was slack and just sore. Lifting the sword he noticed how the orange lights started burning brighter but when he lowered it they dimmed again.

A smile cracked over his exhausted face as Ozpin looked back up at the entity. Now it made sense, “The Gate of Violence, I understand.” Oz let his hand go slack again and the sword dropped from his fingers. The moment it hit the ground all the skeletons and their ember eye sockets vanished leaving the sword to hit the ground with a clatter. 

The orange eyes of the entity shifted to the ground and drifted closer to him,  _ The sword was for the skeletons, what is for the storm?  _ Slowly Oz began to descend from the clouds, the lightning being followed him. Once his feet touched the ground he pulled back his magic, letting most of it flow back into the Tower Heart. As he did two things happened, the being zizzled into wisps of lightning before vanishing and Oz fainted. 

 

* * *

 

Ozpin woke up slowly, he peeked opened his eyes and smelled molten metal. His back cracked and oozed as he pushed himself upright. He found himself at the bottom of a the stairs to a throne. It was huge, much too large for a man made of bits and pieces of metal welded together. He turned his hand to more unpleasant cracking of his back and rolled over to look down. Below him where pits, in each pit was a forge manned by skeleton producing more arms and armour then he could quite comphened. “Why am I here?” He asked softly, slowly getting his feet under him and staggering upright.

**“WHY DO YOU COME MORTAL? I CAN KILL YOU WITH A THOUGHT AND YET YOU RETURN, YOU LEARN SWIFTLY FOR ONE OF YOUR KIND. YOU DON’T REEK OF THAT ACCURSED MOTHER GODDESS.”**

Ozpin covered his ears as the voice boomed around him. “Because I need your army.”

**“SO YOU SEEK POWER, HOW BORING!!”**

“My home is going to be invaded and I have a plan to bait my foes to me. I plan to trick them close then destroy them all at once.” Ozpin figured if he made it sound like he had some elegant plan, that would sound more interesting to the master of these gates. Sure enough there was a long pause.

**“I HAVE TWO MORE GATES FOR YOU, DEFEAT THEM AND I SHALL BE FREE OF THIS PLACE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.”**

A black sword of sleek smooth metal appeared beside Ozpin planted into the ground. He reached out and pulled it out, in the next instant he was back in the Golden Hills. “Huh.” Ozpin huffed and started walking for the tower gate, trying to ignore the trickle of fluids down his back.

 

* * *

 

Ozpin felt fried on levels he hadn’t felt since he was a child first learning his magic. He pulled on a very loose tunic and equally lose breeches. They pulled at his cracked and blackened skin. In his tower after placing the sword next to the rest of the Abyss gate keys, he was too exhausted to speak as he walked back to the Tower gate and teleported back to the desert.

He picked his way across the sands back home, his magic was depleted he couldn’t summon so much as a spark, thus it couldn’t heal him. The wind gusted and he hissed in pain, the walk to Tai’s house never seemed so long.

“Oz!” Ruby flew down as spotting him, the colour draining from her face as she really saw him. “By the Gods.” She moved to help support him, reaching out taking hold of his hand.

“No Ruby, I’m okay you’ve already got to support one additional life.” Oz shook his head trying to keep his arms from touching anything. Ruby lifted a wing up high shielding him from the wind, she glanced at his back and saw red spotting quickly staining the tunic. She looked up and saw a crow circling them before it flew back to Tai’s house.

By the time they got to the house, Qrow Raven and Tai had put the shielding over the garden as well as put up additional veils weighed down by small stones creating a wall around the garden. Raven had changed into a light dress of grass green and was setting out clothes and had three bowls set to one side, two filled with water one empty.

Tai walked over and offered Oz his shoulder, without knowing the extent of the damage he wasn’t sure where to hold Oz. Though he did notice blood had started to stain the front of the tunic as well. “What’s worse?” He asked softly as Ruby pulled a veil back watching her father and husband go through it.

“Back I think, I’m not sure.” Ozpin swayed on the spot and Qrow raced over to help steady him. The demon didn’t even bother trying to take the shirt off his friend, he just extended a claw and cut it cleanly down the back and Tai pulled it off.

Black and white spots dotted Oz’s vision and he would have fallen face first if the two men hadn’t eased him slowly onto a very fine silk blanket. It was silk so it wouldn’t catch and pull at the burns and welts.

Raven studied the wounds for a second, there was a network of blistering and boiled skin alone what would have been seams of his armour. Beyond that there was clusters of burned skin that she recognized as lightning strikes. Without a word she wetted a cloth and started to clean away the blood, Tai settled on the other side of Ozpin to do the same.

Ruby worried her lip, she could see that Oz had closed his eyes and had probably fainted. Qrow looked to her and walked over, pulling her into his embrace mindful of her heavy stomach.  _ We’ll have to move her soon. _ He thought and it brought him no joy, they could leave it another month maximum but soon she wouldn’t be able to fly anymore. He probably could lift her but he also knew that equally soon Raven, Taiyang, Yang and Blake would be leaving for the territory of the Glorious Empire. To settle in as spies and that would leave just him with Ruby, he needed to plan for that as well.

Ruby held him tight while watching Oz, he didn’t so much as groan as Raven and Tai worked at cleaning him up. She put a hand to her belly as the baby kicked and took Qrows hand slowly walking over to sit by Ozpin’s head. Qrow helped her, it was starting to get difficult for her to do many things. He sat down beside her letting her lean on him as she petted through Oz’s hair.

Ozpin groaned slowly coming around as Raven put a hand over a collection of blisters, she cut one open and dabbed a finger into the blood then used that as a window to start healing him. He felt skin of his back crawling as she slowly set the living tissue to rights. Meanwhile Tai picked up a small sharp silver scalpel and started to cut away the dead tissue, putting little pieces into the empty boil and washing the area more as he went. “Oww.” Oz mumbled into the blanket, he didn’t open his eyes everything hurt to much and he didn’t want to face the world.

Ruby reached petted his head a little bit more firmly, his hair was still intact somehow. He tried to turn his head to nuzzle her hand but winced in pain instead. Qrow resisted the urge to pet his friend as well, he could help Raven heal him but he was much better at the killing aspect of blood magic not the healing. “What happened Oz? You’re not lightweight in electric magic and those are lightning burns.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Ozpin said with a slight slur, his eyes fluttered open and shut. Ruby’s hand felt very good in his hair it was a very pleasant contrast to the dulling pain in his back.

“Oz, you got fried, I can’t remember the last time that happened. On top of that you have the Tower Heart behind you, the amount of power it would take to beat you at your own game is pretty…”  _ Astounding? _ He decided against finishing his sentence, he didn’t want to put anything that sounded like disappoint into it.

“I’m pathetic I know, it took me too long to figure out what was going on.” He hissed as Raven poked an open wound. “None of that, it takes time to understand any challenge.”

Ozpin pressed his face into the blanket going silent as Raven resumed healing him. Qrow silent for a long minute, then he did reach out to Oz and wrapped a lock of the straight hair around his finger. “What happened, without the self flagellation Oz.”

“The gate was violence, the more I fought the more was set against me. My own magic turned against me and changed so I couldn’t absorb the energy. It was almost like fighting myself, only more flashy, I don’t bother creating custom bolts.” Oz left out he didn’t try because he lacked the skill to do it. “Once I stopped fighting, the force pitted against me did as well. Then somewhere along the line I fainted, when I woke up I had a short conversation with the master of the abyss and it gave the abyss key.”

“So that gives us greed and violence, wait was the the second one? You haven’t mentioned that one at all, not one peep.” Qrow had noticed over the last month Ozpin had avoid him and the topic

Ozpin visually shrank and pressed his lips together tightly. “Oz.” Tai said in a fatherly scolding tone, as he sat back on his heels, he had done as much as he could. Ozpin did move a muscle and Raven spoke up as she moved her hands to another spot. “Don’t make me poke you again.”

“Lust.” Ozpin mumbled into the blanket, keeping his eyes shut. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He let out a long sigh as Raven finished with his back, it wasn’t completely healed but it was mostly sealed up. He rolled over with a flop and Ruby moved to take his head into her lap. Now his neck was mostly healed he turn his head and snuggled into her lap pressing a kiss to her thigh.

“I’m sensing a good story there.” Qrow said, he couldn’t help but wonder what the gate had pulled from Ozpin’s mind to tempt him into lust.

“I’m not talking about it.” Ozpin said firmly then whined softly when Raven and Tai set about putting his front back together as well. It wasn’t as bad as his back, the other entity had gotten fewer cheap shots at it.

Raven and Tai looked to each other discreetly and focused on their task. It wasn’t like Oz to be so steadfast in avoiding a topic, he was snuggled into Ruby visually relaxing save the occasional pang of pain. They finished a few minutes later, bandaged him up and left the three, they both had a feeling that Oz might speak more if they weren’t around. “We’re going for a walk, Yang and Blake were off spelunking they won’t be back for a while.” Raven and Tai gathered up the materials they had used and slipped away.

Ruby petted the side of Oz’s face tracing over his ear and into his hair. Qrow sat beside her frowning while Oz curled up on his side, almost snoozed happy to snuggle up to Ruby. After a moment Qrow stood pulled off his shirt and let his glamour drop, then he moved to sit by Ozpin’s back and stroked a finger down Oz’s spine in slow long pets.

Oz let out a long happy sigh and steadily relaxed, some of the weariness draining away from his muscles. However Qrow would not let the topic drop again he asked though more softly this time. “What happened Oz, you’ve been stewing. Everyone can see it, you almost went nova after the last gate and haven’t been yourself ever since.”

The young man shook his head and curled up tighter. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Qrow’s right you’ve been distant, I’ve started to miss you.” Ruby said softly playing with his hair, she looked over to Qrow unglamoured as he was and blushed slightly. She really did love the feathers that made up a mantle over his shoulders.

Ozpin flinched and let out a long sigh. “It’s embarrassing and confusing and I don’t understand any of it.” He reached up and grabbed the corner of her dress and kissed her knee.

“In my experience talking about what’s confusing you can be very helpful.” Qrow said drawing absent minded patterns over Ozpin’s back, extending a little of his magic to help recharge Oz. Ruby could give him power but she was keeping the use of her magic to a minimum the baby was draining her more and more. Physically and magically, she exhausted easily now.

Ozpin felt the magic and shivered as it danced over his skin before sinking in, it felt good and he could feel his body further healing. “There were succubi and incubi in the gate. They took shapes from my mind and...” Oz trailed off colour filling his cheeks.

Qrow chuckled, he could guess the rest. “What’s so bad about that? The succubi I mean, I bet that was fun. Let me guess they were much more open to helping you after you fed them.”

“Something like that yeah.” Oz cracked open a eye to look up to Ruby, but so no rage or really even shock she just smiled which had him very confused. “You’re not mad?”

“Of course not, why would I be? One you needed to Abyss key, two they were just succubi.” Ruby shrugged her shoulders. “Sex has been used in trade for most of written history, probably even before then.”

“Good point, I hadn’t thought of that.” Ozpin admitted that made him feel a little bit better. “Was that all that’s bothering you?” Qrow asked and Oz said a little to quickly. “Yes.”

The red eyed demon frowned and said. “You still can’t lie to save your ass Oz.”

Ozpin sat up and turned away from the both of them, he pulled his his legs and rested his chin on them hugging himself. “Do we have to have this conversation now?”

“You’re running out of time Oz, if we don’t have it now when will we? Do you really want to go up against the Empire with whatever is eating you going on unsaid?” Qrow moved over to sit beside Ozpin, the younger man looked over seeing him without glamour.

A smiled pulled at Oz’s lips, he liked Qrow more when he wasn’t hiding under the glamour. Going without it had been one of Qrow’s first acts of true trust in their friendship. “Can I see your wings?” He asked, he wanted to see them, to see Qrow as he really was without any masks.

Qrow raised a brow but leaned back on his hands and slowly let them out. Accomped by the wet sounds of flesh moving and a deep pained groan from Qrow. He stretched them out for a moment as far as the veils protecting the garden from the wind and sand would allow before settling around Ruby thus encompassing Oz as well.

Without looking up Ozpin reached out and thread his fingers through the thick wave of black raven feathers. Qrow shivering at the touch but not otherwise moving, he remembered in more innocent days when he’d let Oz explore his wings for hours on end. Now the touch was different altogether, gone was the curious exploration in favour of sinking his fingers through them and stroking in a single heavy gesture. Qrow could every easily imagine that kind of touch on his hips, back or throat.

Oz took a deep breath just  _ feeling  _ the feathers, he didn’t have the faintest clue how to broach the topic. He knew Ruby was still here, but he also knew that on some level she liked Qrow. He heard her move to sit in front of both of them, Qrow’s wings moved drawing in closer a big black curtain shielding them from the outside world.

Ozpin let out long shuddering breaths as he stroked through Qrow’s feathers opened his eyes to look at Ruby. She was touching the black wings as well, tracing over the curves of the feathers. He looked over to Qrow, the older man had his eyes closed as he tilted his head slightly toward the two clearly enjoying the touches. Oz turned slightly on the spot, letting his legs rest down to the side again. Ruby was still playing with the tight layers of feathers evidently feeling that he needed a little space.

Ozpin bit his bottom lip, he moved again weaving his hand tight into the feathers. The action grounded him even as he looked to Qrow, the stubble along his jaw the slight curl of his black hair. It was like being relaxed made him feel like he was of an age with Oz, at least that was what Oz felt. When he wasn’t talking and fighting they weren’t so different, twenty years was a drop in the bucket for a mage. They gave elves and fae a run for their money when it came to lifespans.

_ Do I really want this? _ Oz wondered gazing upon Qrow, the memory of the incubus’s kiss rose up in his mind and set his heart pounding. He took a deep breath through his mouth and leaned over, he felt a twitch flicker through Qrow’s wings and held a little tighter to the feathers. He wasn’t sure what he thought would happen when he brushed his lips over Qrows, he didn’t expect nothing. He didn’t hear anything from a behind him, not even a shocked inhalation from Ruby.

The tall man pressed another little kiss to Qrow’s willing lips. They were soft and a bit thinner then his own, they tasted very faintly of a sweet wine. Qrow had to work at staying still, his thoughts going a hundred kilometers a minute.  _ He said succubi and incubi, so how does that get here? Oh wait… I assumed he just stuck to the succubi but as they took shapes from his mind… Oh oh! That explains a great deal, no wonder he’s been avoiding me. _ He opened his eyes as Oz nervously hovered unsure of whether or not to kiss him again. “You said that both were there, the incubus showed you something and you haven’t known what to do with it have you?”

Oz shook his head slightly in a ‘yes’, while drawing away and biting his lip again. He had no idea what he should be doing here, ‘talking’ has become this strange thing that did not compute all of a sudden.

“Gods your cute when you’re speechless.” Qrow said fondly, happy that Oz had made up some small corner of his mind. He reached up and brushed a long lock of Oz’s hair back, it bounced forward again quite keen on curling around his chin. He looked over to Ruby who was still petting his feathers but gave him a little smirk. “You already figured this out didn’t you?”

“More or less, just didn’t know the catalyst.” Ruby shrugged and tickled a feather, “I’m fine with it, it just means I have the two of you to help me with this.” she pointed at her heavily pregnant belly.

The topic of the war went unsaid as Ozpin wrung his hands. “I have no idea where to go from here.”

“Wherever you want.” Qrow drawled, tracing over the strong lines of Oz’s neck.

“Doesn’t help when I don’t know what I want.” Ozpin grumbled, he was so tired about being confused about this even if his worst worries had been unfounded.

“Well what did the incubus do?” Qrow asked and watched Oz turn as red as a tomato and shrink in on himself. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Made a resurgence and Qrow couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’ll make this easy for you, were you giving or receiving?”

“Receiving, but I’m not sure if I want to do any of,” He gestured at the empty space before him. “that stuff right now.” Oz looked down to the ground and played with a piece of grass. “I just wanted to admit it, that’s all and I didn’t know how else to say it.”

“Well that gives me an idea of what you’re into and that is fine. It’s not like we have short lifespans we can take all the time you need. It’s hardly pressing with everything else going on, but Oz in future don’t stew on something like this for a month. Ruby loves you as do I, you can come to us when you need help.” Qrow leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Oz’s lips. “Raven mentioned that maybe we’ve been making a mistake, treating you like nothing ever happened. It did happen and we should be helping you short everything out. A personal crisis over your sexuallity is something we should have helped you with. We’ve all been there before, you should probably talk to Blake and Yang as well. I bet that Yang was pretty surprised when she decided that Blake was the place to be after being groomed to be your wife.”

Ozpin hugged himself while saying. “Please don’t remind me.”

“My point being is you have people to talk too, so talk to us. Whatever it is we can help.” Qrow said leaning back and curling a lock of hair around his finger before letting it go.

Ruby slowly made her way over and kissed Oz on the cheek. “Little steps to getting better.” Ozpin leaned down and kissed her lips softly while petting over her belly. Their child kicked again, pressing against his hand for a moment. He chuckled softly and petted Ruby’s stomach. “It must be getting cramped in there.”

“Oh you have no idea, he seems quite determined to tap dance on my bladder at times, it’s very annoying.” Ruby huffed in annoyance, being pregnant was really starting to suck. She petted over her stomach cupping it. “Though not to much longer now.”

 


	7. Gate of Envy

Ruby glanced over her empty room, her baby turned and kicked as if sensing her discomfort. Large hands wrapped around her belly helping to hold it up. “That’s the last of it?” Ozpin asked. The room was barren much like of the rest of the house. Taiyang with Oz’s help had been storing all of his things in the Netherworld tower.

“Yeah, it’s just strange I’ve lived here my whole life. And now…”

“I’m sorry, I feel like I’m forcing you from your home.” Ozpin said mutely.

Ruby shook her head. “I understand, the Empire is coming. Father is going to seal the pass from the other side while he, Raven, Yang, Weiss and Blake all move into the Empire’s territory. I’ll stay in the desert and have our baby, then if thing become too hectic we’re move to the Netherworld Tower and Qrow is coming too. You’ve set everything up, accounted for every possibility, I’m sure it will be fine.”

Ozpin forced himself to smile, everything would be fine for her. He only had two gates left and the next one he expected to show soon. It could likely even be in the desert, he only had Envy and Pride or maybe it would be Wrath left. He was getting really sick of this facing the sins of humanity theme the current owner of the gates had. The cobalt eyed man kissed her head. “Yeah everything will be fine.”

Ruby turned to him and hugged him as best her belly allowed. Ozpin moved a hand to support the small of her back as they walked out of the house. It was a hollow and empty place now, everything was gone, walls bare and empty. When they came outside, Taiyang, Yang, Qrow and Blake were waiting for them. Raven was working at closing up the town, she was getting ready to take her tribe back into the desert. The month that had elapsed since Ruby’s visit had flown by. Now it was time to move again, the Empire was already starting to fringe in on the Domain. Ozpin almost hoped that the last two would open close together, or he might not have time to learn how to control them before they came for them.

“Ready to go?” Taiyang asked his little girl.

Ruby nodded and called up her wings stepping away from Oz. She leaped up into the air slower and more laboured then before.

Tai wasted no time stepping onto the sand and summoning a worm, a great Maker that would carry them all into the desert. The Mages all jumped up onto the mighty beasts back as Ruby landed with a little thud and stumble, Qrow was quick to steady her and help her to sit down.

Ozpin pulled off his backpack and sat beside Ruby as Tai and the others picked spots on the worm to do the same. Yang and Blake ended up right next to each other, hands held together. Qrow was on Ruby’s other side and Oz tried to squish that foul emotion that had grown more and more over the last month.

Envy, it was an evil thing. He had asked Qrow to look after Ruby and already the demon was doing a better job of it then he was. Qrow’s voice had proven on several occasions now to sooth  _ his _ child, while he himself could do nothing. Ozpin sometimes felt he was already losing Ruby to Qrow, even though what attraction they felt they did not act upon. Further discussion of Ozpin’s admitted attraction to Qrow went on unsaid. It was eating away at him, he just didn’t see why he should act on the confusing conflicting emotions when he was going to be dead within two months. He knew that he had no reason to be jealous, that this was a situation of his own making but applying logic did not make him feel any better.

The worm moaned under them as Tai guided it out of the rocky shield wall and out into the desert. Raven was going to hand her tribe over to Stilgar, so she was free to leave the desert with Tai. While it was uncommon for tribes to merge but the numbers in both were low and would benefit from the inevitable mixing of bloodlines.

Ruby looked up to Oz and reached out holding his hand. “You okay?”

Oz nodded but didn’t say a word, just reached up and fixed his hood and scarf over his face. Qrow looked over at Oz’s silence but the bigger man had retreated into the shadows of his garb. He sighed deeply and followed Qrow’s example, it was a two tumper ride. Which translated to around a thousand and a half kilometers and would take them two days. Maybe a little less with Tai helping the worm out. Qrow fixed Ruby’s hood and scarf, they were in for a long ride.

 

* * *

 

Ruby was forced to sit at the side while everyone around her helped set up camp. The tents were made of a tight weave that trapped moisture, she frowned and felt a little bit bad. Pregnant as she was she needed more water, it made her feel like such a burden on those around her. Unable to help with even the most basic things. Ozpin came over when he had finished helping Qrow pitch their tent, he knelt and helped her to her feet. “Would you like to get out of the sun?”

The Silver Eyed Warrior shook her head. “I’ve had enough sitting in the last little while to last me the rest of my life.” She leaned on her husband, as he held her upright.

Ozpin couldn’t help but smile. “I have a feeling you’ll be singing a different song within half an hour.”

Ruby giggled and looked up at the stone outcropping they had picked. “Walk with me for a little while?”

“Of course.”

They picked their way away from the camp, they could hear Blake explain how to Spice was a preservative to Yang. Ozpin kept his hand on Ruby’s back as they walked over the sand, fine like dust blowing around them. He watched her closely for signs of fatigue, they came quickly but Ruby seemed determined to walk a while.

Ruby turned the days thoughts over in her head, they still hadn’t told her what Oz intended to do against the Empire. It was steadily eating more and more at her. The baby turned again and she paused pressing a hand to her belly. A smile crossed her lips as she thought of a better topic to talk about. “We should think of names.”

That wasn’t what Ozpin had been expecting. “I suppose so, I’ll confess I haven’t given it much thought. A boy right, so hmm…”

“I’ve half a mind to name him Muad’Dib.” Ruby said petting her stomach.

Ozpin chuckled warmily. “You want to name him mouse?”

“No Muad’Dib, I’m a little surprised you were never given the name.” Ruby reached out to him, turning and putting his hands on her stomach.

“To be fair up till recently my hair was black.” Ozpin pet over her stomach. “Hmm my grandfather’s name was Leto, it’s one of the only things I know to be true about him. I’m not sure if its a good fit but it does have a nice ring to it.”

“My grandfather’s name was Liet… hey Oz what is your last name? You’ve never mentioned it.” Ruby looked up to him with a cock of her head.

Blushed burned Oz’s cheeks. “My mom said never too, she’s was very old Fremen and the name would have put me in yet more distinction.”

“Now I’ve got to know.”

Ozpin pulled his scarf down and shuffled nervous then said. “Atreides.”

Ruby’s jaw hit the floor and she all but ripped her scarf out of the way. “YOU’RE HOUSE ATREIDES?!”

Oz gestured in a down motion. “Ruby please, keep it down I don’t need the whole desert knowing.”

“How could you not mention that?!” Ruby’s mind was still putting it together.

“Please Ruby, I’m probably the last Atreides and we haven’t needed a Mahdi in decades. There is a reason I’ve avoided Spice my whole life.”

“Wait. Leto… that Leto and if your grandfather is  _ the  _ Leto. That makes your mother Paulidea. Holy shit.” Ruby said.

“Delenn she preferred Delenn.” Ozpin rubbed a hand through his hair. “But yeah,  _ that _ Leto.”

“We have to name him Leto now, a history like that shouldn’t be forgotten.” Ruby said thinking it over.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, my mom changed her name for a reason. She made a name for me because she didn’t want that history shadowing my life. It’s just history Ruby, let it stay there.” He was a little honoured that she wanted it remembered.

“No. It’s not right, I understand wanting to escape that legacy but it shouldn’t be completely lost. Plus it will warn any of our grandkids away from Spice. Leto Atreides Xiao Long.” Ruby offered in suggestion.

Ozpin sighed but smiled. “Alright, so long as you don’t try to name him Paul. That would be asking the fates to take notice of him.”

“Plus we can just tell him to keep his middle name to himself.” Ruby said and then considered something. “What if the Reverend Mother is wrong and it’s a girl?”

“Chanima? Ghanima?” Ozpin offered and guided her to a low shelf of rock to sit on.

“Those are old fashioned names.” Ruby said consideration in her tone.

“I like the idea of the shortened versions, Chani and Ghani. Plus seeing as both are names used in my family I figured you might like them.” He sat down beside her.

“They do have a nice ring to them… how about Amber? That’s very desert like too and less historical.” Ruby offered leaning on him.

“I like it.” Ozpin said kissing her head.

Ruby giggled. “Well that did not take us long. Tell me about your mom?”

Ozpin shrugged. “There isn’t much to tell, she didn’t really talk about what had already gone past. I know she changed her name because she wanted to be free of the Atreides legacy. Moved to the outer desert where her name was only legend, met my dad and had me. She was never Paulidea to me, just mom, just Delenn. Reader of stories and weaver of clothes.”

The short woman said. “Must have been nice.”

“It was, up till I showed magic I just got to be a kid. Which would have never happened if mom had stayed in the deep desert. As I grew up and understood just what being Atreides meant, I grew more grateful to her for the chance at a normal life… well one of my own choosing.” Ozpin’s eyes flicked downwards, Salem had taken even that from him.

“My dad did the same thing keeping me away from people. I guess we both have really selfless parents. I hope we can do the same thing.” Ruby stroked over her belly.

Oz’s heart sagged, but he just couldn’t tell her. She still held out hope that he would be fine. “You’ll do fine. I’m sure of it.” He got up and helped her up as well before the words could choke him, their lies reminding him of what would be. “We should head back, see if Yang’s burned dinner yet.”

 

* * *

 

They arrived at Sietch Tabr into the evening of the next day, it was just as Ruby remembered it. A mix of natural caves and man made ones, knowing that some of Ozpin’s family history was carved into the very stone she looked at the carvings a bit more this time but didn’t linger. Stilgar the weathered Naib greated her father with open arms.

“Welcome Taiyang, it has been far to long.” The two men clasped each other in a brief hug.

Taiyang seized Stilgar’s shoulders and said with a warm smile. “Much too long, I would have called you out to see me but…”

“Many good reasons not too, I quite agree. Come let us get you all settled.” Stilgar said but Tai stopped him.

“Only Qrow, Ruby and Ozpin are staying long term. Once Raven hands over her tribe, Yang, Blake and myself will all be leaving for Empire territory.” Taiyang explained.

“Ah, well it will be good to have eyes and ears in their territory.” Stilgar said and clapped Tai on the back. “Lets get everyone settled then we shall have to share a beer and talk of all that I have missed.”

They were led to a room situated in a small corner of the Sietch but for her and Ozpin it was big enough. Most of the residents of Sietch lived like they did, in small cave like rooms protruding from the large rock faces that the city was carved from. Thick pillars made of limestone separated the small rooms but without walls it was still an open space. A wash basin and privy were sectioned off by a divider in one corner though water was more rationed here then it was back when she lived with her father. 

The room held a few chairs and a table for eating at and an ice box for what food, mead and spice had been brought to them upon arrival. Then there was the bed. It was probably the biggest bed she had been in, carved out of the wall with a thick pad to make it comfortable. It had real pillows and the sheets were made from some soft material that she didn’t know. It even had a cream coloured canopy, with sheer veils tied off at each corner by yellow cords.

“It’s very nice. Thank you Stilgar.” Ozpin said pulling his backpack off and setting the satchel of Ruby’s things down on the end of the bed.

“Only the best for a Silver Eyed Warrior, the healers are also just around the corner. So should she need them they are but a shout away.” Stilgar bowed to Ruby and said to the others. “Now the rest of you are in the commons, this way.” He swept of the room, the others following suit as Ruby sat on the edge of the bed.

Ozpin walked over to a chest pushed up against one wall and started unpacking her things into it. As he worked Ruby asked. “Is this really so very fine?”

“Yes, for one person it is quite large and the location is good.” He finished then sat beside her. “What’s bothering you?”

“I just feel like I am just taking from these people. If I wasn’t a Silver Eyes they wouldn’t care about me at all.” Ruby leaned on him as he hugged her.

“This is still Tai’s tribe, you are a part of it by extension. No one will judge you here, to them your very presences is a blessing and an honour. Don’t worry about it, they know what I am doing and it will pay for your stay till your grandchildren are born. Qrow will be staying here as well, I know he intends to ask Stilgar to join in on Spice gathering and other chores. He wants to earn both of your keeps. You won’t be a burden on anyone and when you are able there are chores you can help with. Weaving, baking, probably cleaning. Lots of things.”

“Just stay away from the Spice, you should have said something, the Reverend Mother talked about desert magic. You’re family is practically famous for it.” She rubbed her belly, she was still taking the Spice drink. Had to continue until after the baby was born and even then it was uncertain if she would grow an addiction to it.

“Given that your eyes haven’t gone blue yet, I don’t think Spice can harm you, could be the silver eyes are immune to the more dangerous effects. You have no idea how relieved I was when after a month they did not change.” Ozpin said, the lack of that effect on her had eased his mind considerably. One small blessing among many more curses.

“Lets just hope that translates over onto the baby. Given that he’s half you it’s impossible to know.”

“Ruby, don’t worry about it. It’s not good for you, it will be impossible to know either way for years.” Ozpin reached up and drew her chin up with a finger. They kissed long and slow and he wished he’d take his own advice. “I hate to do this to you. But I should head back Weiss still needs help and I need to have an ear to the ground for the gates.”

Ruby slumped against him, reaching out and resting a hand over his heart. “Can you not stay for dinner first? By the time you reach Weiss it may be too late to eat and who knows,” Ruby’s voice lowered to a whisper as she blew softly in his ear. “Maybe we will have time to cuddle a little before the baby puts me to sleep?” 

They kissed again and Ozpin wrapped his arms around her. “That sounds heavenly.” He gave in without fuss, Weiss would send Huginn if she really needed help.

Upon their return Oz saw Tai down in one of the corridors with Stilgar. “I’m going to speak to Tai for a moment, you head in first.”

Ruby stared longingly at her husband as he walked away, dressed in the light fitted garb of the Freeman she could hardly see any trace of the mighty Overlord. She was just leaning against the wall outside the kitchen when she heard a Oz’s name come from inside. 

Yang was standing by Blake, her long golden locks tied back with an orange and purple scarf as she poked at the stew. “I don’t understand why Ozpin has to go through with all this, surly Ruby would want to know the truth.” 

“Yang,” Blake started with a long sigh. “If Ozpin wished for Ruby to know he would have told her before now. Personally I don’t agree with keeping her in the dark but it's what he has decided and the Reverend Mother foretold it. I think it's really admirable that he has chosen to shoulder this burden alone. I don’t know how well Ruby would take it if she knew.” Blake threw in a handful of seeds, her eyes watching the bubbling pot. 

Neither girl had noticed when Ruby silently rounded the corner, ready to speak out when Yang spoke again. “Yeh bet ‘that’ would be a shocker, so how do you think Ruby will act if she learns that Oz is going to die?”

“WHAT!?” 

The two girls spun, knocking the stew pot onto the floor in surprise, Yang immediately pushed Blake to the side so the boiling pot wouldn’t hit her. Yang’s magic made her almost immune to fire and heat but she discovered the ruined stew was the least of their problems now. Ruby stood in the entrance to the cave, tears streaming down her cheeks, her body trembling, even the white glow of her magic was flaring and flickering. The look on her face could only be described as one of pure horror and despair.

Yang wanted nothing more then to run to her half sisters side and pull her into her arms but the second she took a step towards the Silver eyes Ruby, despite her swollen stomach took off down the corridor. The blonde woman bit her lip and helped her friend back up. What had they done?

 

* * *

 

Oz, Tai and Stilgar were just finishing prepping their plans for traveling the next day when a figure in blurring white barrelled into the room, knocking Oz to the floor. Feathers as white as snow tickled the Overlords face while Ruby bunched up his shirt in her tiny fists. Her pregnant belly was heavy over his torso as she straddled his sides with bare legs. 

Before he could wonder about the cause of such behaviour he saw the look in her face. The teary eyes, trembling lips clamped together, Ruby uncaring of the other occupants in the room bellowed at her husband. “WHEN? When were you going to tell me that you were going to die?”

Oz felt his body slump on the rocky floor, so she knew. “Nothing is set i-”

“DON’T! Don’t lie to me Ozpin.” At this angle her tears steadily dripped onto his face. He didn’t even attempt to reach for the salty waters, he didn’t deserve it. From the corner of his eye he saw Tai and Stilgar retreat from the cave, giving the couple space to talk. 

Ruby waited, her hands were shaking so bad he wondered if she was just one step from a panic attack. It was obvious that there would be no lying to her at this point. Keeping the truth from her had been one thing but outright lying was something he didn’t want to do with his wife, so he closed his eyes briefly and took a few deep breaths. “Truthfully I hoped I would never have to tell you. You aren't the only one who wanted to believe that it wasn’t true, I struggled with the knowledge that I was going to die by the Empire and I didn’t want you to have to suffer more then you were already going to. Your pregnancy was already going to be difficult enough, I didn’t want to add the stress of my possible death on top of all that. The Empire are coming for us all but if I can stop them before they reach you and our child, then that was something I would accept.”

“No, I-I can’t accept that, I won’t. You need to be with me, to help raise our child. I can’t lose you.”

“Ruby, love.” Oz reached a hand towards the curtain of red black hair, slowly cupping her face. “I went over it, so so many times, the Empire are going to win if I don’t go and when they find us and they will, they will kill each and every single one of us. This is my domain, I am its Overlord, the task falls to me to stop them.”

Ruby felt the pain and grief well up inside her, her brain trying to come up with anything, anyway she could to stop Oz. When she finally settled on something it broke her heart to say it outloud. “Then I will fight with you. Once the baby is born we will take every mage and warrior we can find and march to the Empire and destroy them.”

“There’s no time left Ruby. That was the other reason why the spice was necessary, without the magic I’m feeding our child either he or you wouldn’t survive. Had we gone the natural way about this the Empire would arrive long before the baby was due and I would have no way to protect you both. This, this was the only way.”

Ruby was shaking her head before he had even finished. “No, I will not do it, not alone, not without you. Ozpin should you choose this path I will have to take matters into my own hands. I will not lose you, therefore I refuse to take any more spice.”

Ruby quickly moved away from Oz before he could pull her back. “Ruby you can’t do that. We don’t know what would happen to the baby if you suddenly stopped taking the spice, your condition is delicate as it is, the damage could be permanent.”

“No more permanent the the path you have chosen to walk. The baby needs your magic to continue feeding it, if I stop taking the spice then it should start growing naturally, meaning it would take longer and you would not be able to meet your doom by the Empires hand.”

The ashen haired man started to feel desperate, she was willing to destroy herself to keep him safe. Oz found his mouth ran very dry. “Ruby you can’t do-”

“Oh Oz, I think you’ll find I can do exactly that!” Without any warning Ruby lept back away from him, flying from the compound and into the night sky as fast as her pregnancy would allow her. 

Oz just sat where he was on the floor. What was he going to do? If he went after Ruby now, would she listen to him and change her mind? Probably not. He had never seen Ruby so angry with him, even when he had been the Overlord and with no control over himself she had never looked at him so cold and unfeeling like she did before taking off.  

“Oz?” Ozpin turned to the sound of Qrow’s voice. The half demon looked as sad and worried as he did but instead of chiding him Qrow simply knelt besides him and let the younger man sag against him. Oz felt the fight drain out of him, he didn’t know what to do anymore. He only wanted to protect Ruby, keep her safe, make her happy. Instead he had scared her and caused her to run from him,  _ again. _

“Qrow, what do I do? How do I make this right?” 

Qrow petted down Oz’s back, feeling his friend shiver in his arms. “You are in no shape to do anything Oz. Stay here, I’ll go talk to Ruby.” 

At this point Oz was willing to let Qrow do anything if it meant Ruby would come back and he knew she wouldn’t want to see him right now. Nodding he buried closer to his dark haired friend. “She said she was going to refuse to take the spice, in order for me not go after the Empire. I don’t know what kind of damage that could do to her and I already don’t have a lot of time left. You and I both know what is to come won’t change. I just don’t want Ruby’s last memories of me to be jaded by this pain.”

“Kinda hard to change that now but I understand, I do. Let me go find her.” Oz only nodded against Qrow’s shoulder as he slowly let the older man go. He kept his gaze down, even when Qrow let his black wings free and took off after his wife. He just prayed Ruby would listen to his friend where she hadn’t to him. 

Qrow didn’t have a hard time tracking the Silver eyes, once he left Sietch he found a trail of white feathers leading north of the compound. It reminded him of her tears, the feathers falling and he followed them out into the desert. Thankfully it didn’t take long to find her, he was much faster then Ruby even if she hadn’t been heavy with child. Ruby sat in the centre of a mosaic of stone, her knees drawn up as much as possible and the silvery white wings huddled around her form like a barrier against the sand that kicked up from the wind. 

He approached loudly but slow, giving her plenty of notice that she had company, he saw her shoulders tense up slightly but she relaxed again when she noticed who had come to disturb her. Qrow let his wings fall low as he landed, they dragged across the sandy rocks like a broom, sweeping at the grains and tiny rocks. When he was close enough he knelt down for the second time that night waiting as Ruby’s wings parted so he could see her. Her face was a mess of tears and puffy eyes from crying, loud sniffles and hiccups tore at his heartstrings and he dropped a hand on her pulled up knee as he sat. “Hey.”

“You knew.” 

It wasn’t a question but Qrow answered it anyway. “Yeh.” 

“Did, did everyone except me know?” Ruby rubbed her arms up and down, the night was cool on her skin.

“Pretty much. Though Oz swore us all to secretsy. No one wanted to hide it from you Ruby believe me but it wasn’t up to us to tell you.”  

Ruby swiped at her eyes, attempting to rub away the tears. “You know that doesn’t make me feel any better.” 

“Aye love, I didn’t think it would but it’s the truth and to be honest with you Oz was out of options.” 

“He could have told me, tried to help me understand from the beginning, that's what couples do, they talk to each other.” The anger started to show through her tone, Qrow figured he would have to take this delicately.

“Aye he could have, should have told you but Rubes, he’s not perfect. No man is, we all make mistakes and it was not without agonizing thought and pain that he made those decisions.” Clouds blocked out the stars above them but Qrow looked upwards anyway as though he could see through the veil of grey matter. “Please forgive him Ruby. He wants only to protect you and love you the way he feels you deserve. He wasn’t lying when he told you how often he tried to find another way. We all tried to help him but . . . the Anti magic barriers would take away any advantage we have and there are simply not enough of us to take them on. Thats why Oz needs the power of the Abyss gates, to gain an army whos number can match that of the Glorious Empire and take them out. Unfortunately the chance of Oz making it out alive is Nil to none.”

“Then he shouldn’t go! Let someone else march them. I need him.”

“Ruby the whole domain needs him. You’re a Silver eyes you should know better then anyone that magic like what you have is meant to protect the people, the fae, creatures and humans alike. Well it’s the same for Oz. He may not have always been the Overlord but he always takes his duties to heart, the domain needs his protection, no matter what. So cry, shout and cling as much as you want. You and I both know that if it were you in Oz’s position you would do the exact same. Wouldn’t you.”

Ruby only cried harder nodding her head. “I’m sorry.”

Qrow leaned over and pulled the pregnant woman into his arms, holding her wings and all in his embrace, letting his own wings curl around them both. “Please Ruby, keep taking the spice, your baby needs it as much as you do. None of us would ever forgive ourselves if something happened to you or the baby and Oz, Oz would be inconsolable. I know him, he needs something, someone to fight for. You are that person Ruby, don’t let what may happen ruin your happy memories of him. That would hurt him more then Empire ever could.”

Back at the compound Oz paced the room he and Ruby had been given, he had refused food and company, instead wanting to wait for Ruby and Qrow to return. Several times over the last few hours he had debated going after them, then he continued his pacing. After the way Ruby looked at him, the things she had said, he felt he didn’t deserve her forgiveness. He had lied to her and he knew deep down that once he set off for the Empire he would never be returning.  _ Perhaps this is for the best, if she hates me then would it be easier for her to cope when I die? _

He was saved from his spiraling thoughts by a gust a wind that picked up stray sand into their room. From the window Qrow carried in a sleepy and still weepy Ruby and Oz’s heart immediately went out to her. He had done this, caused those beautiful silvery eyes to weep tears of sadness and grief. This was his fault. 

Qrow gently placed Ruby on the large bed, when he attempted to take a step back Ruby’s hand shot out and gripped him by the bottom of his shirt. “Stay please.”

Oz thought his heart was going to break with those words. Ruby wanted Qrow to stay. She hadn’t even looked at him since entering and it hurt no it stabbed him, so deep. Qrow’s eyes met his as he slowly left the room. The distance between them had never felt so big and heavy before that moment. 

On his way out Oz grabbed up the Overlord helmet, speaking through it. If Gnarl noticed the unsteady thread in his voice the elder minion said nothing about it. “Gnarl, update me.”

“Yes Master, the next gate has opened. It awaits for you to claim it.”

Ozpin took one last look in the direction where his and Ruby’s room was before using the lightning to travel back towards the Tower. “Send me the location and with it the rest of my armor, I don’t want to waste any more time.”

“Right away M’Lord.”

 

* * *

 

Why was it always misty in these gates, it was like as soon as he walked through the gate the mist could curls and swirl around him like limbs trying to climb his legs and like before it soon parted from him. Though this time when he stepped forward he was met with a sight that really should not have surprised him. 

He was back at Sietch, the stone walls carved into tunnels and caves felt foreign to him, like a maze he knew no way out of, despite living here for some time as a child. Every corner he rounded led to more tunnels, light was flickering and weak throughout the tunnels. He came across a few puzzles but they were easily sorted, the few minions he had brought with him, mostly Reds set fires to the thick vines that blocked off certain paths. They circled him, chanting their usual nonsense but today the Overlord had little patience for them, walking off through their little huddle. 

Gnarls voice came in through the helm. “My Lord, you are close, the other keystone energies are flaring up.”

Oz ignored him and carried on, his thoughts solely on his wife rather then his task at hand. It was a wonder he wasn’t flayed by the next batch of enemies as they swarmed him and the minions at the last blockage. 

By the time he was finished dispatching them and through the thick bush of vines he was spent. Worries about Ruby and Qrow were weighing on his mind, his cuts grew sloppy and slow for it but his magic made up for it and the minions kept their Overlord from being fried too much. By the time he reached the area where Gnarl said the keystone was hidden Oz was both mentally and physically drained. 

He heard something, at first his brain ignored it but the sound seemed familiar and it grew in volume until his ears began to take notice of it. It was giggling, soft and gentle, like leaves on the wind. Ozpin turned toward it and stopped listening hard for a moment then sent his minions back towards their gate pits. He started down the corridor towards the sounds, reaching out letting his hand trace over the orange carved stone. The corridor opened out into a large room dominated by a large circular bed. Sand turned to grass under his feet and the ceiling gave way to clear perfect night.

The giggle turned into a moan and his gaze snapped to the bed. Ruby and Qrow were upon it, Qrow was without his glamour bent over his wife…. Ozpin’s thoughts slowed to a halt. Qrow was… with Ruby…  _ without _ him. “Ahh!” Ruby cried out arching her back as she twisted her hands into the mantle of feathers over his shoulders. “Ohh harder please~! Qrow!”

Ozpin took a step back, no this wasn’t right. He was in the gate, this was just a fabrication. Qrow spoked then as he grabbed Ruby by her hips as he drew out and flipped her onto her front grabbing her by them again as he pushed back inside, his hands digging into her behind.  _ This definitely not real, she’d scream and run if I tired that. _

He pulled his gaze away and snapped out at the ceiling. “Enough! This is a lie, there is no point to this!”

Oz was greeted with silence or at least he was ignored. The figments of Ruby and Qrow continued as if he was invisible to them. Qrow bent over her as he pounded into her, those great wings stretching making him look otherworldly. “Aren’t you glad he’s gone? Just us now, we are the same kind we were always meant to be together.”

“Yes!” Ruby wailed in pleasure. “Oh please!” Ozpin’s gaze snapped back to her, no this wasn’t the true Ruby, if there was anything he had learned in their time together it was that she loved him unconditionally. In spite of all his numerous fuck ups, she loved him, wasn’t that why she was so fearlessly stubborn about him staying alive, because she loved him. He watched her features twist in pleasure, watched as silver magic spin itself around Qrow’s forearm as the demon came, filling  _ his _ wife with his seed.

Qrow drew away and looked at his arm with a smile upon his face. Ruby pulled away from him and flopped over into her back. “There.” Qrow purred and reached out petting her stomach. “Now I get to fill you with children.”

“They will be stronger than his.” Ruby purred reaching up and pulling Qrow into a long kiss.

“This is foolishness.” Ozpin snapped out. “They would never act like this, if you are trying to make me jealous you are failing miserably.” Only he was jealous, right now as he stood in this gate Qrow was holding his wife, touching her. While she didn’t even want to look at him. No, Qrow wouldn’t do this though, even after he died Qrow wouldn’t do this, not like this. Oz shook his head again and back away leaning against the carved wall. Qrow wouldn’t take what was his, he knew Ruby’s heart was big as it was open and free, she had love enough for many but Qrow  _ couldn’t _ replace him in Ruby’s heart. She wouldn’t allow it and Qrow wouldn’t want to replace a dead man, he would want and deserve love unique for himself. 

Ozpin’s stomach did a little flip as he thought about it, Qrow had shown more interest in him then he had in Ruby. Qrow wanted to take him to bed, he wasn’t after his wife. If anything Qrow wanted them to be equals in whatever relationship that might one day develop… but it wouldn’t, time was running short and he wasn’t ready. It was hard enough figuring himself out, much less where Qrow stood in his life on top of it. He looked up again, Qrow was making love to Ruby. It seemed so wrong, the two entwined in ways that did not suit their characters.

Oz watched but he couldn’t summon anger anymore, he was going to die. This could be a chance for Ruby to heal, to be happy after he was gone. Qrow had never known real love, Ruby would be perfect to show him. Ozpin looked down at his armoured hands, what right did he have to be jealous over something that only  _ might _ happen after he was gone? Something that would bring joy and healing, maybe even some measure of peace to their lives. Ozpin didn’t want his wife to go through the pain of raising a child alone and he would always trust Qrow with the light of his life. It was the reason why he had encouraged their spending time together. Who was he to change his mind now simply because he was scared, scared of losing the people he loved most. 

White-blue eyes turned back to the lovers and he found himself walking over. The bed was soft as he sat upon it and reached out. Qrow’s feathers felt so real under his touch, the demon looked up and Ozpin dived forward and stole the illusion’s lips in a kiss. With a boldness he wouldn’t have dared had it been the real Qrow. “Make her happy for me.” Ozpin said as he withdrew and strode away without looking back.

The scene around him twisted and changed, a cold gust of air had him spinning on the spot. Where there had once been grass and bed was an empty back pit. “Who’s there?” Ozpin said tightening his grip and called his minions to him.

The rattling of chains was deafening, Ozpin almost dropped his sword to cover his ears. His minions did though, adding to the cacophony of harsh sound. Long almost skeletal arms reached out from the blackness, black chains thicker then Oz was pulling at the wrists of the monsters attached to the ends like tethers. The sound of laboured breath grew louder and louder as bit a bit a huge figure pulled itself up out of the pit. It was coated in golden angular armour, it’s head was flat like a humanoid but with massive pale tucks from behind it’s jaws. It coiled like a great snake as it stretched up to tower above Oz in the sky. Heavy black chains were wrapped around it’s body so long they disappeared back into the darkness.

**“IT LEARNS. SLOWLY BUT IT DOES.”** The voice had lost some of it’s smugness but it reverberated in Ozpin’s bones. The words were also slower then before when it had spoken through an avatar, like it tired him to physically speak.

“Who are you?” Ozpin asked as Gnarl spoke through the helmet. “He’s clearly a God my Lord, though I can’t remember which one. Anytime I think I have his name on the tip of my tongue it slips away.”

**“I AM THE FORGOTTEN ONE! CURSE THE MOTHER GODDESS IN ALL HER FORMS!”** The massive chains rattled as the Forgotten God raised his fists before the weight of the chains dragged them back down.

“Why do you hate the Mother Goddess?” Ozpin asked, outside of the desert she was the major deity.

**“SHE CURSED ME TO THIS INFERNAL ABYSS! I HER HUSBAND AND NOW SHE HAD MADE ME BE FORGOTTEN IN THE MINDS OF ALL! CHAINED ME IN THE HUMANITY I ENJOYED!”** The God reached up and slammed his fist down on Ozpin’s minions before they had a chance to react. Only his fist passed right through them, like a ghost.  **“YOU ARE STILL TOO FAR AWAY.”**

Ozpin was surprised by how the voice lost some of it’s power. “Too far from you? What is going on? Why do you give me these challenges, you could have killed me several times but you haven’t.”

**“YOU MORTALS ALWAYS ANSWER YOU’RE OWN QUESTIONS. I AM BOUND HERE BY SIN.”** The Forgotten God pointed at Ozpin with a long sharp finger.  **“I AM FORCING YOU TO OVERCOME YOURS. I CAN ONLY BE FREE OF THIS PLACE IF SOMEONE TAKES MY PLACE** .  **BUT I AM NOT THAT INFERNAL MOTHER GODDESS. I AID THOSE WHO AID ME. YOU WILL REPLACE ME BUT IF YOU HAVE CONQUERED THIS ABYSS, ALREADY FACED AND BROKEN IT’S CHAINS. THEN WE BOTH SHALL BE FREE.”** He snapped his fingers a horrible sound like crashing thundered and before Ozpin’s appeared a helm, three pronged and heavy like the old Overlord Helmets.  **“HERE IS YOUR ABYSS KEY, WEAR THIS AND IT WILL LET YOU MANIPULATE THE ABYSS’S YOU HAVE ALREADY CONQUERED. ONLY PRIDE REMAINS, THEN WE SHALL SET ME FREE.”** At that whatever strength the God had been using to hold himself up failed and he fell back into the black depths of the pit.

“My Lord, a word of advice. Never trust Gods or Goddess, if he’s telling you the whole truth… I’ll let Yang turn all my clothes pink!” Gnarl said sounding horrified at the suggestion but sure of his words.

“It seems we have something to research. Though Forgotten God isn’t much of a name to go on.” Ozpin turned away from the pit and started walking out.

“I will send those Elves a missive, maybe something can be found in the history of the Mother Goddess.” Gnarl said.

“Lets hope.” Ozpin stated concluding the conversation his thoughts turning back to Ruby and Qrow. He needed to apologize to Ruby and have a long talk with Qrow. Better yet both at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: *blows kiss* Parallels drawn, many names dropped.


	8. Making Things Right

    Ozpin took in the dungeon of his tower, it was where he was storing the Abyss Key. Out of the way and then when the Tower Heart went it would take them with it. He turned the new helm over in his hands, Gnarl was right and trusting this ‘Forgotten God’ seemed like a rather apocalyptically bad idea. That said he had told the Succubi that he would think about letting them go if he had the power. He pulled the helmet on, its weight was different then what he was used too. Oddly light, he stretched out a hand and focused on the Lust Abyss Key.

    A portal opened out into the barren stone room and out the inhabitants whom had been trapped inside walked. The leaders made themselves clear, though they had chosen to appear differently than before. No longer faximilises of Ruby and Qrow. Now the woman was tall and brunette, eyes of gold and bronzed skin with ample but balanced breasts, she wore a light red dress tied tight around her. The man had retained much the same body type only changed his hair to a dirty blonde and eyes a dashing blue. He wore just brown leather breeches and smiled as colour dusted Oz’s cheeks.

    Ozpin pulled off the helmet as the realm emptied. “I would recommend you head northward and as quickly as you can manage. Hide what magic you have otherwise it will make you a target.”

“Thank you Ozpin.” The woman strode forward and reached out to him. “I’m sure we can think of some _appropriate_ way to thank you.” She purred in a way that was too feline to be human.

Ozpin stepped away before she could touch him. “No thank you. Just go please.” He gestured to the exit. He couldn’t deal with them like that right now, he just wanted them gone so their existence wouldn’t be weighing on his mind.

The Succubus pouted but seemed to understand she would get nothing from him this time. She led the way out of the cavern her male counterpart lingering behind. Eventually he said. “So did I broaden your horizons?”

“Are we really going to have this discussion?” Ozpin asked rubbing his temples and setting the helm aside. He made the mistake of turning his back on the Inccubus, it had him in his arms in an instant. The Incubus dipped his head and nibbled on his ear. “You look tense.” He ran his hands down Ozpin’s sides. “You sure you don’t want help with that.”

Ozpin twisted and pushed the Incubus away. “Quite. You’ve complicated my life more then enough as is.”

The bigger man had him pinned casually to a wall, the cocky dip of hip had Oz swallowing thickly. “You were already halfway there, just needed a little help letting it out.”

The colour in Ozpin’s cheeks deepened. “I was not! I was just-.”

“Confused, conflicted? I had a look into your memories remember. Handsome man, I’d let him do me and I wouldn’t even feed off of him. The first time,” He added, reaching out and stroked over Oz’s chest, racking the tunic up under his hand till he could touch the silver haired man’s skin. “we all go there at some point. It’s just a matter of the braver ones who are willing to embrace that greater potential pleasure.” The Incubus dipped his head and kissed Oz’s neck. “You still haven’t let that red eyed beauty love you yet. Such a shame. Ah well his loss my gain.”

“Now wait just a second-!” Ozpin yelped as a hand was slipped into his beeches and his lips stolen in a kiss. His eyes fluttered shut as his beeches were pushed down, that knowing hand felt so good.

“I won’t feed, I’ve already peeked through your head, think of this as my little thank you for not forgetting about us.” The taller man purred out and kissed along Oz’s neck.

“I don’t want this, if you really want to help me I could use some advice with just how to talk to Qrow.” Ozpin was a little amazed when the Incubus actually stopped.

The blonde stepped away from Oz and cocked his head to the side. “You could start by actually talking to him. He loves you, that’s plain to see in your memories and sure you’ve got a time limit but I don’t see why you don’t make use of what time you have.”

Oz shook his head. “I won’t let him get close just to die on him. He’s already lost enough.”

“Then you’re an idiot. Just go talk to him, actually talk and listen.” The Incubus shook his head and moved away. “Thanks for letting us out, maybe we’ll meet again one day.”

Ozpin fixed his beeches and muttered as the other man walked away. “Not likely.”

 

***

 

“Ruby, come on please drink.” Yang begged her sister again, the cup of spice remained untouched by the bed, the same as it had the day before. Yang really wished she knew what to say and do to get her half sister to drink. The blonde had already apologised numerous times for revealing the secret of Oz’s intentions but neither she nor Blake had any luck getting the to-be mother to drink. Qrow had left that morning to search out Oz and Yang was at the end of her tether. If Ruby didn’t drink soon then she could go into withdrawal, not to mention no one knew exactly what would happen to the baby.

They hadn’t told Tai yet of Ruby declaration but it wouldn’t be much longer before he came storming in here to demand why Ruby had chosen to destroy herself. Already several citizens of Seitch had walked passed, glancing into the room or the Silver eyes, hoping to witness her beauty. No doubt rumors were already being passed around even as she spoke. “Ruby, you _need_ to drink the spice, you could be harming your baby, do you want that?” Yang tried coaching her sister softly, her voice lowering to a whisper as she knelt at the bedside. Ruby turned away from her, seemingly not paying any attention to the young woman.

“Leave her be Yang.” Qrow stepped into the room with a raven on his shoulder.

Yang pursed her lips but did as he asked, closing the door behind her. Qrow strode into the room the raven melting into blood and ink, seeping back into his skin. He walked over and picked up the earthenware cup. “Ruby drink it.”

Ruby looked up at him, his tone was firm. She pursed her lips and shook her head, her hands going naturally to cup her belly. Before she could react Qrow had moved upon the bed, grabbed the back of her head pulling her head up, forced her lips apart and poured the brown lumpy liquid between them. Ruby sputtered and coughed, weakly shoving him away but the cup was discarded and he stroked her throat forcing her to swallow while holding her nose with the other hand. Only when she had drank nearly the whole contents did he let her go. “What the hell Qrow?!” She backed away from him as best she could.

Qrow advanced on her and it was the first time she had seen him look angry. It was more than a little frightening, she could see his eyes glowing red behind his glamour. “That baby is alive Ruby, whether its half human, or Silver eyes. You have no idea how you're sabotaging both your healths. Now stop being so selfish and take care of it.” The demon growled.

Ruby wilted, she hadn’t thought of that. Tears collected in her eyes, “I’m sorry! I just…” she broke down into sobs.

“I know.” Qrow said and sat beside her wrapping an arm around her. Uncaring when his shirt dampened.

They stayed like that for a while until a scuff at the door had both of them looking up. Ozpin stood in the eve of the door frozen in place, he blinked a few times then seemed to force himself to move again. He closed the wooden door behind him swallowing a few times and tried to think of what to say. “I uh, I have been… foolish I guess. I’m sorry Ruby, I was only doing what the Reverend Mother said to do. I never wanted to hurt you.”

He stepped into the room and looked over to Qrow. “And Qrow, I… I don’t know…” He trailed off gesturing between them. “Argg, why is this so hard?!” Oz pulled at his hair and started to pace.

Ruby lowered her head, still angry with her husband, her hand coming to grasp Qrow’s in a silent plea but the demon was having none of it. It was about time they spoke about this. “Oz what do you want?”

Oz stopped for a moment in thought, his eyes glued to the wall. “I wanted . . . I want my family back.” He came over to the bed kneeling down besides his pregnant wife. “I am so so sorry I kept things from you. I thought I was protecting you, protecting the baby but I realise now that maybe I was just being selfish, wanting to only see your smiles, wanting you to only know happiness. I’ve done you an injustice in keeping secrets, especially something as important as this.”

“Oz, you possibly dying is not just important it’s grave, you should never have kept this from me. Hel we should have found another way!” Ruby’s eyes filled with more tears. “Come away with me, we’re find another way to beat the Empire, one that doesn’t include your sacrifice.”

The Overlord reached out to take her clenched fist in his, bringing it up to his lips in a long but light kiss. “No Ruby, we’re out of time. Even as we speak they march over the Domain and when they arrive I must be there to greet them, to fight them and destroy every last one so they may not ever harm another being again.”

“You’ll die!”

“I promise you Ruby had there been another way, someone else who could have done this I would have chosen it but there’s not. I am the Overlord. This is my Domain.”

“What about the baby? We need you just as much.”

“You’ll have Qrow to be with yo-.”

“BUT I WANT YOU!” Tears streamed as she wailed, Ruby pulled her hands away to wrap them around Oz’s head holding him to her chest so tightly as though she could keep him from harm. “I love you.”

The words released something inside of him that had been coiled tight with a sigh. “And I love you. Always will, no matter what happens.”

“But it’s not enough?” Ruby choked out between the whimpers wrecking her small form.

“I’m sorry.” Ozpin joined her with crying, feeling for the first time in a long time her overwhelming love for him. It was like being cradled by light and warmth. It reminded him of her feathers, not the long flying ones but the soft dowey kind that hid underneath them. They were his favorite, softer then any cloud and warmer then any rain.

Ruby lifted Oz’s face up to her so she could press kisses to his lips. They were hurried and chaste but she peppered them over his lips, chin and head, trying to convey her love for this man. His tears tasted salty and she lingered over his cheeks drinking his tears away.

Oz finally broke their kisses, Ruby’s eyes were lidded with exhaustion and wet from tears. There was a look of resignment in those silver pools that accompanied the exhaustion even as she reached over to the table and drank the last few remaining drops of spice from the cup Qrow had forced upon her a short while ago.

There was a heavy sigh of relief from both men and Ozpin finally turned his attention to his friend. Qrow stood at the other side of the bed, though his own eyes were rimmed red he wore a tiny smirk that had Oz feeling his blood rush south. Reminded of the second part of his speech he attempted to clear his throat a few times before standing up. “Qrow, I . . . Erm, I have kinda been. No let me start again, I have been ignoring something for a while now and . . . what I mean to say is that when you and I, erm kissed . . . I was confused. Not to say I’m not still but I’m not as confused as I was.”

Qrow watched as his friend came to stand before him. Oz despite scrunching shoulders he still came a few inches taller then Qrow and the demons smirk grew when he caught onto the rosy tint to the younger man’s cheeks. His brow rose as Ozpin stammered and sputtered his words. “I just wanted you to know that. . . that . . . maybe I kinda sorta like . . . you?”

Ruby who was watching from the bed had to smother her face into a pillow to keep from giggling as she watched Oz try to explain his feelings to Qrow. The red eyed man caught on from the shaking shoulders and muffled hacks of laughter from Ruby and was barely able to hold his own amusement in check, biting the inside of his cheek.

“So yeah, if you ever wanted to I don’t know do something with me, not that you have to! I obviously come with baggage-”

“HEY!” Ruby shouted from the bed and Oz turned a bright red while he tried to set his words straight.

“I didn’t mean you Ruby, you are never baggage. I meant the whole Overlord thing.” He quickly turned back to Qrow who was having great difficulty not bursting into fits of laughter. “I meant being the Overlord and my own you know life or death situation and the minions, they are such a pain. Is anyone else warm in here? I’m-” Oz didn’t even have time to think as Qrow descended upon him, taking his lips in a deep and long kiss.

Qrow figured Oz had tortured himself enough and broke the remaining distance between them. He pressed himself up against Oz, raising up on his toes so they were closer to equal in height. He broke the kiss and asked. “Ruby, mind if I do your husband?”

Ruby’s eyes widened at the question, then she grinned rapidly nodding her head. “Oh by all means, I’ll just watch. Please go ahead.”

“Ruby-.” Ozpin was cut off by another kiss. He purred, Qrow’s kisses really were wonderful.

“Top or bottom Oz?” Qrow asked pushing Oz back till the younger man half fell onto the bed.

Memories of the Incubus rose up in his head and his blush intensived. “Bottom.” He uttered out.

Qrow’s grin made it all the more with it though. Ozpin had never been stripped so fast in his life, Qrow pushed him flat onto his back and took another long kiss. Oz felt a touch of magic tingle over him and shivered in want, his hands came up and grabbed Qrow’s hair.

The raven haired man reached between them and started to stroke Oz’s member. Oz’s arch breaking the kiss and letting out a long groan, his eyes squeezing shut. Qrow knew exactly how to touch him, the kissed and nipped along Oz’s neck. Stroking him with a swift and tight grip, Oz grabbed at the sheets bucking into Qrow’s touch. “Oh Gods~.” He writhed under the demon.

Qrow smiled and shifted his grip, rubbing the leaking head with his palm. Ozpin came with a jerk as Qrow stole his lips in another kiss, he continued to touch though more tentatively letting Oz relax. “Feeling better now?” He asked with a knowing purr.

The younger man gave a happy humm blinking up at Qrow and kissing his cheek. Qrow teased his fingers down over Oz’s balls. “You up for a little more?”

Oz leaned up and wrapped an arm around Qrow’s shoulder. He was happy right now, Qrow even smelled good to him, but he wanted to make his old friend feel good too. “Do you want me to roll over?”

“You don’t have too, you could just put your legs over my shoulders. I have noticed you really like to kiss.” As he spoke he reached down and started rubbing over Oz’s perineum.

“Okay~.” Oz said with a breathy gasp and did as Qrow recommend, it was an odd feeling to be exposed like this but he felt another tingle of magic and warm lubricate gentle rubbed to his anus. He took a deep breath and relaxed. “Mmm, that feels good.”

Qrow chuckled. “I’m glad you like it, because there is plenty more where that came from.” He felt the sensitive spot pucker up and pushed a finger very carefully inward. “Relax.”

Ozpin moaned closing his eyes, he tried not to think about Ruby watching. Something about male pride made her watching him nervous. Qrow’s finger quested deeper till Oz’s eye flew open and he bucked. “Oh oh! Fuck Qrow!” Qrow smirked rubbing that spot within Oz, even when Oz started to buck and writh, even thump him on the back with his foot Qrow did not relent, only added another finger and another when the second was taken so easily.

Ruby watched Qrow’s grin widen as Oz came again, spilling into his stomach, eyes glazed over with pleasure. Seeing her husband come undone so easily was very hot, she watched as Qrow cast another little cantrip creating more lube into his palm and coating his own erection in it.

Ozpin panted trying to catch his breath till he felt Qrow press the head of his member to him. His eyes snapped open and he stared up at his lover. Qrow saw the uncertainty flick through Oz’s features and leaned back down kissing him tenderly. “Shh I got yeh.” He moved Oz’s legs guiding the younger man to settle them around his waist. Then wrapped his arms around him, weaving a hand into Oz’s silver hair and kissing him thoroughly, deepening it in time with his movements.

Oz’s grabbed at Qrow whimpering into the kiss, it felt so good. Not even just what Qrow was doing with his pelvic region, having his best friend pressed so close to him, kissing and holding him. He could feel the muscles of Qrow’s back as he slowly started to thrust. Slowly gently, using the whole range of movement through his hips. Oz closed his eyes and gave into the feeling of Qrow surrounding him, scent, feel, those strong arms holding him tight.

Qrow drew out of the kiss as he felt a shift in Oz, the younger man started to move with him. The moans were softer and more frequent, his hands played over Qrow’s back. The garnet eyed man watched the emotions play over Oz’s face and then smiled. He kissed him again, slowly picking up his pace to something he’d be able to finish with while still keeping it to the relaxing level Oz was clearly enjoying. He tightened his grip and felt Oz purr, his movements getting a little quicker.

“Qrow~ I...” Ozpin broke the kiss and arched, he felt like he was floating on cloud nine, he was so close to coming again.

Qrow kissed his cheek, then the hallow behind his ear. “It’s okay, I’m just about there.” He put more strength into his actions, letting Oz feel exactly what he meant.

Ozpin came with a poorly contained wail, clenching tight around Qrow like a viper. Qrow followed with a much more muted groan, tightening his hold around Oz. He held the younger man till the tremors died again and he relaxed onto the bed. Qrow slowly with drew another flick of his fingers and he cleaned them both with magic. He looked down at the sleepy Oz who was just about sleeping already, he reached up and booped Oz’s nose. “Gods your cute.”

Oz laughed exhausted and batted at the hand. “I’m not.”

“Are too.” Qrow moved to sit beside him and kissed him again, long and slow.

Ruby watched the two with a smile, it was both arousing and really wonderful to see Oz so happy for once. Had she not been so near due, she would have asked either of them to touch her. However the baby was not up for letting her get frisky, so instead she moved over and snuggled up next to Oz. He turned and cuddle up around her before falling asleep. Qrow smiled at the two of them and moved to it up. Only Ruby grabbed his hand. With that and one look from the Silver Eyed Warrior, Qrow returned wrapping himself around Oz and kissing his neck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: *sigh*  
> Kry: What?  
> Ardy: I'm going to miss this youthful Oz, going about this in the reverse of usual for a fanfiction has been fun.  
> Kry: Me too.


	9. Endgame

The gate stood in the center of the burning stone ravine, flames flickering from the ground licking at his armored legs. This was to be the last gate, the final keystone waited to be claimed by him but Oz made no move towards the curling black and red pired gate. It wouldn’t be much longer now, once the army was under his control he would face the Glorious Empire. So why did it feel like every step he took now was only leading him to his doom? The air shimmers around him, beckoning. Not for the first time did his thoughts return to the source of the path he now walked upon. A pair of beautiful star lit eyes gleamed back at him, framed with the thickest lashes in painted black. In his mind's eye he saw the red and black locks tumble over her shoulders, waves of hair pooled over the pillows as she reclined on their bed. Her hands tracing tiny circles on a swollen belly that bared their combined love. 

_ Ruby. My love. _ Soon the image in his mind faltered as a man with thick black hair came to lie besides his wife, curling one hand protective over their child. Though he did no longer resent Qrow for the task it was still hard for Oz to accept what would be. He shook his head, he needed his mind to be clear when he stepped through the portal fully armed and protective armor clanking with every step. The being that had set the challenges in the Abyss seemed capable of reading his thoughts and using them against him. He wanted to go through the last challenge without its talons digging further in his brain. The humming of the gate grew until Oz took those last remaining steps, his form fading from one plain and reemerging in the Abyss. 

When the dark fog shifted, splitting away from his path Oz found himself in the Overlords Tower. Confused he turned in a circle, his eyes tracking the familiar surroundings and quickly came to the realization that he wasn't in the Tower after all. Behind him, where he had entered was no Tower Heart, its usual pulse of dark energy was nowhere to be seen. 

A wisp of something blue and white flashed past his vision causing him to spin around. The wisps seemed to hold some sort of shape and as Oz got closer he recognized their short statures.  _ The Minions.  _ Their usual mutterings and screeching was muted to his ears as many of them shuffled around and fought with one another.  _ They are just illusions.  _

Suddenly a gong boomed in the throne room and the ghostly minion figures all scrambled towards the throne, Oz followed them at a more cautious pace keeping a lookout for potential enemies. A buzzing sound started growing in his ears the closer he came to the throne until he felt a pulling sensation. It felt like a clawed hand was trying to rip at his insides and the sudden pain left him gasping for breath. What followed was a thick and heavy pulsing that resonated like thunder through Oz’s entire being. The muted sounds of the minions was instantly silenced and the young man pried his eyes open to look up at the throne. Sitting slouched slightly on the stone throne sat a being Oz remembered from his nightmares.

The Overlord sat nude with black fog surrounding its being as he watched Oz stand shakily on his feet. Though its face was hidden by the fog a pair of orange eyes peeked through the mist and bored into Ozpin with hate. Minions started to scatter, their arms flailing in the air as they hide from the impending battle. Was this another reflection of himself, like when he fought through the the Gate of Violence? It seemed that way and yet it didn’t make sense. Then his eyes settled on the center of the Overlords chest where the final Keystone now sat like a glowing flower jewel encrusted on a metal chest plate that had not been there before.

Did this mean he had to fight the Overlord? Oz’s hand drifted down towards his sword, only for it to meet air and empty space. Oz quickly looked down and noticed that not only was his weapon missing but so was his armor. The Overlord shifted on his seat until he stood, the armor and weapons Oz had been wearing were now on him and the young man was without a sword to his name. Left only in his breaches and cotton shirt, even his bare feet chilled on the stone floor. How was he to fight without protection and with no weapon? 

Ozpin let his magic curl to his fingertips ready to strike, his feet finding a familiar fighting stance. With no weapons he would have to use only his magic and whatever advantage he could take. For a brief moment he debated running, to fight in his state was unthinkable and stupid, he wouldn’t be able to defeat the Overlord alone. He needed help, he needed Qro-  _ NO! I can do this. _ Ozpin pushed aside his trembling thoughts and focused in on the Overlord as he stepped down from the throne.  _ I beat him once, I can do it again. I don’t need Qrow.  _

_ I don’t need his help. _

_ I don’t need . . .  anyone.  _

 

* * *

 

Ruby was watching a storm roll in the sky far in the distance. She and Qrow had been reading together outside when the winds picked up. Ruby hadn’t really wanted to go inside but she was struggling to move around on her own now. Her belly so large and heavy kept draining her of whatever strength she woke with. The silver eyes could hardly keep her eyes open and the sun still had an hour before it would set. 

Qrow had noticed her growing fatigue and ordered her indoors. As much as she wanted to protest when Qrow lifted her into his arm she couldn’t help feeling relieved when he gently lowered her onto her bed in their sleeping quarters. They were situated in a small corner of the Sietch but for her and Ozpin it was big enough. 

Most of the residents of Sietch lived like they did, in small cave like rooms protruding from the large rock faces that the city was carved from. Thick walls made of limestone separated the small rooms. A wash basin and privy were sectioned off by a divider in one corner though water was more rationed here then it was back when she lived with her father.

Qrow had just returned from preparing a mug of spice for her when thunder sounded. “Thanks.” 

Qrow settled down beside her, picking up the leather backed tomb and reading in silence. Thunder bellowed in the distance again and Ruby looked up from her cup at the sound. “It’s loud.”

Qrow looked over at the form from over his book. “What’s the matter?”

Ruby only looked puzzled, shaking her head softly. “Nothing, I just thought the storm sounded strange.”

Silver eyes were a part of magic and nature so when Ruby felt something was off it often was. “How so?”

Ruby stood up, her moves were lethargic and slow from the pregnancy but she retained a natural sense of grace despite it. “I don’t know it's ju-” Another roar of thunder shook the skies and Ruby’s eyes widened even as the cup slipped from her fingertips and split over the ground. 

Qrow noticed the way Ruby’s face went ashen and rushed to her side before she could fall, “Ruby! What's wrong?” her eyes were glazed over with a deep seated fear and Qrow gently shook her. “Ruby?!”

“It's Oz.” She whispered, her voice barely a thread but Qrow heard it nevertheless. “Something has or is happening to Oz. I need to go to him.”

“No! Ruby listen, your in no state to ‘go’ anywhere.”

“But Qrow, he needs help!”

“I’ll go. I’ll go Ruby, you stay here I will bring him back.” Seeing the look of pure fear of her face worried him but Oz clearly needed help, he had to go. “I promise, I’ll bring him back.”

“Hurry!” Ruby swept out of his arms and held onto the bedpost. “Please Qrow, hurry.” Even as she turned back around Qrow was gone in a blur of black and feathers. One long thin feather floated slowly to the ground and Ruby pressed both hands to her mouth.  _ Please come back to me. _

 

* * *

Oz sent out another bolt of lightning at the Overlord, watching as it was easily deflected or avoided before retaliating with a swipe from its sword. Oz barely had enough time to duck out of the blade’s way as it cut through the stone pillar behind him as though it were parchment. The large pillar began crumbling from the bottom before it was slamming into the ground. The whole tower shook even as Oz dodged another attack from the Overlord. 

What the Hel even was all of this!? Had the Forgotten God changed his mind again? It didn’t matter, all that mattered was that he beat the Gate of Pride so he could return to Ruby and to Qrow. 

Even as he thought it his foot went out from under him. Some of the stone ground had broken away and what lay underneath shook him to his core. Under the illusion of the tower was nothing at all, an abyss of pure darkness. Oz watched as stone fell away into the endless pit and swallowed. Good thing he could fly, shooting up and away from the ground Oz floated above the Overlord smirking.  _ This will be over swiftly, he may have taken my weapons and my armour but only I can fly.  _

Looking above him Oz let another lightning bolt loose at the stone ceiling, watching as boulders of stone rained down at the ground below. He aimed for the figure in shining armour keeping himself afloat high enough the Overlord would not be able to reach. Oz just caught the shine of something bright in the dust and stone heading towards him and pulled back just in time to dodge the blade of a sword from cutting his face open. The sword embedded itself just above him and Oz smirked “Now you don’t have your swor-woah!” A metal fist shot out of the smoke inches from Oz as he danced back, watching as the Overlord pry the sword out while Oz was distracted. 

The Overlord pointed his blade towards the mage and tilted its armoured head. “Oh so that's how you want to play this.” Oz cracked his knuckles smiling despite the worry that settled in the pit of his stomach.  _ This is not good, he has the armour, the weapon and can fly. I’m running out of options. I need to beat him, I need to win! _

Oz pulled at his magic shaping lightning into a bolt that would hold in his hand. The Overlord obviously could out maneuver his bolts once in the sky so he focused in and curled the lightning into a jagged blade. It immediately started burning his skin but he had a weapon now and he was the only one who could beat the Overlord. He had to. 

They came together again in a clash of lightning and steel. The lightning sword sent sparks over the metal blade and frying the armored clad Overlord but the more Oz struck him the less it seemed to affect his opponent. The flesh on his hands started smoking but Oz ignored it and brought it down on the Overlord again. Unfortunately the Overlord was waiting for it and dodged, slashing his sword across Ozpin’s wrist, causing him to drop his weapon with a scream. 

Oz spun backwards cradling his wrist to his chest, his shirt already soaking up the blood as he tried to stem the flow, using a touch of lightning to castrate the wound and stop the bleeding. His discarded bolt fell into the pit below. When he looked down he noticed most of the tower’s illusion was gone, only a portion of the throne room still stood but stone was steadily falling away. If he fell now there was no coming back.

_ “Beautiful isn’t it? Destruction I mean.” _

“What?” Oz stared at the Overlord as he floated a few feet away. 

“ _ A sea of eternal darkness, it awaits you one way or another. It's going to take you.” _

“Shut up! I am going to win. I am the Overlord, this Domain is under MY protection, not yours!” Oz summoned another lightning bolt and threw it at his opponents head, only the Overlord casually tilted his helm, the bolt missing him entirely.

The sound of stone breaking away was loud in the absence of fighting. The Overlord floated closer, his metal hand clenched. Oz caught the flicker of lighting around his palm and was torn about putting distance between them. If he got too close then Oz could use the lightning against him however failing that would result in a point blank lighting bolt to his heart. Even if he was part of the storm, a pure bolt would do more damage then he would have liked. 

On the other hand he didn’t want to move away. Lightning was a part of him, he controlled it, could shape it as he pleased. Why was the Forgotten God testing him like this, Ozpin had already won his game. He shouldn’t need to prove himself anymore, he had more important things he could be doing. Ruby and Qrow deserved more of his time. 

_ “You’ve already lost boy! Your death comes for you and you have given up. You stand no chance at beating me with that puny excuse for determination.” _

“I silenced you once, I can do it again.” Oz reached for his magic, ready to forge another bolt of lightning when he felt his hand met empty air.  _ No! _ Ozpin felt for his magic and came up with sparks and nothing more. Without a storm to pull from he had used up all of his magic and without access to the Tower Heart he couldn’t tap into his magic as an Overlord. 

No weapon, no defense, no magic, wounded and with the last remnants of strength waning Oz had lost.

Without warning the Overlord’s hand snaked out and curled around his unprotected throat, he could feel the flickers of lightning but nothing strong enough that he could pull on to save him. The hand squeezed and Oz felt his air being cut off as he tried kicking out but couldn’t reach, his feet dangled helplessly in the air.  _ I'm sorry Ruby, Qrow. I couldn't do it after all. I was too weak. _

The Overlord brought his metal covered face close enough that Oz could see the burning amber eyes visible through thin slits in the helmet. Oz felt like his throat had caught fire as he struggled for breath. The Overlord’s laughter crackled lowly at Ozpin’s defeat.  _ "That’s right Oz, you can’t beat me, you never could, not when you fight all alone." _ He squeeze down on Oz’s throat even more holding him high above when another voice bellowed behind him.

"Then it’s a good thing he's NOT ALONE!"

Oz, through the haze of breathlessness saw two things before he lost consciousness. The first was Qrow burying a sword made of blood through the Overlord’s armoured chest, the sound of squelching as he twisted the blade haunted his ears. The second was of the abyss racing up to meet his body as he fell from the sky. 

 

* * *

 

When Ozpin next woke up he was choking and spluttering on drops of water Qrow was using to cool down his burning throat. He coughed and breathed fresh air in deeply then coughed again, turning over to kneel on the ground and spit out bits of bile. 

Qrow let his friend work on his breathing for a few minutes until the younger man flopped onto his back again, heaving large breaths. Once he was sure Oz wouldn’t be sick again he passed him the canteen of water and watched as Oz took a few deep mouth fulls. “Go easy on that, you’ll make yourself sick again.”

Oz slowed down before passing the canteen back, resting his head on his knee. “Qrow what are you doing here? What happened?” His voice was raspy and wheezy but already he was feeling much better. Now able to draw from the Tower Heart again he felt his energy returning slowly. 

“Do you mean before or after you nearly got yourself killed? What the hell were you thinking Oz? There are lines of people who would have your back Oz, do you not trust us to help you? Why didn’t you call for help as soon as you realised how much danger you were in?!" Qrow took a swig from his water before putting it away and glaring at his friend.

Oz only sighed. "It's not that I don't trust any of you, your family, it's that I was trying to protect you." 

Qrow snorted. "Like how you tried to protect Ruby by not telling her what would happen? How did that work out for you by the way." 

"We came to an understand-." He started before finding himself pinned to the ground with a furious Qrow towering over him.

"No Oz, you let time take away all of her choices until the only way left was this! Now you’ve done it again. You’re lucky Ruby felt something off, I only just made it in time to save your ass." 

Ozpin was too drained of strength to even attempt moving the older man off him. “Is, is Ruby okay?”

Qrow sighed and shifted off Oz. “Yeh she's alright, or she will be when she sees you safe.”

“Qrow what happened to the Abyss Key?”

“Had to leave it, you were falling into darkness, then when I caught you I was sure you weren’t breathing so I brought us out of the Gate but since you seem fine do you wanna head back in.” Qrow drawled out. “Only this time I’m going in with you and I won't be taking no for an answer Oz. Your pride in thinking you could do everything on your own is what got you in this mess so you’ll listen to me this time.” 

Oz tried to think of a counter argument but the lack of oxygen to his brain had him coming up blank. “Okay let's go.” He wasn’t sure if it was the Tower Heart or just being out of the Abyss but Oz felt his energy levels returning and his magic hummed in its usual sense if a bit lower then he would've liked. 

Both men flew into the gate together and aired cautiously for traps, the Forgotten God seemed to enjoy his games and Oz was frankly sick of it, only when they emerged on the other side it was to a most unusual sight. 

The room was huge and dark the only light illuminating the area was from pits of lava spread out in small puddles and ravines. It felt like they were in the center of a volcano but it also looked much like each gate after the keystones had been taken only more ominous and empty. A huge gaping circular hole took over the room, it had large thick pillars of molten rock and spread out in five directions. Each of them circled with a massive chain that glinted like silver even in the poor light. A pedestal sat at the edge of the hole with a single item stowed on top. Even as Oz and Qrow stepped closer the cave like structure trembled and quaked as something undeniably large started clampering up the side of the pit. 

A hand the size of Oz hovered over the rim of the hole before slamming down and gripping the side. Another hand followed, gnarled and twisted with large talons and bespeckled scaly skin. They saw the crowning head first, it glinted like a golden mask but it too was twisted into something dark and eerie. A jaw visible under the mask of gold showered with lines of pointed ivory teeth gnawed together, the pink of a tongue peeking with each breath. Its body soon followed, It reminded Oz of a large snake like beast with its scaled body and horned back, or a very old sandworm. 

The creature shifted to its full height staring down at the two beings who had crawled through its gate  **"Once my name was spoken in whispers and it brought dread to this land. Now I am the Forgotten One and not even the wind remembers my name.”** Its talons clicked together.  **“You have come seeking the Abyss Keys, its power and its army but I will not requilish control until I am either freed or dead.”**

Oz stepped forward his voice stronger then he felt. “There will be enough death when the Glorious Empire arrives. How do we free you?”

The Forgotten one chuckled, the sound rumbled throughout the cave and little shakes rattled the chains.  **“You have already done it. These pillars, these chains. Five of them to bound me to human sin and only a being who emerges from five sins can break them. You almost lost to Pride but your lover saved your life and earned you the Keystone. Take it and then these chains shall break free. The Abyss and its power will belong to you and I will be free to wreak revenge on the one who imprisoned me.”**

Oz slowly walked to the pedestal, a lonely flower made of jewels sparkled there and Oz cupped his hand under it feeling the power of the Abyss finally requilish control over to him. “It’s done, I can feel it.”

**“AND I AM FREEEEEEEE!”** With quick hard pulls the pillars broke one by one, the chains that had held the Forgotten God bound to the Abyss fell away, sliding into the pit. Qrow felt for his magic just in case the God turned on them but all it did was crash onto the ground besides them. Using its scaled arms and worm like body it race for the Gate and passed through leaving the Abyss forever. 

Oz held the keystone to his chest, watching the Forgotten God leave reminded it of a sandworm. Qrow was soon at his side and looked at the key. “Pretty. Well Oz you did it, you’ve got your army. Shall we return to Ruby, I know she’s waiting for you.”

Oz smiled at his friend, clapping a hand on his back and leaning in to kiss his cheek. “No my friend, she’s waiting for ‘us’.”

Qrow only grinned as he watched Oz fly away from him, racing for the gate and for the first time in a while he had real hope that Oz would always find a way back to them. No matter what. 

 

* * *

 

The Overlord flew over his army of creatures and skeletons whom he commanded as they came out of the Abyss. Though his armour was dull it was clean and well maintained but most noticeable was the missing helmet that gave anyone who might have seen him a clear view of the young face framed by silver hair and bright blue eyes. Fortunately the only beings there to see such a sight were non-magic folk who worked their lands and couldn’t afford to leave. With his sword in one hand and a ball of lightning gathered in the other Ozpin waited with baited breath for his targets to come into view. 

The Glorious Empire, was named as such for a reason. Legions upon legions invaded, they were perfectly organized as they stood, thousands upon thousands of souls. Sentinels, headed up their ranks and everything magical that fell under the light of their great staffs. Died.

Ozpin watched from on up high gathering a storm around him, for what he intended it would have to be huge. Better the soldiers and Sentinels they were steadily making their way through his summoned force. He could see the Emperor moving through the ranks as he grew assured victory was his. Mostly for show Ozpin sent massive lighting strikes down onto the human masses. They didn’t help much really, though frying a few of the Sentinels did slow the invaders down and made it look like he was actually trying.

He flew down to the mouth of the tower and passed through the tower portal only he passed straight through it rather then teleporting anywhere. He lifted his hands and called down the might of his storm through the tower, lighting it up like a beacon. The electricity passed through him and into the Tower Heart gathering more and more energy. Then he waited.

There was no rush of panic, no sense of impending doom. His glowing white eyes just turned towards the desert, aching to call out to his wife but he had grown and so he didn’t. He would face his end and he would do so with dignity.

The Emperor so assured in his victory blasted into the Tower’s chamber, his golden mask hiding his face from view. Ozpin looked upon it and felt nothing, not pain or rage. “Goodbye. You will harm none of my kind ever again.”

With that Ozpin summoned all of the power of the Tower Heart and his storm, then shunted it back through him and into the Heart. It EXPLODED, rending the Tower in two as the burst of energy expanded like a mushroom cloud. The rampant magic twisted and mutilated the land.

This day would go down in history as The Great Cataclysm. 

 

* * *

 

Ruby held the Overlord’s helmet in her lap as she shined it with a rag and oil brought to her by Qrow. Her belly was so swollen now she couldn’t get out of the chair nor the bed alone which made going to the privy embarrassing as she had to ask Qrow or another Fremen to lift her. Not that either man complained at all but Ruby was worried about the size of her belly, she looked ready to pop and had to be on complete bed rest now but she was afraid and that fear wasn’t going away so matter what songs she sung. So she had asked Qrow when he brought her spice in to get her something to polish Oz’s helmet with. Qrow knowing what could be happening today was happy to do whatever he could to help Ruby and had shown her the proper way of using the oil. 

So Ruby was sat on the bed with the door to their little home open in case she needed help, polishing the steel in her hands. The smell was starting to get to her but she was almost finished when she felt a slight twinge in her lower stomach, as it went away fast enough she thought nothing of it and went to pick it up again. When the twinge came a second time Ruby placed one of her hands over her belly but a sudden scream in her mind echoed through her magic. 

_ Ruby. _

A sudden rush of magic filled her even as she screamed in denial. “OZPIN!” The helmet dropped from her shaking fingers and fluid poured from her core soaking the sheets beneath her. Her breaths came quicker as sudden pain wrecked through her body and screamed for help.

Qrow hearing her cried burst into the room and saw the wet bedding but by the pain evident on her face he realized what was happening and immediately scooped Ruby up in his arms carefully rushing her from the room as fast as he could. 

“Qrow, its Oz. He he’s. . .” Ruby wailed and cried like her heart was breaking in two. Several people came out of their homes, rushing to the Silver eyes but keeping a distance when they saw her cradled in Qrow’s arms. 

Qrow raced into the healers room and without saying a word gently lay Ruby on the bed they had made for her. He was quickly shuffled out of the while and the door shut on him, he wasn’t allowed in there during the birthing. Ruby was all alone as she went through the labor of bringing new life into the world even as her beloved Ozpin left it. 

 

* * *

 

It was hours later when the healers exited the room again, glaring at him silently in disapproval, as though his very existence was worthy of damnation. He ignored them as they turned away and took it as a sign that it was okay to go in now but waited until they were out of sight. Listening to her screams had been horrible but he couldn't bring himself to leave her. Many hated his presence here, believed he was a bad omen for all and wanted him gone but Oz had asked him to care for Ruby and that was what he was going to do. 

Night had fallen and most of the desert folk were asleep. There was still no word about Oz or the Empire. Goodness he wished Tai was here or Raven, anybody but no he was alone except for Ruby and the baby. How had he let their world fall apart? Scrubbing his weary eyes he stood from his spot opposite the healers room and wandered over. Inside he could hear the faint whimpers of a baby call but nothing from Ruby. Was she asleep? 

Quietly so as to not disturb the newborn Qrow entered and saw Ruby lying on her back very still, he wasn’t even sure she was breathing and between them a crib stood. His footsteps were soft as he approached and tilted his head to see inside the padded cradle, his heart dropping in panic. 

There swaddled in sandy coloured blankets was not one baby but two.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: The End. Hehe, I guess I finally get to talk about what I was parrelling with this one. In the first one, we had Hades and Persephone. In this story I was heavily mirroring Dune and Children of Dune, the novels by Frank Herbert. In particular Ruby’s plotline was parrelling Chani’s. I was hesitant to drop so many names from the books a couple chapters ago but having the names Leto and Paul established in Oz’s family tree was important. For example Leto the First brought the Atreides to Dune, while Leto the Second… Well he ends up called the God Emperor of Dune. That should tell you why in this story the Reverend Mother wanted Ruby’s child to be born so badly.  
> Now before you all go saying “But Ardy the Reverend Mother only saw one baby.” I took that from Dune too. Seeing the future in the Dune series was muddled by seeing hundreds of possible futures. Paul in Dune never saw Ghani, Leto’s twin. Leto’s birth would create such an impact on the future he hid his sister from everyone just by the shear impact he would have. The same thing applied in this story. Leto hid Amber, though I did hint in chapter 5 that Tai felt a second head. The clue was there. There is a bit more to it then that, but I’d rather let people look for it on their own.  
> Kry: Yay another story done! We’ll be taking a break from this series. Thank you for all the support.


End file.
